


Temblores

by Grymn



Series: A medio morir saltando [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grymn/pseuds/Grymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaspar, como todo adolescente promedio, se odia y se quiere morir. Gaspar, al contrario del adolescente promedio, está tal vez demasiado empecinado en su drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El estado del arte

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá que quien se pasee por aquí disfrute el viaje.

Hay muchas cosas que te gustaría que fueran diferentes. El cielo siempre debería ser naranjo, deberías tener un tercer brazo que saliera de tu espalda y no debería haber gente que solo nació para sufrir. El mundo en el que vives es tan intensamente aburrido que a veces te gustaría poder hacerlo estallar con el solo tronar de tus dedos. Es fácil imaginarlo.

Néstor alguna vez te dijo, cuando todavía podía mirarte a los ojos sin parecer un pescado en la tabla para picar, que esto era estúpido. Que no era realmente el resto lo que tú querías cambiar, sino tú mismo. Quizás tenía razón, pero todos desean eso. Todos quieren ser la mejor versión posible de sí mismos. Todos quieren vivir lento pero seguro, remontando olas de crisis existenciales que acabaron sin respuestas porque mientras más cerca estas de ellas, más miedo tienes de saber.

Lo que más te gustaría cambiar, lo que te quita el sueño en la noche porque imaginas diferentes escenarios con otros actores haciendo tu papel mucho mejor que tú, no tiene nada que ver con el altruismo. No eres tan buena persona, Gaspar, pero lo intentas mientras otros se contentan consigo mismos, y eso debe valer algo, ¿no? Porque no hay nada que duela más que mirar hacia atrás y odiar la persona que eras ayer y saber que mañana odiarás la persona que eres hoy. Nunca serás mejor que ahora. Esta es la cúspide de tu vida.

Ves los autos pasar frente a ti. La ciudad es un montón de lucecitas encima de un fondo negro. Quizás debiste arrojarte a la autopista en vez de tomar el cuchillo de la cocina, el que tu mamá se olvidó que existe, pero ya no lo hiciste. Ahora estás aquí, y te odias y a la vez te quieres lo suficiente como para temer que te vas a morir aquí, sin saber a dónde ir ni a quién llamar, sentado en un paradero. Estás rodeado de gente y a nadie parece importarle o darse cuenta de que estás sangrando del brazo que tienes acurrucado contra tu estómago.  
Pasan unos cuantos buses y acabas solo. Quieres convertirte en polvo por un segundo y luego tienes miedo de nuevo, pero ya estás acostumbrado a eso. Con el tiempo, uno se acostumbra a todo.

Alguien se sienta a tu lado y tú no lo sabes, Gaspar, pero este es el inicio de algo importante y debes prestar atención. En otro mundo, otro tú se pone de pie en este instante y regresa a su casa cabizbajo, adolorido y escupe sus tripas frente a su mamá. Esa historia termina diferente. En este mundo, te quedas sentado dónde estás, sin respirar y esperas que pase algo, que el mundo se detenga y todos se mueran antes de que reúnas el coraje para hacerte parte del club de los suicidas arrepentidos.

El tipo a tu lado tose. Está abrigado, como si estuviera lloviendo, y te da frío verlo así que mantienes la vista al frente. No lo ves mirarte de reojo. No lo ves desviar la vista a tus manos.

—¿Qué te pasó? —te pregunta mientras saca un cigarro. Tu estómago se da vuelta. No quieres responder esa pregunta así que finges que eres sordo, si total a veces te gustaría serlo realmente. A veces hasta te gustaría tener una enfermedad terminal. A veces te gustarían cosas muy raras—. Te voy a pedir un taxi.

Giras la cabeza y miras al tipo. Tiene una cara olvidable, la cara que tiene la mitad de la ciudad, todos tus amigos, tú. Al final toda la gente se parece, piensas, pero a la vez entre las veinte personas que han esperado en ese paradero, es la primera que te habla y eso ya debe ser mérito para ser diferente. Tú sabes, Gaspar, que tú no habrías hecho lo mismo, que tú, tal cual todas esas personas, te habrías ido aunque te hubieras dado cuenta. No es tu problema y tienes miedo, todos tenemos miedo, nadie tiene derecho de restregarlo en la cara de otros. Te habrías ido y lo habrías olvidado.

Javier, como te dice que se llama cuando tú sigues sin hablar, no hace más preguntas ni charla contigo. Se fuma otro cigarro y tamborilea los dedos en la banca. Te subes a un taxi a ningún lugar y lo miras por un segundo, indescifrable bajo los faroles, y quieres decirle algo importante pero no se te ocurre más que murmurar tu nombre. Lo ves sonreír.

El taxi te deja en el centro de la ciudad, donde los autos van rápido y la gente conversa fuerte, pero está bien. Te sientes bien. Puedes vivir con esto.

 

La vida continúa de manera normal después de eso. Nadie nunca se entera porque vuelves a tu casa tarde y metes tu ropa ensangrentada en una bolsa que guardas bajo tu cama y que, días después, metes en un tacho de basura desconocido antes de salir corriendo. Tu brazo duele por días y en algún momento temes haber cortado que no debiste, pero con el tiempo te olvidas, como con todo. Vas a clases, hablas con tus amigos, das vueltas por la casa de Néstor. Nada ha cambiado.

Te juntas con Giselle a veces, en su casa porque ella no tiene hermanos que vayan a escuchar a través de las paredes, y tú le hablas de cosas que no importan y ella describe poemas que escribió en su mente mientras pensaba en el chico del que está enamorada. Tú no dices nada. Tienes un vacío palpable en el estómago que te tiene al borde las náuseas, aunque no tengas nada que vomitar.

Estás seguro de que algo debería ser diferente, pero nunca dilucidas que es y, con el tiempo, te contentas con la ignorancia. Tal vez la respuesta vaya a doler. Quizás ni siquiera existe.

Vas a casa de Néstor y te sientas en su cama y lo ves tocar la guitarra y darle golpecitos tontos a su escritorio y finges, por un segundo, que todo es normal, que nada de esto es fuera de lo común. Pretendes que verás a Néstor la próxima semana en el colegio, como siempre, y no encerrado de nuevo en su pieza por una razón que aun te cuesta entender completamente. Finges que no tienes razones para echarlo de menos, pero solo te dura hasta cuando te vas sin haber dicho nada especial, con la idea de que quizás mañana tú o él amanecerán muertos con un montón de cosas sin haber sido dichas entre ustedes.

Es tonto. Néstor no se va a morir por no salir de su casa y tú, bueno. Tú eres tú. Gasparcito con sus muñecas huesudas y sus notas malas. Gasparcito que ayuda a su mamá en la repostería y se queda dormido en clases. Gasparcito que se intentó matar y nadie lo sabe. Gasparcito que está asquerosamente enamorado de su mejor amigo y de sus dedos en la guitarra y de sus hábitos raros. Si Néstor supiera, quizás qué pasaría. Quizá qué no pasaría.

Conociste a Néstor en segundo básico, cuando llegaste a vivir a Valparaíso desde Valdivia, con la supersticiosa idea de tu mamá que las cosas deberían salir bien porque, bueno, ambos empiezan con Val y debía significar algo. Néstor se volvió tu mejor amigo, y Giselle su contraparte en los días de lluvia. Eso fue bueno, e igual fue bueno cuando tu mamá logró empezar su repostería y o cuando tus papás dejaron de gritarse después de tomar once o decirse comentarios pasivo-agresivos en el auto, todo fue muy bueno. Todo es muy bueno, es solo que eres muy exigente, Gaspar. Cálmate un poco.

Empecemos de nuevo.

Néstor no te habla mucho cuando vas a verlo y tú lidias con eso porque locura o no, terremoto o no, amor o no, es tu mejor amigo y lo quieres. No haces preguntas y Néstor te mira como si fueras un infiltrado en territorio enemigo, con la granada preparada en la mano. Recuerdas haber visto a Néstor tener un ataque de pánico en una piscina. Recuerdas haber visto a Néstor agarrar a golpes a uno de tus compañeros de curso, pero no sabes por qué. Tuvieron que arrastrarlo porque no lo soltaba. No preguntas. Te da miedo, en parte porque te gustaría que Néstor hiciera algo así contigo, solo porque al menos te daría la certeza de que le interesas un poquito, lo suficiente para hacerlo rabiar.

Abres la boca. Néstor está tocando una canción que te da pena porque te recuerda a él y a su hermanito muerto y, a la vez, te hace pensar en tardes lluviosas dentro de un auto, solo.

—¿Alguien del colegio ha venido a verte? —preguntas. Néstor no deja de tocar. Parece en trance.

—Trinidad —dice— y el otro día vino la Emilia.

Suena como un robot y, aun así, el segundo nombre logra salir con una explosión de emoción que te hace removerte inquieto. No dices nada más. ¿Para qué?

(Dile que lo quieres. Dile que lo odias. Dile algo que sea gigantesco y que valga la pena escuchar, que vaya a cambiarle la vida. Hazte importante, por la cresta, Gaspar. Dile que te mire, que existes, que lo detestas por haber hecho esto, ¿que no se da cuenta cómo está su mamá? Dile, Gaspar. Dile algo que sea como una explosión en el cielo).

Te vas sin decir nada. Es más fácil.

 

Lo que pasa con Giselle es que ella quiere aquello que ya tiene. Quiere ser delgada cuando ya es hermosa, quiere tener dinero cuando ya tiene todo en sus manos y quiere ser talentosa cuando ya sabe hacer todo mínimamente bien. Pese a que te estires en la misma cama con ella, compartiendo un cigarro y contando las manchas de humedad en el techo, no puedes conectar con ella. Ella no sabe lo que es ser horrible, lo que es querer arrancarse la piel con las uñas y pensar, a veces, mejor morir flaco que vivir así, y reírse de uno mismo porque, vamos. Prioridades, Gaspar.

Giselle no sabe lo que es querer morirse, lo que es despertar en las mañanas y pensar qué pasaría si nunca más te levantaras de ese colchón. ¿Tu papá te pegaría? ¿Llamarían a un psiquiatra? ¿No harían nada? (Por favor, no hagan nada. Déjenme aquí, pudriéndome. Es lo único que pido. No haré ruido y hasta les ahorraré plata). Giselle no sabe esto, no puede siquiera imaginarlo, porque ella en algún momento logró mirarse al espejo y decir sabes, Gaspar, creo que ya fue suficiente. No sabe que tú te rehúsas a llegar a esa misma conclusión porque la tristeza es lo único que tienes, lo que siempre has tenido, ¿y qué serías sin ella? ¿Qué es Gaspar sin su Gillete hecha pedazos escondida en su escritorio, sin su mitad de una manzana al día, sin sus poemas escondidos?

Giselle no sabe y quizás es mejor así. Te gustaría burlarte de ella, decirle algo peor que indicar su peso en la balanza que compraron juntos, pero la lengua se te traba y no puedes porque su pelo está brillante, su piel está limpia y sus dientes se están aclarando. Tienes envidia, supones. Pensándolo bien, tú tienes cosas que Giselle no, y te gustaría sentirte bien por ello pero la idea te deja un sabor agrio en la lengua.

Hay un poema escrito entre los tuyos, uno de puño y letra de ella, algo que habla de palomas y flores y la primavera. Algo sobre el amor. Tú nunca escribes sobre el amor. Es difícil. En su poema, que tú corregiste diligentemente, Giselle habla sobre un chico con una sonrisa que parece estrellas en el cielo y el olor del pasto cuando empieza a llover. Algo cursi y tonto que solo podría escribir ella. Tú no le dices, porque Giselle no sabe, que el chico del que está hablando tapa el Sol con un dedo y murmura mentiras durante la noche. No le dices que siempre tiene las manos frías y que su risa suena como cachorritos siendo aplastados y que un día, hace cinco meses, te dijo algo que todavía te revuelve el estómago

(Tequierotequierotequierotequierotequieronoledigasanadiepero—)

El chico se llama Adrián y Giselle está enamorada de él desde los trece años. El chico se llama Adrián y ella se llama Raquel y se quieren mucho. El chico se llama Adrián y está enamorado de ti, y tú te llamas Gaspar y quieres matar a alguien, pintar las paredes con tripas y bañarte en sangre y vómito.

Giselle no sabe y es mejor que nunca se entere.

 

Es un día cualquiera, después de historia, cuando estás de vuelta en tu casa y te sientas frente a tu computador y te percatas de que alguien llamado Javier te envió una solicitud de amistad. Oh.

Eso es lo único que piensas. Oh.


	2. El estado de la mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaspar hace un amigo. Parece.

Cuando ibas en cuarto básico y eras vagamente consciente de que algo estaba mal contigo, porque las niñas todavía eran feas y a veces tenías ganas de dormir para siempre, sucedió _lo que pasó_. Así fue como los profesores lo calificaron por meses, todos con miradas tristes y susurros poco discretos. Néstor, que no era tan bajito comparado a todos los demás como lo es ahora y te arrastraba a todas partes independiente de lo que tú quisieras hacer, faltó a clases por dos meses.

Nunca en tu vida has extrañado a alguien tanto como aquella vez, aunque ahora dudas de si eso es cierto porque, si bien puedes ir a ver a Néstor cuando quieras, siempre te vas con la sensación de que tu mejor amigo no estaba contigo en la habitación. Pero aquella vez. Nunca lo conversaste con Néstor—tenías miedo de cagarla, ahora lo sabes y lo puedes decir con libertad. Eras pequeño y jamás habías visto nada morir.

Néstor nunca más fue a la playa contigo y, lentamente, se restó de todo lo que requería más que un mínimo esfuerzo. A veces, cuando te sentabas con él en clases y tratabas de escuchar a la profesora hablar de la historia de Chile, te preguntabas qué se habría sentido estar ahí. Nunca te has casi ahogado. Nunca has visto a nadie ahogarse. La idea te daba ganas de abrazar a Néstor, pero ya sabías que algo no estaba bien contigo así que no lo hacías y dejabas tus manos y tus pensamientos para ti mismo y le dejabas los consuelos de ese estilo a Giselle.

Tu perro se murió cuando tenías once años. A él sí lo viste morir, encima de la mesa del veterinario. Tenía los ojos abiertos y te estaba mirando y, en una sola fracción de segundo, tuviste miedo de algo que no entendías porque era demasiado inmenso para ti en ese momento. Aun recuerdas la sensación, algo como un manto encima de ti, algo parecido a un _ya entiendo_ que no podías alcanzar y que no querías tocar, de todos modos. Cosquillas movió las patas una última vez, hizo un ruido agudo y eso fue todo. Pensaste en el hermanito de Néstor. ¿Cuánto serán seis años en edad de perro?

Pensaste en ti mismo y en tus propios hermanos. Saliste a la calle aterrado, con tu papá a tu lado, al borde del vómito. Alguien te estaba diciendo algo de lo fuerte que eras por no haber llorado. No podías hablar. Los dejaste pensar lo que quisieran, incluso cuando se empezaron a preocupar porque estabas pálido y ojeroso y no podías dejar de tiritar.

Aun piensas sobre ese día. Aun piensas sobre el hermanito de Néstor al que nunca conociste y por el que Néstor pasa penitencia. Te cuesta ir a la playa y ver el mar. Ya no nadas tanto como antes. Néstor todavía toca la guitarra y nunca mira por la ventana. Tú solo rellenas alfajores con tu mamá, sin hablar, la cabeza a kilómetros del suelo.

(Ojalá morir se sienta bien. Ojalá sea mejor que nacer).

 

Javier, bajo la luz del Sol en la plaza en vez de la de los faroles, tiene cierto parecido al vocalista de Eels, más que nada en los ojos.

Tiene diecisiete cuando tú tienes quince y fuma cigarros Lucy Strike mentolados mientras tú juegas con tus dedos. No sabes qué decirle, exactamente, por qué tampoco estás seguro de qué quiere de ti. Eres el niñito suicida al que él rescató sin razón aparente. Los héroes no deberían acosar a los ciudadanos.

—Solo quería estar seguro de que estás bien —dice con una sonrisita que grita mentiras—, ya sabes, que no te habías muerto.

No eres tonto, Gaspar, pese a todo, y sabes cuándo te están mintiendo y sabes, también, cuándo seguir la corriente. Tragas saliva. Javier tiene ojos transparentes. Te mira por varios segundos y tú sostienes la mirada, sin querer hablar, hasta que te convida un cigarro y tú aceptas porque las manos te están temblando y te serviría tener una distracción.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta Javier, genuinamente curioso, y tú te lames los labios. No sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, no exactamente por desconocimiento, sino porque tiene demasiadas aristas. Por qué no hacerlo, podrías preguntar. Casi ríes y dices una excusa tonta, pero no puedes porque hay algo en el aire que te impide dejar esto así. Quizás es porque tal vez estarías muerto de no ser por este tipo. Quizás no. Puede que sea solo que eres un vaso lleno hasta la orilla y necesitas escupir esto en alguna parte que no sea una servilleta.

Pero en serio, Gaspar, ¿por qué? Eres joven y sano y tienes una familia que te quiere y un futuro brillante, al menos cuando no tienes sueño todo el día. Pero nadie dijo que el suicidio es solo para los desgraciados. Hay cosas que no tienen explicación. Estas son tus cosas favoritas, las que se esconden cuando se va el Sol y quedan rondando en las calles oscuras, buscando un cerebro en el que alojarse.

—Me sentía mal —dices y, en su simpleza que parece una falsedad, es la verdad. No te libera pero tampoco pesa—. Estaba cansado.

—¿Cansado de qué?

Esa es buena pregunta, Gaspar. Piensa con cuidado.

—Nada importante. Son cosas tontas.

Javier no dice nada más, como si entendiera, y por un momento decides pensar que sí, que te está preguntando todo esto y quiso juntarse contigo de nuevo porque presintió en ti algo que tiene su gemelo en él mismo. Pero eso es demasiado poético cuando la verdad es que no hay nada especial en ti. Todo el mundo quiere huir y todo el mundo está solo. Pasa que algunas personas están más solas que otras, encerradas en una cajita inquebrantable hecha de la propia ineptitud para decir las cosas. ¿A quién le has hablado de esto, Gaspar? ¿A quién le has mostrado tus brazos, le has mostrado el diario en el que escribes todo lo que comes, a quién le has preguntado qué día es porque no recuerdas qué hiciste durante los últimos tres?

Hay gente que te ama, Gaspar, y a ti no te podría importar menos porque ese al que quieren no eres tú, no es el tú encorvado en el baño o hecho un ovillo en tu cama. No eres tú y algún día de estos lo terminarás matando a cuchillazos.

—Supongo que a todos nos pasa de repente —murmura Javier y luego te invita a comer una hamburguesa porque no alcanzó a almorzar hoy. Piensas en números y en carbohidratos. Luego dices que sí.

Te sientes raro, como si hubieras dicho algo vergonzoso y el Universo estuviera quedándose sin aire de tanto reírse de ti.

 

Hay bollos encima de la mesa y tú los rellenas con mermelada y tu mamá con crema pastelera. No hablan porque la radio está sonando y tu mamá quiere escuchar, quiere tararear y transportarse a otro lugar mientras tú quedas plantado aquí, en la realidad en la que tienes un cuchillo en las manos que te recuerda a esa noche hace unas cuantas semanas.

La canción dice algo sobre la nieve. Nunca la has visto así que la imaginas mientras metes más mermelada, piensas en algo como polvo de hornear bajo tus pies, crujiendo mientras caminas. La nieve cruje, ¿cierto? El hielo cruje cuando lo pisas. ¿La nieve funcionara igual?

Tu mamá te dice gracias, mijito cuando terminas y te vas. No respondes. Aun estás pensando en la nieve, en el hielo, en el cuchillo. En ocasiones te has aferrado a cosas como esas, cosas chicas, para no hacer algo tonto. Cosas como que quiero conocer a Mark Everett, quiero ver una aurora boreal, quiero leer todos los libros del mundo, quiero tener hijos, quiero tener mi propio departamento, cosas así, vanas pero que bastan.

Quieres ver la nieve. Quieres tirarte encima de ella y sentirla traspasar la tela de tu ropa, enfriarte hasta el alma. Quieres saber qué se sienten quince grados bajo cero, el cielo claro de noche, el silencio del hielo. El sentir que el mañana ya no existe.

 

Piensas en ir a la casa de Néstor después de clases, pero oyes a Trinidad y Emilia hablar sobre hacer eso mismo y decides que mejor no. Sería incómodo con todos allí, y más con Néstor con la vista fija en Emilia, cruzado entre matarla o decirle… algo. No es como que alguna vez Néstor te haya dicho que le gusta, pero tú sabes porque eres el mejor amigo y tienes que saber estas cosas. Igual tiene sentido porque Emilia es bonita, como muñeca de porcelana, y habla suavecito y se mueve como bailarina.

Trinidad, aunque supuestamente es la mejor amiga de Giselle, rara vez le habla desde hace unos cuantos meses. Giselle se rehúsa a explicarte qué pasa entre ellas y a ti no te interesa lo suficiente como para indagar más. Te subes a una micro que va a tu casa en vez de a la de Néstor y te pones los audífonos. Te sientes un poco solo, solo un poquito. Te preguntas si te sentirías igual si los últimos cinco años hubieran ocurrido de manera diferente.

No es como que algo esté terriblemente mal, te dices. Solo estás un poco fatigado. Necesitas poner las cosas en orden. No puedes dejar que el lado enfermo de tu cerebro te gane, Gaspar.

Piensas en llamar a Adrián, solo para conversar con alguien, pero no quieres sentirte peor de lo que ya te sientes y la mera existencia de Adrián te da náuseas. ¿Qué tan patético sería mandarle un mensaje a Javier? Tú sabes la respuesta. ¿Trinidad se irá antes? ¿Dejará a Néstor y a Emilia solos? ¿Cuántas calorías te quedan para hoy? ¿Néstor dejará que ella lo toque cuando se aleja cada vez que tú quebrantas esa distancia invisible que solo él puede ver? ¿Pensará en ti, a veces, cuando se siente solo? ¿Te echará de menos?

El cerebro te va a estallar. Compórtate. No ha pasado nada devastador, ¿qué haces rompiéndote en pedazos? Pero hay algo ahí, lo sientes, y no tiene tanto que ver con Néstor y los demás, sino contigo. Una parte de ti está mal puesta. Algo está mal contigo, hoy más que nunca. ¿Hay alguien a quien le puedas decir? ¿A quién quieres decirle estas cosas, Gaspar? ¿Quién las va a escuchar? ¿A quién estás tratando de impresionar quedándote callado?

(No, nadie, nadie, nadie).

Hay voces tu casa que te preguntan qué estás haciendo, qué estás esperando, pero hablan tan bajito que casi puedes convencerte de que es solo el sonido de las olas chocando contra esta mierda de ciudad.


	3. Hablemos de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini flashbacks.

A veces te preguntas qué dirían tus papás, tus hermanos, si supieran que te gustan los hombres. En otras ocasiones te preguntas qué te dirías tú mismo si tú no fueras tú. Hay días en lo que no te importa. Otros días sales de tu casa seguro de que todos pueden leer tu mente y ahora todos saben que eres gay y lo único que quieres es morirte, cavar una zanja y pudrirte ahí mismo. Dejar que los cuervos te coman los ojos para no ver nada nunca más. Otros días sales de tu casa medianamente dispuesto a hacer lo que cualquier persona te pida.

Adrián no te mira cuando están en el colegio porque anda tomado de la mano de Raquel, que es tan bonita que duele mirarla. No es como que quieras andar de la mano con alguien, ni siquiera con Néstor. Qué cursi. Sí te gustaría que te saludara a veces, solo para que no te tentaras a gritar en medio de la clase que si tú eres maricón, Adrián es eso y medio, porque al menos tú no andas mintiéndole a la gente (pero eso no es verdad, Gaspar). Que le den a Adrián y a sus sentimientos y sus confesiones de amor y sus susurros deshonestos. Que te den a ti por dejarlo convencerte, por hallar la manera de amarrarte a esta telaraña que siempre termina contigo en su pieza, respirando lento y con ganas de vomitar. Cómo odias a todos, Gaspar. Cómo los vas a matar a todos algún día.

Adrián siempre te dice _gracias_ y a ti te da rabia porque para eso que te pague, ¿no? Que te invite un café del Juan Valdéz y que él compre los condones. Si total eso es lo que están consiguiendo aquí. Sexo por autoestima. Sexo por lástima. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras virgen, Gaspar, y te dieron ganas de llorar porque acababas de botar a la basura algo que valía mucho más que complacer a un compañero de curso que apenas te habla? Solo querías sentir que le gustabas a alguien. Ni sabes por qué le gustas a Adrián. Probablemente ni él sabe, pobre imbécil que es.

Todo siempre parece tan sucio en su dormitorio.

—No me digas gracias —dices porque estás cansado y tu cansancio siempre va acompañado de valentía—. Es raro.

Adrián no responde y se termina de abrochar los pantalones y tú tienes algo que decir, lo sabes, algo sobre Raquel, quizás. Algo sobre como nunca te quitaste la camisa porque el corte en tu brazo está hundido y nunca va a desaparecer una vez las costras se caigan. Es tu recuerdo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Adrián y tú te das cuenta de que no has dicho nada durante los últimos cinco minutos y él te está mirando fijamente, confundido. Ahora es cuando te vas pero sigues sentado ahí, con el brazo ardiéndote.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes.

Adrián no te deja de mirar y tú lo ves bajar sus ojos hasta tus brazos. Obvio que sabe. Obvio que le importa, piensas, porque te quiere. ¿O no? Aunque no te interesa mucho que le importe, porque no te conoce aunque te jure amor eterno. Le debe decir lo mismo a Raquel y ella debe decir todas esas cosas que tú no. Tú estás aquí porque te gusta tirar. Eso es todo.

—¿Tienes hecho el ensayo para el martes?

—Todavía no. Lo voy a empezar hoy.

Adrián te sigue hablando, como si significara algo, te dice si estás bien de nuevo, hace el amague de besarte cuando tú te despides pero retrocede y te mira raro, con los ojos un poco brillantes y palabras magníficas al borde de la lengua.

Te da pena así que te ríes.

 

Trinidad siempre te habla como si supiera algo que tú no, con una sonrisa torcida que muestra los dientes que Rebecca le quitó a golpes cuando iban en séptimo básico. Fue culpa de Emilia, porque Rebecca estaba diciéndole algo sobre su mamá y Trinidad, siempre con ínfulas de heroína, halló necesario pegarle con su estuche en la cabeza a Rebecca. El resto fue historia. Recuerdas haber tomado a Trinidad de la cintura y que ella te pegó un codazo en la cara tan fuerte que te dejó mareado, que Rebecca le gritó _lesbiana conchetumadre_ y que nunca antes la habías oído siquiera murmurar una grosería. Emilia se puso a llorar.

Nunca más te has metido en peleas de mujeres. _Es un cacho_ , dijo Néstor esa vez. Andaba callado durante esos días y nunca quiso explicarte qué le pasaba y tú al final dejaste de preguntar porque andabas más preocupado con que Giselle insistía con que estaba gorda y, de algún modo, sus quejas frecuentes te estaban carcomiendo el cerebro, como una araña metida en tu oreja. Tal vez era otra pelea, Giselle contra su propia mente, y tú ya habías roto tu promesa de nunca más intervenir en conflictos femeninos apenas le dijiste _a nadie le importan estas cosas, ¿por qué a ti sí?_

Esa vez, en lugar de irte con una frente adolorida, te fuiste con sus pensamientos repitiéndose en tu cabeza.

No quieres pensar que ella te contagió esto, como si fuera un resfrío para el que el único remedio es tomar aspirina. No es así. Es feo pensar eso y no quieres echarle la culpa a Giselle, que es la única persona que realmente intenta escucharte cuando hablas, la que quiere leerte entre líneas. Pero ella sí hizo algo, no puedes negarlo, y quizás surtió efecto porque ya estabas algo enfermo de antes y era cosa de tiempo. Tu mamá siempre te jodió cariñosamente con que eras _rellenito_ cuando eras más pequeño. Quizás eso te cagó la mente, porque no querías que la gente te conociera por meterte todo a la boca. No querías existir y ocupar más espacio del que necesitas es una manera muy desafiante de hacerlo, en tu opinión.

Cuando tenías trece años y Néstor miraba a todos con ojos desconfiados, bajaste quince kilos y casi lograste quererte un poquito. Todos te felicitaron o no reaccionaron. No es que quisieras las palmadas en tu espalda pero se sentía bien saber que no eras un adefesio. Habías hallado la cuerda con la que podías atar tu paranoia.

—Estás flaco —te dijo Néstor esa vez, mientras él comía yogurt y tú tomabas sorbitos de agua—. ¿Estás a dieta?

Te reíste.

—Las dietas son para maricones —dijo Néstor con el asomo de una sonrisa, de las pocas que te mostraba en aquel tiempo, y como te gustaba verlo feliz tú fingiste que no te dolió.

Cuantas cosas no le has dicho solo porque querías verlo feliz. Piensa en todas las cosas que haces por él para que esté un poco más contento. Todas las veces que te has mordido la lengua para no decirle algo bañado en veneno que acabaría por romperle el corazón.

Ja. Claro, como si tuvieras tanto poder como para siquiera hacerlo sentir mal.

 

Odias los recreos porque Giselle siempre desaparece y tú te ves forzado a conversar con toda esta gente de ojos brillantes y chistes fáciles que tú no sabes seguir muy bien. Son todos peces en el mar y tú todavía no aprendes a nadar, pero está bien porque no es eterno y prontamente llegas de vuelta a la orilla con el sonido de una campana y Giselle sentándose de nuevo a tu lado.

—Henríquez, necesito que me mandes tu parte del trabajo hoy día en la noche —te dice Rebecca cuando al lado de tu puesto. Llama a todos los que no son sus amigos por el apellido. Tú asientes y no dices nada porque estás cansado y ella ya está acostumbrada a creer que eres estúpido. La miras darse vuelta a decirle algo a una de sus amigas y todas ríen.

Giselle se mantiene silenciosa. Trinidad no llegó a la clase. Adrián y Raquel están conversando al fondo de la sala y puedes oírlos pero no puedes entenderlos. Emilia te mira extrañada pero desvía la vista cada vez que intentas atraparla observándote. Es un día como cualquier otro.

—Me siento como el hoyo —dices porque necesitas decir algo. Giselle ríe. Tu teléfono vibra y un solo mensaje de Javier aparece. ¿Quieres juntarte hoy, Gaspar? ¿En Bellavista? ¿Te tinca?

Sopesas tus opciones. Tu último encuentro con Javier terminó en comida y una charla sin rumbo acerca de programas de TV que no miras, pero es mejor que llegar a tu casa a pensar en frutas y nieve y cosas tontas. Giselle dijo que va a estar ocupada en la tarde porque tiene que ir a su primerísima clase de baile. Tú no sabes bailar, y a veces lo piensas y te da risa porque, según Giselle, todos los gays saben bailar. Quizás deberías aprender, para ser un poco más estereotípico. Esto de llorar en los rincones se está poniendo viejo y es más emo que homosexual.

Okay, le dices. Nos vemos ahí.

 

Javier no te pregunta como estás sino que te dice como está él. Tuvo una prueba de física. Le fue mal. Tiene un compañero de curso que tiene un siete en todas las asignaturas pero él lo halla un poco falso, ¿sabes? Porque Cristóbal, como se llama, no es naturalmente inteligente, sino que traga libros 24/7 y los escupe como si no hacerlo fuera a hacerlo reventar. Es un chico raro, ese Cristóbal, callado y con cara de víctima permanente.

—Tener buena memoria igual es ser inteligente —murmuras. Tienes un completo en la mano que no te quieres comer porque deben ser todas tus calorías del día, fijo. Javier ríe.

—Ser inteligente es inventar soluciones, no repetir las de otros.

Tienes que darle la razón respecto a eso. Le das un mordisco pequeño a tu completo, tratando de hacerte una excusa para poder botar el resto a la basura. El estómago te duele y no sabes si es hambre, ansias o nervios. O un tumor. Ojalá sea un tumor.

—Igual hay que aplaudirle el esfuerzo —dices. Javier te mira fijamente por varios segundos y tú le sostienes la mirada.

—Toda nuestra generación es una mierda exactamente porque aplaudimos el esfuerzo, no el éxito. Todos creen que basta con haberse esforzado. ¿Qué es esforzarte si no conseguiste nada?

—Pero tu compañero está consiguiendo algo.

—¿Pero vale la pena?

—Si lo hace feliz…

—Ese es el asunto, Gaspar —responde rápido, como si la discusión hubiera avivado algo dentro de él que trata de salir por su boca—, no lo hace feliz.

¿A ti qué te hace feliz, Gaspar? ¿Existe algo que te gustaría hacer por el resto de tu vida, todos los días? ¿Algo que te llene ese agujero en tu pecho que llevas contigo a todas partes? ¿Es necesario tener algo que te haga feliz? Néstor tiene su guitarra y Adrián tiene sus revistas científicas y Giselle sus tejidos y Trinidad sus partidos de fútbol y tú tienes un millar de poemas que odias. No eres feliz. Néstor no es feliz. Giselle no es feliz. Por favor, que levante la mano alguien que sea feliz y que explique como mierda lo hace.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntas, como si tuvieras algún derecho de defender los sentimientos de este chico al que nunca has conocido. Javier guarda silencio por un momento.

—Nadie que sea feliz pasa tanto tiempo durmiendo.

Javier prende un cigarro.


	4. Solipsismo

Néstor, como todos los días de su vida desde que decidió que no vale la pena confrontar a la sociedad, toca su guitarra y te da la espalda. Hay cosas que quieres decirle pero hay algo tan delicado en sus dedos deslizándose sobre las cuerdas que, al final, se te traba la lengua y simplemente miras como sus hombros se mueven. No conoces esta canción.

Los acordes acaban y Néstor teclea en su computador como si tú no estuvieras ahí. El silencio te libera el alma y las palabras están allí, al alcance de la mano, y salen con la facilidad de haberlas dicho mil veces.

—¿No vas a salir nunca? —preguntas. Las cosas que le dices ya no tienen emoción alguna. A nadie le importan, ni siquiera a ti.

Néstor no te responde y, extrañamente, como alguien gatillando algo en ti abruptamente, te enojas y aprietas las sábanas de la cama entre tus dedos. Quizás Néstor escucha tu respiración acelerarse o siente tu mirada taladrarle hasta los huesos porque se da vuelta por primera vez y te mira con los ojos entornados, casi acusador, y tú abruptamente quieres gritarle hasta desgarrarte la garganta.

Te asusta la potencia del sentimiento. No es tu lugar enfurecerte, Gaspar, ¿qué estás haciendo? Pero estás respirando fuerte y estás sudando frío y escuchas algo que no es tú ni Néstor y quieres decirle que se calle, que no se meta en esto, que no lo arruine porque Néstor te está mirando con algo que no es indiferencia y tú todavía quieres matarlo por no ser mejor que tú. Está enfermo y tú también lo estás. Lo sientes en tu brazo y en los restos de comida entre tus dientes y lo ves en sus ojeras y sus cortinas cerradas para no ver el mar.

No le importas, Gaspar. Las únicas cosas por las que Néstor se preocupa son sus canciones estúpidas y los demonios bajo su cama y Emilia.

—Al menos háblame, por la cresta —murmuras—. Di _algo_.

Y Néstor te mira, los ojos muy abiertos y el semblante duro, y habla. Néstor habla de como no te puede comentar las cosas "importantes" porque tú no eres tú, Gaspar, tú eres un ente falso disfrazado de un humano común y corriente y no eres de fiar. Todos son Emilia y Emilia es dios y Néstor sabe, siempre ha sabido, así que deja de fingir de una puta vez, tú no eres Gaspar, tú eres otra _cosa_ y el resto de su diatriba se pierde en gritos y el hecho de que te tiene orillado contra la pared y nunca has visto a nadie con la intención de matar tan clara en los ojos.

Por primera vez te sientes como la persona más sana en la habitación.

—¿De qué chucha estás hablando? —dices, no queriendo decirlo muy fuerte porque temes que alguien entre a la habitación y Néstor entre en pánico, o peor, que lo vean así y decidan que ha sido suficiente locura y lo manden a un sanatorio. Está loco, mucho más loco que lo que jamás pensaste, pero es tu mejor amigo y lo quieres de mil maneras diferentes y se ve mejor con una guitarra en sus manos que en una camisa de fuerza.

—De la verdad —dice con tal convicción que una parte de ti casi quieres creerle, aunque eso signifique admitir una barbaridad digna de un Oscar al mejor guión cinematográfico—. Yo sé la verdad, Gaspar. No hay otra explicación para toda esta mierda.

No entiendes así que ni siquiera puedes discutirle. Solo lo miras hasta que Néstor te suelta y empieza a dar vueltas por su habitación como león enjaulado, tirándose el pelo de vez en cuando y dejando salir gruñidos que te suenan familiares. Recuerdas noches enterrándote las uñas en el brazo, tratando de ahuyentar a una bestia invisible alojada en tu nuca. Néstor se da vuelta de nuevo y te mira, los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido y tú sientes miedo.

—Estoy solo —dice en voz baja, con algo que suena más como desesperación que tristeza, comenzando a respirar tan aprisa que temes que se hiperventile—. Me gustaría que todos se murieran. ¡Me da la misma hueá!

Y, dicho eso, Néstor patea su escritorio y todo se da vuelta en el suelo, desde su computador hasta sus parlantes en un estruendo colosal. Tú te orillas más hacia la pared, los dientes apretados hasta que el ruido termina y Néstor te está observando.

—Debo irme —murmuras ridículamente, mareado en adrenalina, y lentamente te pones de pie. Escuchas pasos en el pasillo. Él niega con la cabeza y murmura algo que no entiendes pero que suena profundamente disgustado, no sabes si con él mismo, contigo o con el Universo entero.

El hermano mayor de Néstor te deja salir de la habitación con cautela, mirándote con desconfianza, y tú no miras hacia atrás porque estás seguro de que algo que no quieres ver va a estar viéndote de vuelta.

 

—Mi mejor amigo está loco —le dices a Javier. Está tocando la guitarra en la plaza y a ti te duele el estómago verlo. Se detiene y te mira.

—¿Loco en buena onda o loco a lo Charles Manson?

—Lo segundo.

Javier chasquea la lengua. Te preguntas como se sentirá vivir en el cerebro de Néstor.

—¿Qué tiene?

—No sé —dices. Ni sabes lo que tienes tú—, pero hace meses que está mal. Ya no sale de su casa.

—Está viviendo la gran vida, entonces —dice Javier y tú ríes antes de que él empiece a tocar una canción que te suena distante. ¿Avenged Sevenfold? Preguntarías, pero temes quedar como ignorante.

—Me estuvo hablando de cosas raras la última vez que lo vi.

Javier te mira con curiosidad así que tú hablas más, aunque oír tu propia voz decir los disparates que dijo Néstor te hace sentir distante de la tierra bajo tus pies. Le hablas de su hermano muerto y de su papá enfermo y de las boletas vencidas apiladas encima del microondas y solo cuando dices la última palabra te sientes asqueroso, como si acabaras de romper la promesa más importante de tu vida al contarle todo esto a alguien que Néstor nunca ha visto y que tú apenas conoces. Es por eso que es fácil soltar la lengua, supones.

Javier, por alguna razón, te mira como si supiera algo que tú no.

 

Nunca has estado seguro si estuviste tú primero o Raquel, porque Adrián nunca fue claro al respecto y como tú no querías que te importara, jamás te molestaste en preguntar y solo te diste cuenta de que algo estaba mal con tu forma de pensar cuando, entre las telenovelas de tu madre, te percataste de que si tu vida apareciera en la tele, probablemente serías el villano que muere al final como castigo por entrometerse en el amor verdadero.

Amor verdadero entre Raquel y Adrián, piensas, porque independiente de las veces que Adrián te dice que estás flaco y ojeroso y deberías dormir más, a veces algo rebalsa dentro de él y te grita y tú, que pese a tu quietud nunca has sido de dejarte dominar, gritas más fuerte y cosas más hirientes, cosas que te dirías a ti mismo si te pillaras en la calle. Todos te odian. Nunca lograrás nada. Eres basura. Y a veces, solo unas cuantas veces que puedes contar con una mano, resulta que algo se apodera de ti y tus nudillos chocan contra algo blando que cruje bajo la fuerza de tus huesos porque el odio tiene que salir por alguna parte.

Adrián siempre te pega de vuelta, al menos. La primera vez Trinidad tuvo que meterse. La segunda vez te detuviste porque él dijo tu nombre como un insulto y te dolió. Ya no recuerdas la tercera vez. La cuarta fue en su casa, cuando sus papás no estaban y él estaba hablando de que debías dejar de centrarte tanto en Néstor, pero solo lo decía porque él no entendía, porque Adrián no tiene amigos de verdad. Te tiene a ti, tanto como tú se lo permites, y tiene a Raquel que lo mira con desconfianza y a ti con una sonrisa tensa cuando tú le pides a Adrián que _por favor_ deje de hablar en clases.

Es un día de esos, en los que tienes visiones adormiladas en clases cuando Adrián te mira raro desde su asiento al otro lado del tuyo. Tu estómago se encoge. Algo está mal. Observas alrededor pero están todos ocupados en sus cosas, en sus ejercicios de matemáticas y en sus conversaciones y nadie te está mirando a ti, excepto él y Raquel.

Probablemente, Gaspar, en diez años más esto será una anécdota graciosa contada entre amigos un viernes en la noche. Una historia sobre aquellos dos segundos en los que miraste en los ojos maquillados de tu compañera de curso con cuyo novio tú te habías estado tirando por _meses_ y te diste cuenta de que lo que tú creías que era tu secreto mejor guardado quizás no era tal cosa. El vómito sube a tu garganta con un mareo horripilante que te deja pálido, tanto que por un segundo el mundo a tu alrededor se siente absurdo y excesivamente ruidoso.

Te dedicas a hacer rayados sin sentido en tu cuaderno por el resto de la clase, incapaz de concentrarte y demasiado temeroso de levantar la cabeza. _Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no está pasando_.

Cuando la clase termina huyes sin mirar a nadie y solo cuando estás a mitad del camino a tu casa te detienes, sacas tu celular y mandas un simple mensaje.

_voy a tu casa. ojala estes solo._

Adrián no contesta pero a ti no te importa.

 

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

Adrián no te mira. Tardó quince minutos en llegar, probablemente habiendo ido a dejar a Raquel a su casa antes de partir a la suya, y durante todo ese tiempo has podido planificar todo lo que dirás en tu cabeza pero apenas lo ves algo en tu cerebro hierve y olvidas todo.

Él, pese a que es él y no tú, que es flaquito y no tiene amigos y no habla en clases, se ve extrañamente asustado frente a ti, como si tú fueras un perro rabioso y él el gato sin garras.

—¿Por qué le dijiste? —dices. Un camión pasa ruidosamente por entre las calles. Adrián se ordena el pelo con dedos temblorosos.

—Se dio cuenta sola.

—¿Cómo cresta?

Una parte de ti sabe que no deberías estar tan empecinado en esto. No te gusta Adrián. Todo de él te da asco y sería lo mejor cortar esto y salir libre de pecado, pero te sientes humillado por razones inexplicables. Quizás es que no quieres que alguien, quien sea, sepa que te rebajaste a este nivel por lo sediento que estabas de que alguien te quisiera y escuchara tus estupideces y leyera tus poemas. Tal vez te sientes mal porque solo tienes quince años y no quieres pensar en qué significa para ti que nunca has logrado que te gusten las mujeres.

—¡No sé! Me preguntó de la nada y yo…

—¿Y tú le dijiste la verdad? —preguntas, incrédulo—. ¿Así, sin más?

—¡Me asusté, hueón!

Ríes amargamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ella no se va a quedar callada? —dices, porque al final ese es el tema aquí. Tus sentimientos de culpa son otra cosa, es tu reputación y tú orgullo lo que está en juego aquí. Adrián te mira con impaciencia repentina.

—¿Crees que no lo pensé al tiro? No va a decir nada.

—¿Cómo sabes? Su pololo la estuvo cagando con un compañero de curso hace como mil meses. Está en todo su derecho de decirle a todo el mundo, cresta, si yo fuera ella lo haría.

—Si tú fueras ella no estaríamos peleándonos por esto.

—Nadie te obliga a andar con ambos, o la hueá que sea esto.

—Yo te dije que la patearía si tú me decías.

Es la verdad. Adrián lo dijo en un principio, cuando quizás creyó que tu callada derrota ante sus proclamaciones de afecto significaban que tú sentías lo mismo. Le cortaste las alas rápidamente a esa idea y, aún así, Adrián insistió y aceptó cuando te ofreciste la idea de hacer esto algo "superficial", como si fuera normal ir a ese paso después de que alguien te dice que está enamorado de ti. Pero Adrián no te conoce. Es por eso que lo puede decir, que lo puede creer tan vehementemente. Está enamorado de lo que pareces, no de lo que eres.

—¿También le dijiste lo mismo a ella? —preguntas ácidamente aunque te de pena la cara que pone Adrián, como si acabaras de hacer una bola de papel con sus sentimientos y se los hubieras arrojado a la cara—. No entiendo cual es la idea de andar jugando así.

Adrián suspira, se encoge de hombros y no responde. Nunca lo ha hecho. No tiene una respuesta para esto y tú ya has perdido interés en exigir una.

—Dile que no le diga a nadie —dices— o juro que te saco la chucha.

Él se ríe en un suspiro cansado que transpira que no cree en tu amenaza, pero eso es porque no te conoce. No te conoce para nada.


	5. Inanición afectiva

Raquel te dijo _hablemos_ después de clases y tú dijiste sí porque nunca has sabido decir no. La idea de decepcionar a otros, de que sientan el peso en sus pechos al oír tu negación, te quiebra.

Tal vez tu problema es que tienes demasiados sentimientos. Raquel es la persona más bonita que conoces y la odias un poco por eso porque su cara es un recuerdo constante de lo mal hecho que estás, así que mientras ella se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, con las bebidas entre ustedes, tú solo piensas que te gustaría arrancarle la piel con las uñas. Tu bebida es transparente y tiene cero calorías y la de ella le dejará los dientes amarillos, y aún así te sientes juzgado.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —dice ella. Tiene la voz suave y las uñas limadas y limpias. Tú tienes manchas de corrector y tinta entre tus dedos.

—No tengo mucho que decirte —respondes pero la voz te tiembla y te sale aguda. Raquel te sonríe, amarga.

—¿Seguro?

Esa es una pregunta, Gaspar. Hay cosas que tienes para decir, pero no sabes si es apropiado decírselas a Raquel y aquellas que sí quieres que ella escuche están atrapadas en algún lugar entre tu boca y un pozo de dos metros de profundidad lleno de dudas y orgullos vacíos.

—¿Quieres que te pida disculpas? —preguntas, más agresivo de lo que deberías. Raquel toma un sorbo de su botella mientras a la tuya se le va el gas y una familia de cuatro pasa al lado de la mesa, discutiendo algo que pasa por encima de tu cabeza.

—No —dice ella—. Solo quiero saber qué opinas de Adrián.

Hay algo pesado en esa pregunta, algo que te dice que midas tus palabras, pero tú estás exhausto y quieres dormir una eternidad y media en lugar de lidiar con esto. Te sientes sucio y enorme, como si pesaras tres veces lo que dice la balanza.

—Es súper estúpido.

Raquel ríe, casi histérica, y por un segundo juras que tiene los ojos enrojecidos. Intentas que no te importe, pero te importa. Estas cosas siempre te importan, aunque tú las hayas provocado.

—Me dijo que te quiere caleta —te dice y tú tienes la sensación de que esas son las palabras que ella esperaba escuchar de tu boca, pero tú nunca oíste a Adrián mencionar a Raquel excepto cuando tú necesitabas quejarte de su existencia porque te sentías incómodo ante su presencia queda en el dormitorio de Adrián, entre su perfume y sus regalos y sus mensajes en su teléfono. Y Adrián siempre la defendía. ¿Te habrá defendido a ti ante Raquel?

—No sé yo de eso.

—Debes saber, estuvieron tirando desde cuándo… ¿el año pasado?

No respondes. Te lo dijo tantas veces pero ahora todo eso suena lejano y un poco más que falso.

—Tú haz lo que quieras —murmuras, la mirada fija en tu botella que ni has tocado—. Me da lo mismo. No le volveré a hablar. Tú decide si lo pateas o no. Ya no es mi problema.

—Eso no es lo que quiero conversar contigo —replica ella, impaciente—. Lo que quiero saber qué es lo que Adrián _siente_.

Y tú te preguntas, Gaspar, qué se sentirá que a alguien le importe como te sientes. El mundo se encoge un poco, se vuelve más silencioso mientras tú hablas, mientras dices que Adrián es un poco nostálgico, un poco torpe, un poco pretencioso, pero que tiene buenas intenciones escondidas bajo capas y capas de miedo. No sabes de qué es ese miedo, pero puedes intuirlo. Tú le tienes miedo a la vida y Adrián debe tenerle miedo a la libertad. Así funcionan las cosas.

Tu bebida ya no tiene gas cuando terminas de hablar. Ya nada tiene sabor cuando quedas callado y Raquel tiene los ojos húmedos y te mira con algo que no has visto en los ojos de una persona antes. No sabes describirlo pero te hace sentir solo y pequeño porque está tomando esta situación demasiado bien como para tener tu misma edad. Si hubieras estado tú en sus zapatos probablemente estarías en un retén de carabineros.

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías?

—Sí. Eso es todo.

—Okay.

Prometes no volver a hablarle a Adrián. Te da pena, y te odias por sentir pena.

 

Como no tienes amigos a los que les puedas contar estas cosas sin que te vomiten encima o te intenten asesinar, acabas sentado en una plaza de nuevo mientras Javier toca la guitarra y la gente le deja monedas de un peso en una cajita desarmada. Es fácil decirle cosas raras a gente que no conoces.

—Te lo puedo decir porque apenas te conozco, pero soy gay.

—Oh —dice él, pero suena a cortesía más que a sorpresa. Intentas no ofenderte.

—Me he estado tirando a uno de mis compañeros de curso por meses. Y ahora su polola se enteró.

—Qué cresta, ni mi vida es tan interesante.

—Es porque no te gusta el pico.

Javier se ríe de manera tan violenta que debe interrumpir su canción a la mitad. Sonríes porque siempre te ha gustado hacer a la gente reír, considerando que no eres alguien particularmente chistoso. Néstor es el que tirabas los chistes buenos. Tú eras el que los amargaba.

—Igual, feo de tu parte hacer eso —dice Javier y tú no respondes porque piensas lo mismo. Él te mira con curiosidad—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Parar.

Te sonríe de ese modo que lo hace, como una burla escondida a todo lo que te forma como persona. Está tan convencido de su superioridad, te parece, o quizás es tu envidia hablando por ti, incapaz de soportar a alguien que no se detesta. Javier se siente con el poder de juzgar a su compañero de curso por su esfuerzo, ¿qué le impide reírse de ti para sus adentros? Te vio en el momento más patético de tu vida. No le puedes tener respeto a una persona si esa fue su carta de presentación.

—Parar porque te pillaron. Bien maduro.

—No es tan así...

Javier no te responde y empieza a tocar otra canción y tú te quedas con el enojo en la garganta.

 

Decides hacer todo breve e ir donde Adrián ese mismo día, antes de tomar once. No puedes evitar correr porque el nerviosismo te está corroyendo los huesos, dándote chispazos de adrenalina incontrolable. La mamá de Adrián ya te conoce y te sonríe con amabilidad y tú por primera vez sientes vergüenza mientras esperas a que te deje pasar a su dormitorio.

Adrián te recibe como siempre pero hay un peso en sus movimientos, en la forma en que sus ojos no pueden quedarse quietos en un solo lugar, que te revela lo importante que es esto para él, y así de rápido tu ansiedad se va. Estás aquí para arrancar corazones, para ser cruel. No eres la víctima, Gaspar.

Tienes pena y Adrián tiene miedo. Esa ha sido la formula de la relación que han sostenido durante todos estos meses: tú gritas y él tiembla. No sabes qué quiere de ti pero tampoco sabes qué espera de él mismo, y tal vez eso es lo que hace tan difícil el ser honesto y decirle que ya es suficiente, que crezca, que piense en Raquel. Sería hipócrita de tu parte (¡piensa en Giselle!).

Pero hiciste una promesa, Gaspar, y tú no creerás esto ni ahora ni nunca, pero eres mejor persona de lo que piensas. No eres tan cruel como para partir sin unas últimas palabras. (No eres tan cruel como para partir).

Así que ahí estás, en esta habitación en la que perdiste tu virginidad cuando tenías catorce años. Demasiado joven. Ya casi vas a cumplir dieciséis. Todos estamos muriendo. Adrián está pálido y te observa como siempre, con esta mezcla de embeleso, terror e impaciencia que nunca terminarás de comprender. Te gustaría verte a ti mismo cuando miras a Néstor. Probablemente te ves deprimido a morir.

—Hablé con Raquel.

—Eso caché.

—Sí. Y le dije que no volvería a hablarte.

Adrián parpadea y en un segundo se ve aterrado y a ti te duele el estómago. Lo odias y quieres enojarte con él y al mismo tiempo quieres salir de allí porque no puedes con todo esto.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —te preguntas y suena tan vulnerable que súbitamente solo quieres retractarte de todo.

—Porque estás pololeando con ella, Adrián, no conmigo. Yo soy _la otra_ , prácticamente.

—Puedo terminar con ella.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer eso?

Y él trastabilla antes de decirte que sí y tú sabes que su corazón no está en lo que está diciendo. Te preguntas si siempre ha sido así de inseguro, si siempre ha estado así de confundido, y luego te adjudicas el título de Rey Midas de la depresión.

—Ni siquiera me puedes responder bien —murmuras con asco y Adrián pestañea rápido. Las manos le tiemblan—. Quédate con ella, mejor, es más fácil.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti.

¿Por qué te está haciendo esto si jura quererte tanto? Has sido tratado mejor por gente que ha jurado odiarte. Al menos ellos te dan salidas fáciles y no te dejan entre la espada y la pared, entre lo correcto y lo que realmente quieres hacer.

Piensas en Néstor con su guitarra y sus canciones tristes y la voz de cantante indie y te preguntas si a él le importaría que nadie en el mundo lo quisiera y te dices que no. Con las cosas que cree, ya debe estar convencido de que está completamente solo en el mundo, que nadie nunca piensa en él. Quizás cuantas veces al día Adrián te imagina. ¿Has contado las veces que recuerdas a Néstor? ¿El color de sus ojos? ¿Las pecas en su nariz? ¿Sus uñas ensangrentadas, esa vez que te las mostró cuando tenían trece años y como te dejó correr tus manos por sus dedos?

Si Néstor estuviera bien, si Néstor no estuviera en su pieza ahora encerrado en sus alucinaciones, si Néstor no existiera, si su hermano nunca hubiera muerto, si se hubieran mantenido como amigos, si no sintieras todas estas cosas estúpidas que te dejaste sentir cuando eras más inmaduro y más romántico, esto no estaría pasando. La única razón por la que admitiste a Adrián es porque sabías, Gaspar, que Néstor no era y nunca iba a ser una posibilidad y tenías catorce años y miedo de lo solo que estabas de pronto y de la idea de que este sueño del siglo veintiuno, la casa de dos pisos con la esposa y los hijos y el Golden Retriever, todo eso era imposible para ti.

Y todavía estás tan solo y aun estás de luto por tu soledad. Raquel estaba tan triste. Adrián está a punto de echarse a llorar frente a ti. ¿Quién te importa más?

—Si de verdad me quieres —dices— deja de usarme como tu segunda opción para el día que Raquel se aburra de ti.

No quieres que salga tan tembloroso como sale, pero así es como logras decirlo.


	6. Un descanso

Hay tres cosas que todo el mundo debería conocer de ti antes de querer ser tu amigo. La primera es que nunca sientes las cosas que dices, ni te gustan las cosas de las que te ríes ni quieres las cosas que proteges. La segunda es que eres estupendo en el negocio de dejar a las personas ir excepto cuando te enamoras de ellas. La tercera es que eres más como un cigarro que una persona: le gustas a algunos y otros te detestan, pero la verdad es que al final a todos envenenas por igual.

Giselle te pide que dejes de ser dramático, pero eso es porque no sabe por qué estás siendo particularmente deprimente al punto que ni tú te puedes tomar en serio. No le puedes decir así que en cambio estás tirado en su cama, sintiéndote raro y solitario de una manera superficial. Ir donde Adrián te daba algo que hacer cuando todo lo demás se veía forzoso y aburrido. ¿Qué haces ahora?

Te sientes mejor, por alguna razón. No te sientes podrido por dentro pero tampoco te sientes sano, aunque es un avance.

—¿Has hablado con la Trini? —preguntas. Giselle se está alisando el pelo y todo huele a plástico quemado.

—¿Por qué debería hablar con ella?

—Como que es tu mejor amiga.

—¿Y tú has hablado con Néstor?

La respuesta corta es que no. La respuesta más larga es que desde la última vez que viste estás aterrado de lo que verás si apareces de nuevo en su casa, de lo que Néstor te dirá esta vez. No puedes forzarte a ti mismo a ponerte en el área de una persona más enferma que tú y esperar salir con tu mente intacta.

Otro día, te dices. Pronto.

Javier te lee pasajes de libros de filosofía y, sin decirlo con palabras, te trata como estúpido cuando cuestionas lo que dicen sus adorados genios. _Qué sabrás tú_ , dice él cuando es incapaz de contraargumentarte sin citar a alguien más, cuando le repites lo que te dijo cuando habló de su compañero de curso.

Te gustaría saber qué hay en su mente, no lo que le gustaría que hubiera, pero eres incapaz de expresar este capricho así que te contentas con oírlo hablar de la esencia del ser o algo así. No te importa mucho pero es algo con lo que rellenar tus días ahora que no tienes la cama de alguien más para sentirte como un gusano.

—¿Dejaste a tu compañero? —te pregunta entre libros.

—Sí.

Te mira raro, con curiosidad empalagante. Te hace sentir sucio.

—Lástima —dice y te mira expectante, esperando que te molestes y respondas algo furioso. No le das el gusto así que se ríe entre dientes—. ¿Y qué hay de tu amigo? ¿El loquito? Antes me hablabas harto de él.

Dice lo último con cierto rastro de mofa. Carraspeas.

—No lo he ido a ver.

—¿Miedo?

—No es eso.

Asiente con la cabeza lentamente. Te irrita en exceso, lo sabes, así que tomas un respiro hondo y lo dejas ir junto con tu frustración hacia Javier y hacia ti mismo.

—¿Qué hay de tu compañero de curso? ¿El mateo?

Te observa deliberativo. Lo puedes ver en sus ojos.

—Está bien. Cris está bien.

 

—Henríquez —dice Rebecca, poniéndose frente a tu pupitre. Notas, de manera ausente, que tiene un botón de la blusa desabrochado. Probablemente no se ha dado cuenta—, ayer era el último plazo para enviar tu parte.

La miras con cierta lejanía. Nunca la has hallado muy bonita y no entiendes por qué todos se intimidan ante su presencia. Es otra niñita cuica más que se cree lo mejor que le ha pasado al Universo desde el pan tostado y el melón con vino. Rebecca te odia porque no le tienes miedo y porque no te tiemblan las rodillas cuando se le sube la falda.

—Se me olvidó —confiesas—. Si quieres sácame del trabajo. Me da lo mismo.

—¿Te da lo mismo? —repite, voz ahogada en desdén.

—Eso dije.

Levanta las cejas y se va sin dignificarte con una respuesta. Giselle te mira con una sonrisa casi orgullosa reposándole en los labios pero tú no encuentras esa misma soberbia en ti mismo. Emilia te observa desde el otro lado del salón, ojos muy abiertos y algo muy similar a la cara que ponen los niños cuando creen que alguien les va a regalar un juguete decente en Navidad en vez del par de calcetines de siempre. Te hace pensar en Néstor, así que la miras de vuelta hasta que ella aparta la vista.

 

Tu mamá tiene una repostería y usualmente, cuando vuelves de clase temprano, la ayudas a trabajar. A veces entregas los pasteles en sus bolsitas de papel y le sonríes a gente con demasiada saliva en la boca y otras veces en cambio bates crema hasta que el vibrar de la batidora amenaza con hacerte los huesos polvo. Es agradable, en cierto modo, porque tu mamá no te habla mucho durante estos momentos si es que no hay algo urgente que discutir así que es momento de interacción maternal sin la interacción.

Hay ocasiones en las que el negocio anda lento y tú más que nada te sientas de la caja y juegas con tu celular hasta que alguien entra con el sonidito de la campana. Tu mamá la puso para que dejaras de ignorar a los clientes hasta que te gritaban o se iban. No eres muy bueno para esto de los negocios y la mayor parte de la gente ya te subestima por ser un adolescente con delantal y una malla en el pelo.

El único ruido que hay es el ventilador y tú te sumerges en tus pensamientos—quizás no es buena idea, pero solo puedes jugar una cantidad específica de partidas de Tetris antes de comenzar a querer morir por la monotonía del Universo. Así que piensas en Néstor y luego decides que mejor no porque te angustia de manera abrupta y sabes que no podrás deshacerte de eso pegado a tu pecho si lo dejas alojarse allí, y pasas a Adrián pero te da pena porque de cierto modo estúpido te sientes solo y eso que han sido, ¿cuántos? ¿Dos días?

Eres patético, Gaspar. No es que estés pérdidamente enamorado de Adrián, pero era compañía y entretención y una prueba segura de que eres al menos un poco capaz de ser querido por otro ser humano. Ahora que eso no está es medio difícil mirarte al espejo sin sentirte asqueroso ante la ausencia de validación externa. Sabes que está mal. Eso no significa que sepas cómo dejar de hacerlo.

Te preguntas si Néstor se siente solo, a veces, encerrado en esa habitación. Si a veces se cuestiona si acaso no se habrán olvidado o cansado de él cuando nadie toca a su puerta durante todo el día. Te gustaría poder comunicar de algún modo que lo tienes constantemente en tu cabeza, incluso si no lo llamas o lo vas a ver, pero eso requeriría decir cosas que no estás seguro de estar listo para confesar.

Estás tan adaptado a la derrota, Gaspar, que no puedes ni imaginar decir eso y que las cosas salgan bien.

 

Hubo algún momento de tu vida en que estuviste seguro de que estabas enamorado de Giselle, pero apenas intentaste tocarla esa vez cuando tenías trece y ella te estaba mirando de cierto modo que cuando lo recuerdas te hace sentir incómodo dentro de tu propia piel, te percataste de que no era exactamente esto lo que querías hacer con ella. La querías, pero no así, y le hiciste saber eso en palabras tartamudeadas, sintiéndote como un estropajo de hombre.

Ella, como es Giselle, dijo que estaba bien. Dos años después ustedes son mejores amigos. Giselle siempre es así, no se hace problema por nada.

No estás seguro de por qué, entonces, tienes tanto miedo de decirle que te estuviste acostando con el chico que tú sabías que le gusta. No puedes predecir su reacción porque le has mentido, la has incentivado ante algo imposible y has sido deshonesto con todos. Se va a enterar, tarde o temprano, si Raquel ya está al tanto. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Rebecca se entere y luego de eso todo el mundo lo haga.

Lidiarás cuando eso pase, te dices, y si eres más generoso con Giselle durante estos últimos días, ella se hace la tonta. La llevas al cine, le das berlines hechos por tu mamá, la dejas que te copie las tareas. Harías cualquier cosa por esta mujer, piensas, cuando la miras fumarse un cigarro en tu patio. No sientes que te comprenda, pero en ocasiones como esta, cuando tu cerebro está más despejado, entiendes que es porque ella es feliz y normal y eso está bien. Te hace feliz a ti, también, saber que está bien.

La envidia solo viene cuando tu mente se convierte en un líquido que corroe tus venas y no quieres nada más que poder molerte a ti mismo a golpes. Si no, solo es Giselle, con sus poemas tontos y sus vídeos aburridos y esta afición por tejer peluches de lana. Hizo uno de ti, una vez. Está en tu repisa. Está sonriendo con todos los dientes y se ve un poco psicótico debido a eso, pero te gusta.

Giselle no te dice por qué ya no habla con Trinidad, y tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué será. Fue de un día para otro, literalmente, que eran inseparables y luego Giselle decidió que no podía siquiera ver a Trinidad por más de cinco minutos sin empezar a pelearse por alguna razón estúpida. Es triste, Trinidad te cae bien. Es la única otra persona que rueda los ojos cuando Rebecca habla. Y Rebecca habla mucho. Rebecca habla como monito a cuerda y no se calla hasta que alguien suspira con hastío.

Tienes mucha compasión por todos, pero Rebecca es una persona complicada de estimar. Tú sabes que Néstor tenía algo en contra de ella, algo enmarcado por Emilia tartamudeando y mirando al suelo mientras Rebecca no para de hablar.

Porque es que la _Emilia_ , que obviamente necesita alguien que la defienda ahora que Néstor no está y a ti te viene algo cuando la miras, está sola. Trinidad se junta con ella todavía pero de esta manera distante en que la gente se congracia con otros para sentirse buenas personas. Alguna vez fuiste amigo de Emilia, no tanto como lo eras tú o ella con Néstor, pero le conversabas y le sonreías en los pasillos y eran amigos, al fin y al cabo. Era tu amiga. No sabes qué pasó con eso.

Eso es mentira, Gaspar. Sabes perfectamente. Empieza con _e_ y termina con _nvidia_ porque en algún momento te diste cuenta, sin que Néstor dijera nada, que la prefería a ella antes que a ti. Y a ti te dolió y como nunca has sido bueno para lidiar con la vida y sus chistes, decidiste que en vez de molestarte con él, le tendrías pica a ella. Emilia lo notó. Siempre ha sido perceptiva en su silencio así que lentamente dejó de hablarte y se distanció de tu vida hasta ahora que solo te mira, a veces, esperando que se te haya pasado la tontería.

No sabe que lo tuyo no es una etapa. Es de por vida. Naciste estúpido y morirás estúpido. Te gustaría saber si Emilia siente con tanta intensidad la existencia de Néstor como tú, o como él siente la de ella. Es la única persona que deja que lo toque, pero supones que tiene sentido. Dijo que Emilia era dios, ¿cierto? ¿Quién es tan valiente en su delirio como para negarle algo a dios?

Y si Néstor cree que ella es dios, ¿qué eres tú?

 

—¿Crees en Dios? —preguntas entre el humo de tu cigarro y como los ojos de Javier se cierran por sueño. Están en la sombra de un árbol. Javier llegó al lugar después de convocarte allí con el labio partido y una apariencia de frenesí en los ojos. No quisiste preguntar.

—No —dice.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me da flojera.

Tiene sentido. Javier te habla de su compañero de curso, de nuevo, y tú no quieres decirle que sientes que tiene una pequeña obsesión malsana con el tipo. No dice cosas buenas, que es lo más raro, pero tampoco pareciera que le tiene rabia. Solo habla de él como uno hablaría de su personaje favorito de una película o de un político de algún país que nunca conocerás.

—El otro día logré que se fumara un cigarro —dice casi con orgullo. No es algo por lo que sentirse bien, piensas. Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo—. Casi se puso a llorar, después.

—¿Por qué?

—Dijo que su mamá iba a oler el humo en él.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

Te mira con curiosidad.

—Nada. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo?

Por qué, de verdad.


	7. Albricias tardías

Le hablas de Javier a Giselle. No le puedes decir como lo conociste así que mientes y no es como que a ella le importe ese detalle porque está más interesada en saber detalles sobre Javier, así que tú se los das. Le dices que toca la guitarra. Le dices que tiene los ojos raros. Le dices que lee libros de filosofía, de Kierkegaard y de Nietzsche y de Kant, que tiene un rosario envuelto en la muñeca aunque no cree en Dios y que habla como personaje de telenovela.

Ella te habla de los amigos de Néstor y tú casi ríes porque ¿qué amigos? ¡Ustedes dos son sus amigos! Y ella se queda callada y te mira raro. Es la primera vez que oyes hablar acerca de Cristóbal y no lo sabes todavía, Gaspar, porque lamentablemente no eres psíquico, pero este nombre se repetirá muchas veces en los próximos cuatro años. Por ahora, asientes y escuchas la mitad de lo que Giselle dice.

Néstor tiene amigos por Internet. Uno de ellos se llama Cristóbal, al parecer, y es la primera vez que odias a alguien que no conoces. El nombre te suena y no sabes de dónde, lo que te irrita más. Néstor apenas te mira pero está haciendo amigos. Bien. Okay. No te importa. Te da lo mismo. Que se vayan a la mierda, los dos.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —pregunta Giselle, casi riendo, y tú no puedes explicarle así que no lo haces. Te reclinas en su silla y miras el techo. Tienes hambre. No, mentira. No tienes hambre. Estás bien.

Decides que no vas a visitar a Néstor nunca más, pero la verdad es que te dices eso todas las semanas. La otra verdad es que, esta vez, las palabras suenan diferentes en tu cabeza, más definitivas y abrumadas, y eso te asusta porque no puedes cansarte de Néstor. ¿Qué será de ustedes dos entonces? ¿Qué será de ti?

No logras angustiarte lo suficiente, porque al final, Gaspar, sabes que son justificaciones para aferrarte a tus convicciones.

 

Quizás es porque estás enojado por razones tontas pero decides reflexionar sobre lo que dijo Néstor porque no puedes seguir evitándolo, así que te sientas al lado de Emilia en el patio y tratas de no respirar muy fuerte. La niña se espanta rápido si no se es precavido.

—¿Néstor te ha dicho alguna de sus cosas? —Es la pregunta más ineficiente del mundo y Emilia te observa de un modo que te hace entender que no. Te pone un poco feliz. No quieres pensar por qué—. Ok, no importa.

—¿Debería haberme dicho algo?

—No, no necesariamente.

Te pones de pie y Emilia te observa de un modo que te da pena, pero no te gusta sentir pena por la gente y menos si en cierta medida los estimas. Le convidas almorzar juntos y ella sonríe como si se hubiera encontrado plata en la calle.

Quizás es un buen presagio.

 

Lees libros sobre enfermedades psiquiátricas, así como leíste libros tras libros de medicina veterinaria apenas Cosquillas se enfermó del hígado. No sirvió de nada. Tienes la sensación de que ahora tampoco servirá de nada excepto saciar tu curiosidad. No es que creas que Néstor es esquizofrénico, pero sus delirios no son normales y tú ya sabes bastante de esto de convencerte de mentiras. Las tuyas, claro, nunca han sido tan extremas.

Trinidad te acompaña a la biblioteca y te mira con curiosidad cuando tú agarras libros que podrían hacer hoyos en el suelo si los dejaras caer.

—Ni siquiera sabía que podías leer.

—Ja-ja. Qué chistosa.

No te pregunta el por qué, y eso es lo genial de Trinidad. No pregunta porque no le importa en lo más mínimo, así que no va a fingir que le interesa escuchar la explicación que probablemente no le darías, de todos modos.

Ella juega con su celular y pretende estudiar mientra tú lees y lees acerca de delirios paranoicos, sin llegar a ninguna respuesta. Te cuestionas si los papás de Néstor han pensado en llevarle un psicólogo a la casa. Probablemente sí. ¿Alguna vez lo habrán interceptado en su camino al baño? ¿Se habrán negado a darle de comer hasta que saliera?

Puedes imaginar a Néstor diciendo _entonces a la cresta, me muero_ , y la idea casi te hace sonreír. Luego se te quita porque Néstor debería salir de su pieza para algo más que buscar comida. Su papá está en el hospital hace meses. No estás seguro de la razón, pero siempre ha sido delicado de salud y a Néstor no le gusta hablar de eso porque, en general, no le gusta hablar de como la gente puede morirse de un día para otro. Pese a todo el tiempo que lo conoces, lo único que sabes de su hermano menor es que se llamaba Andrés y se murió ahogado, frente a Néstor.

Emilia debe saber más, pero no comparte sus ideas, probablemente porque Néstor se lo prohibió. Giselle sabe menos que tú. Miras a Trinidad.

—Tú todavía vas a la casa de Néstor, ¿cierto? —preguntas. Ella asiente sin quitar la mirada encima de su teléfono.

—Fui la semana pasada.

—¿Cómo estaba?

—Me preguntó si estabas enojado con él.

Vuelves la atención al libro frente a ti. No debería irritarte. No debería afectarte en lo más mínimo, de hecho, y hasta debería alegrarte que Néstor todavía demuestra al menos una pequeña deferencia hacia tus sentimientos.

No sabes por qué te enfurece.

 

Te das cuenta de que estás encontrándote con Javier dos veces a la semana cuando le dices a Giselle que no puedes ir con ella al mall porque tienes otra cosa que hacer, y al mismo te percatas de que estás diciéndole que no a tu mejor amiga para venir a fumar a la plaza con un tipo que cree vehemente en el darwinismo social.

Pero Javier es muy bueno para escuchar, aunque se ría de la mitad de las cosas que dices, independiente de si son chistes o no, y tiene temas de conversación interesantes pese a que se conviertan en cátedras.

—Creo que conozco a tu amigo, el loquito. Me sonó conocido cuando me contaste de él y ahora caché que era porque lo conozco —dice mientras prende otro cigarro. Hace calor pero el aire está húmedo.

No agrega nada más incluso cuando le preguntas el cómo conoce a Néstor si Néstor no sale de su casa. O tal vez sí lo hace y te han estado mintiendo.

La idea te molesta. Todo de Néstor te molesta súbitamente.

—¿Estás bien? —te pregunta Javier cuando tú no dices nada y tú asientes, empecinado en tu silencio. Él se encoge de hombros—. Mándale mis saludos cuando lo veas.

—¿Por qué no lo vas a ver a su casa? —No puedes evitar que la pregunta salga petulante. Javier sonríe lentamente, sin dientes, mirándote hasta que tú no eres capaz de seguir devolviendo el gesto.

—No quiero asustarlo. He oído por ahí que es medio… impresionable.

Y se ríe.

 

Adrián va a tu casa y es la experiencia más aterradora de toda tu corta vida cuando uno de tus hermanos menores aparece en el umbral de tu pieza, te pide que te saques los audífonos y te dice que _un cabro_ te anda buscando.

—¿Pero qué weá? —dices sin querer apenas lo ves. Tu hermano se ríe entre dientes antes de escabullirse a volver a jugar con su Play Station. Adrián esquiva tus ojos así que tú avanzas hasta que los están fuera de la casa—. No puedes estar acá. Vamos.

Lo haces caminar alrededor de la cuadra, sin rumbo, hasta que llegan a la plaza Bismarck y luego allí no sabes qué hacer. Está atardeciendo y tú estás temblando de algo que no es frío ni es miedo.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetas. Adrián te mira raro. Te da un poco de asco.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?

Se ve derrotado por un segundo y tú te sientes mal así que te sientas al lado de él.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada extraño —dice tentativamente, como si temiera que lo muerdas hasta matarlo si trastabilla—, solo quería conversar y eres la única persona a la que le tengo confianza.

—¿Y tus amigos?

Bufa y tú entiendes a qué se refiere sin tener que oír las palabras.

—¿Por qué no Raquel? —preguntas, en cambio.

—Porque es en parte acerca de ella.

Suspiras. Te ha dejado en esta posición en la que no eres tan cruel como para mandarlo a la mierda pero a la vez tampoco sientes tener el temple como para soportar estar en su presencia porque mientras más cerca está, más lo echas de menos. Pero no eres mala persona, Gaspar.

Prendes un cigarro y finges no percatarte de su incredulidad.

—Entonces dime.

Adrián te habla de varias cosas. Empieza por el hecho de que si bien _quiere_ a Raquel, no siente ni el más mínimo deseo de acostarse con ella. Nunca ha sido bueno en esto de tener tacto para decir las cosas pero tú lo dejas pasar, y él entonces habla de sus papás y de como ya en parte tienen sospechas pero como nunca están en su casa no tienen pruebas. No son homofóbicos pero uno nunca sabe. Y entonces habla del colegio y de sus _amigos_ que siempre lo joden porque te mira mucho y se están dando cuenta, y de sus notas y de los profesores y de cómo, al final, realmente no sabe por qué vino a hablarte si sabe que a ti no te importa y que no vas a poder solucionar nada de esto.

—A veces se necesita hablar —dices. No recuerdas la última vez que hablaste de las cosas que te molestan, sin tapujos.

—Gracias. Sentía que iba a explotar —responde con una risa y te mira. Ya está oscuro y apenas puedes distinguir su cara bajo las luces de la plaza. No hay nadie. Sería tan fácil, hacer algo no porque quieres sino porque puedes.

Pero no, Gaspar. Algo se apodera de ti, algo pegajoso y pesado y que te hace temblar y de repente estás viendo a Adrián con cierta aprensión que él puede ver su, si su expresión extrañada significa algo.

—¿Te puedo decir algo que no le he dicho a nadie? —murmuras sin aire. Tienes la garganta seca. Adrián asiente—. Estoy enamorado de Néstor.

Pero las palabras suenan como mentiras y no sabes por qué, pero la reacción de Adrián es sincera. No responde de inmediato. Recoge su orgullo calladamente y con lentitud mientras tú intentas calmarte, sin éxito.

—Creo que lo puedo ver.

—Lo odio —sigues y tu voz sale más fuerte de lo que esperabas—. Lo odio. No lo soporto.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

No sabes y algo se agolpa en tu garganta al intentar buscar una respuesta. ¿Por qué una persona que te ignora así mientras que deja a otros entrar sin dificultades? ¿Por qué alguien tan patético? Vales más que esto, Gaspar, pero no estás seguro. Quizás es lo mejor que te puedes permitir, algo inalcanzable y que te da asco cuando tienes los pies en la realidad no seis metros bajo tierra.

—¿Por qué te gusto? —preguntas, incapaz de dejar la sorna fuera. Adrián se encoge de hombros.

—Me gusta que eres valiente.

Sonríes. Tú, valiente. Claro, como no. Ni siquiera puedes verle la cara a tu mejor amigo porque le tienes miedo. No puedes decirle nada de lo que es importante. Le has mentido a Giselle por meses.

—Raquel es más valiente que yo, si es por eso.

—Pues sí, pero —Adrián te quita un cigarro— es fácil ser valiente si vas ganando.

Es la primera vez que sientes que de verdad estás hablando con Adrián y, de manera estúpida, te hace feliz.


	8. Desgracias tempranas

Entre hermosos poemas tristes y atardeceres artísticos, mucha gente se olvida de los detalles desagradables de querer morirse todo el tiempo. Es miércoles, está lloviendo y tú estás caminando bajo la lluvia sin un rumbo exacto, en busca de algo que no sabes que es, porque tu cerebro en algún momento te ordenó que salieras a torturarte. Llevas a lo menos un mes sin cortarte. Aplausos. Ya no recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que comiste pan, al punto que tu mamá ya se aburrió de insistirte.

Te enojas contigo mismo cuando el agua te corre por la espalda. Qué mierda estás haciendo. Te ríes y una señora pasa al frente tuyo y te mira extrañada y tú casi le dices algo descortés.

Sientes que hiciste algo humillante, pero no estás seguro de qué es. ¿Decirle a Adrián? Quizás. Darle la razón a Raquel, también podría ser. Toda tu vida es un momento humillante extendido hasta el infinito.

—¿Pero dónde anduviste metido? —te pregunta tu mamá cuando vuelves a tu casa—. Tenías que venir del colegio acá para ayudarme en el negocio.

Su sermón sigue mientras te dice que te quites la ropa para secarla. No sientes nada particular al respecto, aparte de que la humillación aumenta un poco. La dejas hablando sola y tus hermanos te miran incrédulos cuando ella grita y tú sigues caminando a tu pieza. Sabes que esto es arriesgar que te tiren del pelo hasta que pidas perdón pero estás demasiado exhausto y distanciado de la humanidad como para que te importe. Al final, tu mamá simplemente te dice algo sobre como le dirá de esto a tu papá y ahí termina todo.

Sacas tu celular.

_*creo que estoy teniendo un episodio psicotico_

Javier, como siempre, no es muy útil y solo te responde que estarás completamente justificado si personificas a Norman Bates o, mejor aún, Patrick Bateman. Le gusta que entiendes todas sus referencias cinematográficas aunque normalmente tus gustos divergen de los de él.

_*te sientes como la viejita de requiem for a dream, cuando su refrigerador quiere matarla_

_*?_

Das vuelta en tu cama. Alguien está susurrando en tu cabeza, lo cual ya es normal en un sentido metafórico, pero ahora de verdad está ahí aunque no logres entender qué está diciendo. Lo puedes ignorar. Ya se irá. No es como que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo para joderte solo a ti, ¿cierto? Deben haber otros loquitos en el mundo a quienes atormentar.

_*yo no me drogo_

Cierras los ojos con fuerza. Algo te está tocando el hombro lentamente, casi con cariño, pero solo logra que se te suba la bilis y te corte el flujo de tus pensamientos. Miras tu celular. No puedes dejar de temblar.

_*desde que hora estas aquí_

Estás seguro de qué hay algo mal con esa pregunta pero no logras percatarte de qué.

* _what._

Te pones de pie porque no dejan de tocarte. Puedes ver sombras en tu visión periférica pero cuando intentas verlos directamente, desaparecen. Quieres dormir pero ya estás de pie.

_*creo que deberias decirle a tus papas o algo antes de que te tires por la ventna_

¿Decirles qué? Suspiras. Tu cabeza se siente llena de algodón. La idea te hace reír un poquito. Recuerdas a la señora que viste afuera y dejas de reír.

_*gaspar_

* _gaspar_

_*contesta tu telefono_

_*contesta tu telefono o me vere obligado a tomar medidas drasticas_

_*ya po wn_

_*por la chucha_

 

Despiertas con tu cerebro donde debe estar, tu puerta con pestillo y sin muchas memorias de qué pasó ayer. Aparte de eso, el brazo izquierdo te duele como si lo hubieras pasado por un triturador, lo que es probable considerando la sangre en tu polerón.

Miras el techo un rato. Luego empiezas a limpiar como siempre lo haces, te cambias de ropa, metes tus frazadas en una bolsa para limpiarlas cuando no haya nadie en tu casa y finalmente quedas sentado observando la nada. Tomas tu telefono del piso cuando vibra e intentas limpiarlo con el polerón que acabas de dar por perdido.

Tienes muchos mensajes de Javier. No recuerdas haberle enviado nada.

_*mira ctm la vida es muy corta como para andar preocupandome de enfermos qls como tu_

_*pero como que es ilegal no preocuparse asi que me contacte con uno de tus amigos para que le dijera a tus papas. creo que el wn no hizo nada porque el wn es bien mierda. pero lo intente y este mensaje es la prueba para que cuando te encuentren muerto en tu pieza no me acusen de negligencia_

_*pd da pruebas de que estas vivo si lo estas_

Te preguntas qué amigo será. Tú no tienes amigos, a decir verdad, por lo que no te sorprende que a quien sea que le haya dicho no haya hecho absolutamente nada. Aun así, el sentimiento de humillación de ayer, que es lo último que recuerdas, vuelve con brutalidad.

_*estoy vivo_

Javier agradece sarcásticamente a Jesucristo y confiesa que temía que tal vez habías asesinado a toda tu familia. Te pregunta si esto es común. Dices la verdad: no. Ha pasado como tres veces desde que tu cerebro dejó de funcionar como debe. Te pregunta si has comido algo. Dices que no, y te empieza a mandar fotos de tortas y chorrillanas para que no te resistas a la tentación del pan tostado con mantequilla.

Le das las gracias. Te deja el visto.

 

Es raro pasar cosas así y luego ir a clases con la certeza de que para la mayoría de la gente allí, su fin de semana fue completamente normal y sin novedades. Agradeces que fue el brazo izquierdo porque moverlo te saca lágrimas y no podrías escribir si fuera el derecho. Giselle nota que andas raro pero no te pregunta nada. Te gustaría que lo hiciera porque te sientes extrañamente solo, de esta manera violenta que te viene después de tus derretimientos emocionales, pero tienes la sensación de que probablemente te negarías a hablar.

Rebecca te acusa con el profesor de química sobre tu _irrespetuosa irresponsabilidad_ y tú te ríes un poco ante la aliteración. Maldices que tu apellido esté exactamente después que el de ella.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo —dice y tú por un momento tienes las ganas de decirle que eso es una vil mentira. Solo viene pasando hace como dos años. Antes eras un amor de persona, y si uno vive ochenta años, dos son nada, así que es como si recién ayer te hubieras ido al carajo. Tienes la impresión de que ella no se tomaría esto bien—. Nunca hace nada, pese a que dice que lo va a hacer, y luego nos deja al resto del grupo hacer sus cosas a última hora.

No dices nada porque tu única defensa es _pues para qué me siguen creyendo_. El profesor te mira como si fuera un juez y tú hubieras hecho explotar un hospital, como el Guasón, en _The Dark Knight_. Debes recordar esa; Javier apreciará la comparación.

El profesor le pide a Rebecca que se vaya para hablar a solas contigo. El estómago se te contrae con nervios, pero al final te dice lo usual. Te pregunta si tienes problemas en tu casa, si te estás drogando, si eres alcohólico, si terminaste con tu polola, si eres gay, si eres enfermo terminal, y al final decide que simplemente eres flojo y que te puedes ir a la mierda, al siguiente trabajo que no respondas tendrás un sonoro uno al libro.

No te importa. Te gustaría que te importara, pero te da lo mismo. Rebecca está afuera de la sala cuando sales al pasillo, esperando el veredicto, y te mira con sorna mientras el profesor habla. La odias. Por un segundo aterrador, puedes visualizarte matándola. Quizás debiste haberle mostrado tu brazo al profe, solo para dar pena y quitarle esa expresión de satisfacción suprema de la cara a Rebecca. La odias, de verdad. No hay nadie a quien odies más en este momento.

La peor parte es que, objetivamente, está en lo correcto. No tiene por qué soportar tu desidia y tu irresponsabilidad. Está bien que te acuse con el profesor y que este te castigue. Tiene sentido y lo esperarías si estuvieras en sus zapatos, pero sigues siendo un pendejo, Gaspar, así que te enojas aunque entiendes y no harás nada para cambiarlo.

El profesor se va. Quedas solo con Rebecca.

—Como que nada de esto te importa —te dice y tú la miras porque, vaya. Es la primera vez que alguien te dice eso de manera tan directa. Ni Javier. Te encoges de hombros.

—Tienes lo que querías. ¿Puedes dejarme de huevearme, ahora?

Frunce el ceño y su linda cara deja de serlo tanto con solo eso. Es de esa gente que se deforma entera cuando se enoja, así como tú te ves como un estropajo cuando estás a punto de llorar.

—¿Es por Néstor?

Casi te ahogas en aire, pero no sabes si es sorpresa o lo profundamente ofendido que estás.

—¿Qué?

—Digo yo, antes no eras así —Con que para ella dos años también son un parpadeo—, y no sé qué habrá pasado, pero desde lo que pasó con Néstor como te has puesto… peor.

—No —respondes. Es la verdad—. No es Néstor.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—No me interesa hablar contigo.

—Pues mala suerte porque me das una respuesta o te pido una cita con el orientador.

La miras largamente. Es su manera de ayudar. Quiere ayudarte. No sabe qué está pasando y probablemente la has afectado más que a muchas otras personas, pero quiere ayudarte. Y tú la odias por eso, igual, por qué cómo se atreve sugerir que tiene idea de cómo arreglar esto. No tiene idea de nada. Rebecca no sabe cómo se siente esto y nunca lo va a entender porque ella, con el mínimo esfuerzo, tiene excelentes notas y es bonita y tiene la suficiente seguridad en sí misma como para que no le importe caerle mal a todo su curso desde kinder. Ya te habrías matado si le cayeras como patada en el hígado a tanta gente.

—¿Tu cachai que yo puedo decidir no ir?

—Si decides no ir es más prueba de que _tienes_ que ir.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

¿Por qué cresta a la gente le importa tanto tu bienestar últimamente? Antes les daba lo mismo. Era más fácil cuando les daba lo mismo, así podías decidir pudrirte en su cama en paz. Ahora ni eso puedes hacer porque enseguida llega algún pelagato a hablar acerca de como la vida es hermosa.

Rebecca se ve turbada ante la pregunta, como si hubieras sacudido algo profundo en ella.

—Considerando que ni tu mejor amiga parece dispuesta a hacer algo…

—No metas a Giselle en esto.

Ahí está, la duda. Está teorizando qué es esto. Qué significa, si es que significa algo. Rebecca es demasiado inteligente como para que le puedas ganar, Gaspar. Nunca has sido muy rápido. Alguien que comía tierra a los tres años no tiene posibilidad de ser un genio.

—¿No me vas a decir?

No contestas. Rebecca se acomoda la mochila en el hombro.

—Okay, entonces. Prepara buenas mentiras para el orientador.

Y se va, sus pasos resonando demasiado fuerte en el pasillo, y tú te quedas ahí, sin saber qué hacer.


	9. Inanición afectiva II

Javier te presta un libro de poemas. No tiene autor y está hecho de cartón y lana. Asumes que es de una editorial independiente y también asumes que es su forma de decirte que te estima porque prestarle un libro a alguien es una transacción íntima y basada en una confianza estratrosférica.

La verdad es que sientes que es su manera de mantenerte de rehén y de tener una excusa para desollarte si algún día lo molestas mucho.

—Dime qué opinas —dice y voltea a otro lado a fumarse su cigarro. Hojeas el libro. Los poemas son todos de unas ocho estrofas.

—Dale.

Lo lees en la micro y en los recreos y en biología mientras te rascas la cabeza con el dedo de al medio y luego en tu casa, antes de dormirte pero después de limpiarte las heridas. Todos son muy malos y excesivamente deprimentes, a un punto que se vuelven incoherentes y risibles. Los disfrutas por eso. Los que no son así, son demasiado simples como para dejar una impresión.

Luego vienen los de amor, que son como tres, al final, y uno de ellos es imposible de descifrar así que ni lo terminas de leer y los otros dos son tristes. Solo son tristes, secos, sin este calor que tiene la depresión estrujada hasta su máximo, la que permite la autocompasión y una semejanza a la belleza. Solo son tristes y te ponen triste así que te vas a acostar.

—Bien penca los poemas —dices. Javier se ríe, recibe el libro, lo guarda en su mochila y te mira raro con sus ojos inexplicables. Le pides un cigarro. Te lo da sin dejar de mirarte—. ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Eso no es nada.

—¿Quieres que te cuente?

Javier nunca te cuenta nada, así que asientes y te corres un poco más cerca. Se toma su tiempo antes de hablar.

—¿Recuerdas a mi amigo, el mateo?

—No sabía que era tu amigo...

—Es una palabra muy flexible —te interrumpe rápidamente—. Bueno. El otro día me contó algo.

—¿Entonces es su secreto?

—Si le cuentas a alguien más creo que ya no es tuyo, me pillas. Es como pasar el _copyright_. Pero ya, para de interrumpir, por la cresta.

—Perdón.

—De nuevo, Gaspar. La cuestión es que me contó es que él sabe algo que le contó…

—Entonces ni siquiera es secreto de él.

—Chucha, ¿esta hueá es Tolerancia Cero ahora? ¿Tema de hoy "qué es un secreto", invitado especial, Gaspar Henríquez?

—Di la hueá no más.

—Un amigo de él le contó algo bien cuático. Pero es un amigo tuyo.

Lo observas.

—Yo no tengo amigos.

—¿Ah, en serio? Estoy seguro que le romperías el corazón al fulano si oyera esto.

Estás nervioso, de pronto, y no te gusta porque es exactamente donde a Javier le gusta dejarte antes de abandonarte a tu propia histeria.

—¿Quién es?

Algo cambia en la cara de Javier y solo te pone más ansioso. El hecho de que te ponga la mano en el hombro solo lo hace todo un poco peor.

—Mira —empieza—, te voy a decir, pero me tienes que prometer que no te vas a poner a llorar ni te vas a enojar ni vas a entrar en estado catatónico porque si haces cualquiera te parto el hocico. ¿Okay?

—Solo dime.

Pero igual se toma su tiempo y esta vez no es sadismo, es que no sabe cómo decirlo, y esto ya es demasiado inusual como para tomárselo con tranquilidad.

—Mira, tu amigo, el loquito —Es suficiente para que algo se tensione bajo tus costillas—, Cris me contó que su papá estaba grave, pero, ayer por la noche…

Cumples tu promesa. No lloras, no quedas catatónico ni te enojas. Suspiras, no más, porque entiendes enseguida y la verdad es que tienes vagas memorias del papá de Néstor. Nunca hablaste tanto con él como para dolerte ante esto, y quizás deberías dolerte por tu mejor amigo que ha perdido a su padre, pero no puedes.

No puedes, pero no estás enojado, no lo estás. Pero hay algo ahí, y se nota lo suficiente como para que Javier te deje a tus pensamientos por el resto de la tarde.

 

Al parecer nadie más sabe porque todavía no lo quieren sacar a la luz pública. No te importa saber por qué. Igual te plantas frente a la casa de Néstor, tocas la puerta y saludas a su ojeroso hermano mayor que te mira con sorpresa mal camuflada.

—Néstor me dijo —mientes—. ¿Me dejas entrar?

—No sé si quiera hablar con alguien ahora…

—No me importa.

Tal vez no espera, si te ha estado sacando la ficha a partir de tus maneras usuales. Te deja pasar. Dices las gracias y pasas por la casa oscura, húmeda, donde se puede palpar que acaba de ocurrir una tragedia. Tocas la puerta. Nada se mueve. Tocas de nuevo.

—Néstor, déjame entrar.

Algo se mueve.

— _Néstor_.

Te abre la puerta y lo sientes como una victoria. Quizás extrañaba que dijeras su nombre como algo más que una plegaria. Cuando entras, ya volvió a su asiento usual y está haciendo algo en su computador. Crees que tiene los ojos rojos pero quizás es todo el tiempo que pasa mirando la pantalla.

—¿Cómo estás?

No te habla.

—¿Nadie te ha venido a ver?

No te mira.

—¿Para qué me abriste la puerta?

No hace nada. El piso está cubierto de bolsas de comida vacías y sientes que por primera vez estás viendo ese lugar con detalle. Te da asco. Huele a sudor y a cosas podridas y, si miras bien a Néstor, dudas que se haya bañado durante los últimos tres días. Todas las fotos que había antes de su familia y amigos ya no están. El papelero desborda. Toda su ropa sucia está en su cama.

Esto fue lo último que el papá de Néstor supo de él, piensas. Lo último que pensó de su hijo fue que era un desastre a los quince años. Tus papás no te permitirían esto. Te sacarían arrastrando a la calle. Te dejarían encerrado afuera hasta que maduraras porque nada, ni la peor de las tragedias, excusa esta tontería. ¿Por qué sus papás no hacen lo mismo? ¿Su hermano? ¿Creen que esto está bien, que después de un año todavía se le pasara solo? ¿Este es el castigo de Néstor por no poder salvar a su hermanito? ¿O es su justificación para no avanzar en nada desde ese día?

—Pasó hace cinco años —dices—. Supéralo.

Y te mira, incrédulo. Te mira como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se lo dice—pero, dios, lo debe ser. Nadie nunca le ha dicho eso a Néstor, nadie nunca le ha pedido que se esfuerce porque todos le tienen pena y él quiere que todos le tengan pena. Te da asco la autolástima. Te da asco él.

—Si quisieras redimirte o algo así, te harías salvavidas. O bombero. O médico de urgencias. Algo que salve niños. No estás consiguiendo nada aquí, pero nunca te ha gustado tener que esforzarte por las cosas.

Intenta decirte algo pero como que se le va el aire y solo te mira dolido. No tienes ningún deseo de retractarte. Te asusta un poco, pero no tanto como lentamente te enfurece su silencio. ¿Te está otorgando la razón por primera vez en tu vida? ¿Te está ignorando? ¿Qué mierda tienes qué sacar de esto?

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí para siempre? —preguntas como si la idea recién hubiera pasado por tu mente—. ¿Ese es tu súper plan? ¿No salir nunca más? ¿Siquiera le has visto la cara a tu mamá? ¿Al menos fuiste a ver a tu papá al hospital?

Néstor se tensa pero no te responde ni se da vuelta a verte y, por primera vez en muchos años, te cuestionas por qué te gusta. Te cuestionas si aún te gusta y la respuesta llega rápido, como el respiro después de las malas noticias, el espacio después de la coma, el segundo de alivio ante una conclusión obvia.

Algo se hace mierda dentro de ti.

—Tu papá se murió sin haberte visto en semanas —dices y los ojos te arden abruptamente, los dedos te pican, quieres correr— ¿y a ti no te importa? ¿De verdad que te da lo mismo? ¿Cómo te puede dar lo mismo? ¡Nunca nada te daba lo mismo, todo te importaba! _Todos_ te importaban.

Y era por eso que te gustaba. Porque era diferente a ti y ahora son exactamente iguales.

Ahí te mira como si fuera la primera vez en meses que se percata de tu presencia, sorprendido, y su estupefacción te molesta porque no debería sorprenderle que le digas estas cosas. Debería esperarlas porque eres su mejor amigo, eres el que lo amarra a la tierra, pero no, no, hace mucho que dejaste de hacer eso, Gaspar. Tú no eras el mejor amigo. Eras el admirador más fiel, el fan número uno. Néstor no es tu mejor amigo, y si tú no eres su amigo, ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

—Eres una mierda, Néstor. Eres un conchesumadre egoísta, nada más, y ¿sabes qué? Quédate aquí si quieres. A mí ya no me importa. Nunca me debió importar.

Y te vas. Azotas la puerta y murmuras unas despedida cortante al hermano de Néstor y te largas de allí, aguantando las ganas de correr. Sientes la cara roja y las manos te sudan y sabes que así es como se siente el odio.

Tienes ganas de lanzarte al mar, pero en cambio vas a tu casa y te comes lo que queda de tu corazón roto y luego lo vomitas, porque en realidad no quieres nada de eso. Quieres tu vida de hace tres años. Quieres tener doce años de nuevo y sabes que Néstor no, que Néstor te ahorcaría por pensar esto pero a la mierda con Néstor. Nunca más vas a volver. Nunca más verás a Néstor, aunque la idea te mate lentamente. Ha sido suficiente como para rendirte por el resto de tu vida.


	10. Segundos kilométricos

Toda tu familia se da cuenta de que estás de mal humor y deciden evitar hablar en tu perímetro, lo que da para una once bastante tensa. No te importa porque lo único que tu cerebro procesa en este momento es el zumbido en tus oídos y el palpitar en tu pecho. Sales de tu casa cuando terminas de comer porque no estás con el ánimo para escuchar sus susurros sin acabar rompiéndole algún hueso a alguno de tus hermanos. Ha ocurrido antes.

Te sientas en la plaza y el frío nocturno te refresca un poco los pensamientos, pero el problema de esto es que llega la certeza de haber dicho cosas que no habrías dicho de no haber estado al borde del colapso. ¿Son verdades si las dices en medio del pantano que son tus pensamientos? No es como que para Néstor haga alguna diferencia. ¿Te deberías sentir mal?

Ya te sientes mal, de todos modos, aunque sientas que te faltaron cosas por decir. Pudiste haberle recordado que tiene amigos que se preocupan por él, aunque a él no le importe como no le importa nada, y que les ha hecho perder el tiempo a todos ustedes. Podrías haber hablado de Giselle y de Trinidad y de Emilia. Podrías haberle gritado algo sobre sus delirios ridículos y como ni una de las cosas de las que se pueda convencer elimina que debe aceptar la muerte de su hermanito.

Tú no estás muy seguro de que sería de ti si alguno de tus hermanos muriera por causa tuya, pero tienes la impresión de que lo llevarías mejor que Néstor. Quizás es porque eres mayor que lo que él era cuando sucedió y, si es que algo vale, se adaptó bien durante los primeros años. No quita nada. No quita que no pudo siquiera esforzarse en salir de su pieza.

¿Pero quién dice que no se esforzó? Tal vez lo intentó y no pudo. Tal vez el miedo ganó y tú solo fuiste a restregarle sus derrotas en la cara, a hablar de cosas que no entiendes, como lo es perder a un familiar, como si entendieras. Nadie cercano a ti ha muerto alguna vez. Solo puedes teorizar y no crees que esto sea suficiente, como has tenido que lidiar con todos los problemas de tus amigos excepto cuando te afectan lo suficiente como para mimetizarte en ellos.

No te puedes mimetizar con esto. Si Giselle deja de comer tú también puedes hacerlo, pero si el hermanito y el papá de Néstor están muertos—no hay nada que puedas hacer. Quizás fuiste muy cruel pero ese segundo en que viste a la coraza de Néstor hacerse pedazos bajo el peso de tus palabras valió más que todas las conversaciones vacías del ultimo año y medio.

Año y medio. Empezó cuando tenías catorce y ahora estás próximo a tus dieciséis. El tiempo se siente raro cuando lo miras así. Decides que no puedes quedarte donde estás así que sacas tu celular y marcas el número de la única persona que en este momento va a escuchar lo que sea que digas sin juzgarte.

Adrián te dice que vayas a su casa y tú decides ir porque estás perdido y solo y necesitas algo que hacer contigo mismo. Llegas cuando están terminando de tomar once y su mamá te mira extrañada, como tratando de explicarse tu presencia en su casa después de las ocho de la noche.

—¿Está Adrián? —preguntas y él parece por el costado de su mamá, le sonríe tensamente y ella desaparece hacia dentro de la casa. Él prácticamente te arrastra a su pieza y a ti no te importa porque estás más ocupado tratando de hilvanar las veces anteriores que has estado aquí con esta, en la que se podría decir que estás tratando a Adrián como a un amigo.

Ese pensamiento es demasiado confuso como para considerar ahora, sumado a todo lo demás, así que lo dejas ir mientras te sientas en su cama. Él pregunta qué onda y tú te encoges de hombros. ¿Por dónde empezar? Tratas de recordar para poder relatarle pero lo primero que se te viene a la mente es la cara de Néstor y algo se aprieta en tu garganta.

—¿Pasó algo con Néstor? —pregunta Adrián. Asientes—. Supe que su papá falleció…

—Fui a su casa a gritarle.

Te observa raro, como si acabaras de confesar un crimen. Quizá lo es, esto de gritarle a la gente cuando está de luto.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque la última vez que su papá lo vio fue en mayo del año pasado —dices y eso sí te da pena y la voz se te quiebra un poquito. El Néstor que era tu mejor amigo no habría hecho eso, pero quizás ese Néstor solo existía dentro de tu cabeza. Te muerdes el labio—. Su papá estuvo hospitalizado por más de un año y Néstor nunca lo fue a ver, y su mamá tiene todas estas cuentas que a él no le importan si se da el lujo de no ir al colegio y…

No llores, Gaspar, pero pensarlo solo hace que la garganta te duela más. Adrián te está mirando con aprensión, listo para alzarse apenas demuestres siquiera un poco de debilidad. No sabes por qué viniste, si querías que él escuchara o porque eres una persona horrible y no puedes ser feliz a menos que alguien esté dedicándote toda su atención.

No sabes qué cara habrás puesto porque Adrián casi funciona de espejo por un segundo y luego se sienta al lado tuyo pero no sabe si tocarte o no. No logras regular tu respiración. No quieres llorar. No por esto, de entre todas las cosas.

—Adrián —intentas decir para pedir algo, ya sea un vaso de agua o que deje de sentarse tan cerca o que ponga música, al menos, pero en cambio se te escapa un sollozo y no puedes detener ninguno de los que le siguen. No lloras de manera digna, como te gustaría, sino que te ahogas en tu propio aire y el estómago te duele después de unos segundos. No puedes dejar de tiritar.

—Gaspar —dice él como que quiere acompañarlo con algo consolador, pero Adrián siempre ha sido como la mierda para ayudar gente con sus emociones. Ni siquiera lograr juntar el coraje como para al menos abrazarte.

—El papá de Néstor falleció y a él no le importa y él no es así —dices entre sollozos que te hacen apenas comprensible. Esto es humillante, Gaspar. Basta—. No sé qué pasó y no lo puedo ayudar y no lo quiero ayudar, de todos modos, porque no sé cuál es su problema. Y Rebecca amenazó con hablarle al orientador sobre mí, y Giselle todavía no sabe sobre tú y yo y ya le rompí la promesa a Raquel porque soy muy cobarde como para poder estar solo. Soy una mierda de persona.

Él lo niega pero es porque no sabe de qué está hablando.

 

Cumples dieciséis años un jueves en el que tienes clases, como todos los jueves de tu mísera vida desde que entraste a la educación pública chilena. Giselle te regala un abrazo y un capri, Adrián te da una palmada en la espalda que te da una tentación de risa difícil de aguantar y Raquel te regala su apatía. Como es tu cumpleaños, tú te regalas el no sentirte como la mierda ante esto.

Rebecca te regala una cita con el orientador, como prometió, a la que tu profesor jefe te manda durante consejo de curso. Te sientas afuera de la oficina con Emilia, que también está ahí por razones que desconoces y no te interesan mucho.

—Néstor me contó que lo fuiste a ver —te dice. La miras. Si no la conocieras, no te darías cuenta del modo en que le da toda su atención a sus rodillas en lugar de a ti. Está enojada.

—¿Ya?

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —te pregunta. Te dan ganas de decirle que, aunque Néstor le tenga ganas, eso no le da ningún derecho a ella por encima de nadie. No significa que lo conozca mejor que tú, pero a estas alturas ya no estás seguro.

—Porque ni tú ni nadie más se lo iba a decir nunca.

—Néstor intentó salir…

—Si sigue en su casa, es porque no intentó suficiente.

—No es tan fácil —responde con fuerza.

—Para nadie nada es fácil, pero no todos nos damos el lujo de huir.

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca has querido?

Y ahí hay algo que considerar. ¿Es Néstor cobarde por huir, o eres tú cobarde por no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Es valentía cuando te levantas en la mañana y vas al colegio o es mero conformismo?

La semántica no importa, sino el resultado. Pero salir y enfrentar al mundo no te ha hecho feliz, y escapar y esconderse no ha hecho a Néstor feliz, ¿así que qué es lo que se debe hacer?

—No soy dueño de la verdad —admites— pero creo que tenerle lástima a Néstor no resuelve ninguno de sus problemas.

—Crees que eres la única persona que no le tiene lástima solo porque le tienes ganas.

Te deja helado. Miras a Emilia que te sigue sin mirar, porfiadamente enfocada en sus rodillas y en la tela de su falda.

—Pero la verdad, Gaspar —dice, y tienes miedo, súbitamente, porque ella no debería saber estas cosas, y cómo las sabe, y recuerdas lo que dijo Néstor y tienes miedo porque cuando habla suena tal cual la voz en tu cabeza que te dice que te tires por la ventana—, es que quieres que él te tenga lástima. Y te da rabia, porque no le importas.

—¿Quién chucha crees que eres?

El rugido te sale sin que lo notes y solo te percatas de la demostración de tu ira cuando Emilia se encoge en sí misma, aterrorizada. Te pones de pie. Eligió una mala semana para intentar hacerte la pelea.

—¿Te crees especial porque Néstor te habla? ¿Sabes por qué te empezó a hablar? Porque le dabas pena, porque a todos nos das pena, no hay nadie en todo el curso que te hable que no sea porque les da pena lo rara que eres. Agradecele a Rebecca por tratarte como el hoyo porque si no nadie te daría la hora.

No te responde. Te cuestionas si el orientador habrá escuchado. ¿Esto clasificará como bullying? Probablemente. Emilia está temblando. Debe estar aguantándose las lágrimas. No logras sentirte mal. Ella se lo buscó.

Hay algo enfermo en la boca de tu estómago, pese a todo, y te das cuenta que lo único que haces últimamente es decirle cosas horribles a la gente. No sabes por qué y no sabes cómo detenerte, o si deberías, o si quieres.

—Le voy a decir a Néstor —dice Emilia con la voz temblorosa. Te ríes. Suenas como Javier.

—Acúsame, entonces. Si ni puedes pelear tus propias peleas.

—Y le diré a Giselle.

Y ahí Emilia sí te mira y ahí sabes, Gaspar, que no se refiere a esto. No se refiere para nada a esto.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntas.

—¿Cómo sé qué?

Casi lo dices pero se te traba la lengua. Emilia tiene los ojos enrojecidos. Tú sientes que te vas a desmayar.

—Un amigo me contó —responde al final.

—¿Qué amigo?

Y se alza de hombros. Repasas en tu mente toda la gente que sabe, entre tú mismo, Adrián, Raquel, Javier—

Javier. ¿Pero por qué le diría a Emilia? ¿Siquiera la conoce? ¿Qué ganaría a partir de traicionarte? ¿Será otro de sus juegos enfermos? Pero es tu amigo, ¿no? Dudas que haya sido él, pero no hallas más respuestas y Emilia sabe y alguien le dijo, ¿y quién más pudo haber sido? Tampoco le dijiste a Javier con quién te estabas acostando, exactamente. Solo que era un compañero de curso. ¿Cómo podría haber reducido el sujeto hasta saber que era Adrián? ¿Dijiste su nombre alguna vez?

Estás mareado.

—Hasta podría decirle a tus papás.

Vas a vomitar.

—¿Qué quieres?

Harás lo que sea que te pida. Lamerás el piso si así te lo dice, pedirás perdón por todo lo que dijiste, le pedirás perdón a Néstor, lo que sea, pero no te puede hacer esto. Pero no dice nada y vuelve a mirar para otro lado y tú estás sudando frío.

—Emilia. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Nada. No habla.

Voy a vomitar, piensas.


	11. Eternidades efímeras

Giselle te pregunta muchas veces esa semana porque andas tan nervioso, pero lo único dentro de tu mente es que cualquier día de esos podrías llegar a clases y enterarte de que ahora tu orientación sexual es conocimiento de dominio público y que además todos saben todo lo relacionado a Adrián. Siempre has tenido la impresión de que hay varias personas que ya saben pero no es razón para ofrecerlo así a la humanidad.

Especialmente porque Giselle sabrá que le mentiste. Especialmente porque es más probablemente que llegue a oídos de tus papás si todo tu curso sabe porque será cuestión de tiempo antes de que los profesores sepan. Puedes visualizarte a ti mismo sentado en dirección al lado de Adrián, contestando preguntas impertinentes.

Emilia no cumple su amenaza, pese a que los días avanzan, así que después de suficientes días de fermentar tu ira dentro de ti, te pillas a Javier en la plaza de siempre, jugueteando con su guitarra. Aguantas la sensación de rompérsela en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Emilia lo de Adrián? —dices. Te mira como si hubieras perdido la cabeza.

—¿Quién es Emilia?

—No te hagas el hueón.

—De verdad no sé de qué estás hablando.

Te detienes.

—¿En serio no sabes? —dices y su mirada cambia un poco mientras niega. Te sientas al lado de él. Estás tentado a afirmar tu cabeza contra su brazo, solo porque estás exhausto de existir, pero tienes el presentimiento de que Javier no se lo tomaría a bien—. Alguien le dijo a ella acerca de Adrián.

—Adrián… ¿ese es el compañero que te estabas tirando?

—Sí.

—¿Y Emilia es…?

—Otra compañera de curso. Le gusta a Néstor. Es amiga de mis amigas.

—¿Y Néstor no le habrá dicho?

—Néstor no sabe.

—¿No que es tu mejor amigo?

—¿Tú le cuentas _todo_ a tu mejor amigo?

—No tengo un mejor amigo —dice, pero suena extrañamente molesto. Prefieres no insistir en el tema—. Pero, creo que…

Deja la oración en el aire.

—¿Crees qué?

—Nada. Estaba divagando.

No le crees, pero no tienes ganas de insistir. Al final sí te afirmas en su brazo y él no dice nada. Sigues sin saber quién pudo haber sido, pero tal vez Emilia solo estaba manipulándole con esa parte. Quizás se dio cuenta sola. Tal vez Raquel le dijo.

—Me peleé con Néstor.

—Eso oí por ahí. Lo dejaste con el corazón roto.

Ríes. Como si acaso a Néstor le importaran las cosas que tú dices.

 

Trinidad es la primera persona que te detiene después de clases. Se ve nerviosa y tiene la cara roja.

—Alguien me contó algo —dice.

—¿Emilia?

—¿Qué? No. Fue Rebecca.

Ni siquiera tienes la fuerza como para sorprenderte. Solo quieres echarte en tu cama y dormir hasta que todo esté solucionado.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Te anduviste metiendo con Adrián?

Trinidad no lo dice de manera acusadora. Es curiosidad sana, por ahora, pero apenas asientes con falsa confianza su semblante cambia. Aquí viene la mejor amiga de Giselle, que aunque no se hablen sigue siendo, y te dice exactamenete eso, lo que tú has pensado. Has estado mintiendo, Gaspar. ¿Has pensado como eso hará sentir a Giselle?

—Porque lo de Adrián en sí le va a dar lo mismo. Más le va a molestar que le hayas estado mintiendo, así que deberías decirle antes de que alguien más lo haga. Ya hay varios enterados.

Te los dice. Rebecca no quiso decirle quien le dijo a ella, pero sabes que Emilia no fue porque no se hablan, y lo mismo sucede con Raquel. Quizás Emilia le dijo a alguien más antes.

Rebecca te intercepta en el recreo.

—¿Era eso lo que te estaba molestando? —te pregunta pero ni ella suena convencida de su hipótesis.

—Contrario a ti, la mayor parte de la gente no se deprime por no tener un pene cerca y a libre disposición.

Eso la ahuyenta y te da espacio para esconderte en el baño a respirar, pero ver las tazas solo te hace recordar como tu vida lentamente se está yendo por el drenaje. Trinidad tiene razón. Deberías hablar antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Es durante química que te llega un papel en la cabeza y al tiro piensas que en la bullying que has temido toda tu vida ha comenzado. Es el único papel que llega, eso sí, así que lo abres luego de mirar a tu alrededor, esperando encontrar dibujos de penes o algo así. No es eso, por supuesto. A nadie le interesa acosarte por ser gay, porque a todos les da lo mismo. Si nadie acosa a Trinidad por ser lesbiana, ¿por qué sería diferente contigo?

El papel tiene un solo mensaje muy simple, escrito con pasta azul en una caligrafía impecable y que conoces muy bien por todos esos trabajos de biología compartidos por años. La señorita Rebecca Hurtado siempre ha sido muy pulcra pero, por sobre todo, concisa.

_néstor me dijo_

Esto debería levantar varias interrogantes. Lo sabes. Lo único que logras es sentir pena.

Tienes mucha, mucha pena.

 

Las dudas llegan al otro día. Alguien le dijo a Néstor, y te vas por la idea de que fue Emilia, que se enteró de algún modo. Llevó a cabo la primera parte de su amenaza, y la segunda era Giselle así que ahora solo esperas porque eres cobarde y te da miedo decirle tú mismo. Lo que piense Néstor da igual.

Lo tenso de la situación te impide examinar tu propia trepidación. Apenas logras tener apetito para comer frente a tu familia. No puedes dormir y estas seguro de que te está dando gripe. Y lo que es peor, tienes muchas ganas de pegarle a Emilia lo que te hace sentir enfermo contigo mismo porque tu mamá no te educó para esto.

Javier no te habla mucho cuando se junta contigo y tú estás muy cansado como para preguntarle qué le pasa, así que lo escuchas tocar la guitarra. Toca harto Radiohead últimamente, desde un día que te preguntó si te gustaban y luego se burló de ti por ser estereotípico. Te gusta pensar que se siente mal por ti y espera animarte a su modo. Thom Yorke es el único ser humano que entiende tu sufrimiento.

—Todo el mundo se está enterando —dices. Javier no para de tocar la guitarra—. Al final todos van a saber.

—Quizás es mejor así —responde pero no explica el cómo, ni siquiera como excusa para filosofar.

—Tal vez.

Toda tu vida es un tal vez muy largo. Llegas a tu casa esperando que tu papá te pregunte si te gusta el pico, últimamente, y nunca pasa nada excepto que te mira con un dejo de preocupación ante tu semblante enfermizo. Come más, te dice. Eres un saquito de huesos.

—Cómo logras ser así de flaco con la repostería de tu mamá, no entiendo —murmura casi para sí y tú te ríes de manera estridente. Habla de tus notas. Tu papá está tan viejo.

Te habla de González, que se murió, y pregunta por Néstor. Le dices que no sabes cómo está porque no sale de su casa.

—¿Ni para esto? ¿Irá a ir al funeral?

No sabes. Tu papá exterioriza tus pensamientos, asegurando que si a ti o alguno de tus hermanos se les ocurriera ser así de irrespetuosos, él mismo volvería de la tumba a sacarte la cresta. No debería hacerte sonreír, pero lo hace, porque es de esos momentos en que te das cuenta de que muy pocas cosas en tu vida salen bien pero nunca nada ha sido exorbitantemente terrible gracias a los papás que te tocó tener. Sí, es miedo lo que te hace salir de tu casa todos los días, pero es mejor que ser ignorado.

—Nosotros si vamos a ir al funeral —te anuncia, haciendo un gesto que te indica que el _nosotros_ te incluye a ti, a tus hermanos y a tu mamá—. González nos ayudó harto cuando me echaron de la pega.

El papá de Néstor era muy buena persona y merecía más que lo que la vida le dio.

 

Y al funeral vas. Odias los funerales. Odias que Emilia está ahí, al lado de un chico que no conoces pero tiene el pelo azul fosforescente. Odias que Néstor no está porque una parte de ti esperaba que tu discurso lleno de ira lo hubiera movido un poco, pero no. Néstor es una piedra en el fondo del océano y tú eres la ola más inútil. No le puedes ganar a su obstinación.

Rebecca también está ahí, y eso te confunde. ¿Será en papel de delegada del curso? Dudas que Néstor valga como parte del curso a estas alturas. Giselle no fue contigo, alegando que no le gustan los velorios ni los funerales y que no iba a estar ella si Néstor no se podía dignar a estar, tampoco. Lloró un poquito mientras te lo decía. Es mucho mejor persona que tú.

Rebecca se pone al lado tuyo y sientes cierta complicidad entre ustedes. Te da asco.

—Le dije que viniera, pero no me contestó —te dice.

—No sabía que lo ibas a ver.

—Es buen profe de guitarra.

Casi le preguntas por qué está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, y por qué con Néstor, pero temes salirte de la línea. Rebecca camina al lado tuyo durante la procesión.

—Acompáñame —murmura y te toma de la muñeca, de todos modos, porque no hay posibilidad de negación cuando se trata de Rebecca. Te lleva a un costado de la calle y saca un cigarro. No sabías que fumaba, pero son Marlboro. Como los de Javier. Te ofrece uno y tú lo prendes con cierta incomodidad que no puedes explicarte—. Hagámosla corta. Tienes que ir a la casa de Néstor de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres la única persona que lo va a convencer de que salga de su casa.

—No escucha a nadie.

—A ti sí

—La Emilia debería intentar.

Rebecca se ríe.

—Como si fuera a funcionar. Esa hueona va no más a hacerle cariñito y dejar que la trate como basura.

—¿Y tú a qué vas?

Ella, bien practicada, no cambia su cara.

—A practicar la guitarra.

—¿A nada más?

—No todos queremos chuparle el pico a Néstor, Henríquez.

—Pero lo llamas por su nombre.

La descolocas con esa aseveración. Tienes que esconder tu sonrisa detrás de tu cigarro.

—Es mi amigo —dice al final.

—No sé por qué lo dudo, pero okay.

—La cuestión es que —sigue Rebecca, con algo más de fuerza impregnada en la voz— tienes que ayudarlo.

—Creo que ya gasté harto tiempo en eso.

—No te lo niego, pero… ¿de verdad no te importa?

La pregunta es sincera. No es retórica ni es una burla: solo quiere saber si tú también te has rendido respecto a esta causa llamada Néstor. Y tú te preguntas lo mismo, si de verdad no te importa, si cuando dices que te da igual es sincero, pero por más que buscas no encuentras en ti mismo eso que hacía que ir a la casa de Néstor fuera más interesante que vano. Hace meses que cambió pero tú necesitabas sentirte un poco menos solo.

A Néstor no le importa lo solo que estabas, que estás, sin él. ¿Por qué a ti te debería importar si se pudre en su dormitorio?

—No.

Rebecca te convida otro cigarro pero no habla más y solo mira pasar a la procesión. No ves a Néstor en ninguna parte.


	12. Suerte científica

Tú veías esto venir, así que no puedes decir que estés sorprendido. No lo estás. Todo está permeado por una gruesa capa que te mantiene a una distancia prudente de lo que está pasando, pero que no elimina el horrible peso en tu estómago. Rebecca, en su nuevo plan de intentar caerte bien hasta que accedas a volver a hablarle a Néstor, te avisó antes e incluso puteó a Emilia contigo cuando tú empezaste. Te escondió en el baño y te pegó en el hombro para que dejaras de comportarte como maricón.

—Pero yo _soy_ maricón.

—No, no, recuerda lo que dijo Jordi Castell, maricón es el que le pega a una mujer. ¿Le has pegado a alguna mujer?

—He sentido deseos.

Rebecca se ríe. Te dice que tienes mejor sentido del humor que lo que ella esperaba. No sabes qué esperaba, así que no estás seguro de si tomarlo como un elogio o no.

Esto es ridículo, te dices. No eres capaz de salir del baño hasta que toca el timbre, y ahí vas y te sientas lo más lejos de Giselle posible, que te mira con cierta sorpresa muda e indescriptible. Adrián, que no sabe leer la atmósfera, te mira con extrañeza mientras que Raquel prácticamente te desafía con la mirada.

Emilia no mira a nadie, lo que es absurdo. No vas a poder huir de esto. Es la hora y media más larga de tu vida y no puedes enfocarte en nada, botas tus lapices a cada rato y tus apuntes no tienen sentido. Además, tienes ganas de llorar pero ya lloraste lo suficiente el otro día en casa de Adrián. Todos en esa sala saben. Quizás hasta el profesor sabe, y es cosa de tiempo para que tus papás se enteren. Oh, su decepción, ya la puedes imaginar, y a la vez sientes que no se comparara con la de Giselle porque ella te tenía fe, sabes. Esperaba tu honestidad. Los papás siempre esperan que los hijos mientan.

No logras huir porque Giselle camina hacia ti y todo el curso está mirando porque nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer. Pero ella tiene piedad de tu alma y solo te dice, con sequedad, _vamos juntos_. No sabes a dónde. Igual la sigues.

No te habla mientras caminan sin rumbo exacto y tú buscas maneras de arreglar esto pero no las hallas y, al final, Giselle se da vuelta antes de que se te ocurra la primera palabra. Te sientes mal por un segundo porque no entiendes cómo es que llegó a esto. Es tan bonita. Adrián debería haber engañado a Raquel con ella en vez de contigo. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil.

—¿Tú crees que yo soy hueona?

Tienes la lengua espesa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Onda, ya, me iba a enojar pero todo el mundo sabía menos yo, Gaspar, qué mierda.

—No te quería hacer sentir mal —dices, porque era eso. Era compasión mal guiada. Era que tienes la mala costumbre de hacerle mal a la gente que quieres y quizás es por eso que, a la larga, nadie te quiere de verdad.

—¡Puta, ahora me siento mal! No necesito que me tengas pena, por la cresta.

Espera que hables. Tú no hablas.

—¿Algo más que confesarme, ya que estamos? Antes de que tenga que llegar alguien más a contarme. Porque al final eso no me importa. Me molesta que me hayas estado animando pese a que tú y él…

Como que le da asco terminar la oración. Está bien. A ti igual te da asco.

—No —mientes—. No hay nada más.

—Perfecto.

Y se va. Pero hay algo más, en realidad, y se te escapa.

—¿Quién te contó? —tienes el descaro de preguntar antes de que esté muy lejos.

—Néstor —responde sin detenerse ni girarse. Lo dice con desprecio. Probablemente cree que tú le dijiste a él cuando la verdad es que todo está fuera de tus manos.

Quizás le debiste haber hecho caso a Rebecca, piensas, pero no, no, ya habían sido suficientes mentiras. Tu vida es una mentira muy larga. ¿Qué eres, Gaspar? ¿Eres la buena persona que todos dicen que ven en ti o eres la sanguijuela que ves cuando miras al espejo? ¿Quién está mintiendo? Porque si vamos por cuestión de caso, eres tú. Pero tus mentiras nunca han sido malintencionadas, al contrario, pero no sientes que eso importe.

Néstor le contó y ella le creyó. ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Y Néstor no tenía razones para guardar tus secretos, no después de lo que le dijiste. No tiene por qué proteger tus mentiras porque eso es algo que los amigos hacen.

No tienes amigos, Gaspar. Estás solo.

 

Los días pasan rápido cuando no tienes a quien hablarle. Está Rebecca, claro, pero sus conversaciones son forzadas y se disipan rápidamente porque debe tener mejores cosas que soportar tus pensamientos sombríos. Te gustaría poder dejar de sentirte tan como la mierda, piensas entre recreos, salir de esto con la frente en alta y unos comentarios venenosos, pero no eres así. Nunca has sido así. Néstor es el que es así y es una de esas cosas que jamás te pudo contagiar.

Piensas en ir a su casa, pero te da náuseas al pensar quizás con qué intenciones le dijo a Giselle aquello. ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera? Lo único que se te ocurre pensar es que fue su manera de cobrar venganza por tus palabras porque debe saber lo patético que eres. No por nada fuiste su perrito faldero por años. Y dicen que ser feliz es la mejor venganza en estos casos, pero tú no hallas en ti mismo el hacer más que arrastrar los pies de un lugar a otro.

Hasta hablar con Javier es difícil.

—¿Estás bien? —te pregunta una tarde y tú lo piensas. Lo piensas mucho.

—Creo que no.

Te toca _Last Flowers_ y tú no le dices que esa canción te da ganas de llorar porque es la primera que Néstor se aprendió de memoria hace años, cuando la guitarra era una novedad y no una extensión de su cuerpo. Giselle estaba ahí, en tu pieza, porque en ese tiempo todos ustedes eran amigos. Igual le gustaba esa canción. Se sabía la letra y le salía bonito y por un segundo nada era tan triste como tu cerebro te empezaba a hacer creer durante esos días.

Quieres echarle la culpa a Néstor, pero no puedes, así que te la echas a ti mismo porque si nadie es responsable de nada es porque tú lo debes ser.

 

El orientador te pregunta, predeciblemente, cómo te llevas con tu curso. Tú dices la verdad: no te interesa hablar con la mayor parte de ellos, así que te pregunta por tus amigos. Últimamente tienes un cuesco de durazno metido en la garganta todo el tiempo.

—Sé que te llevabas muy bien con Néstor —dice con cautela, como si Néstor hubiera muerto en algún accidente horrendo. Tú lo miras en aras de hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero solo logras que te ardan los ojos en tu afán.

—Pero ya no viene al colegio —respondes lo obvio. Desvía la mirada. Ganaste. Hay un momento de silencio sobrecogedor.

—Eso es cierto —concede—. ¿Lo echas de menos?

No vas a responder eso. El orientador te da el tiempo exacto para digerir la pregunta y luego suspira y te observa con demasiada atención. Te pone nervioso.

—No quiero que te tomes esto a mal, pero he escuchado cosas de parte de tus compañeros…

Tu cara se pone roja. Lo puedes sentir, ardiendo como si tu sangre se hubiera elevado en dos centígrados de golpe. Esperas el tiro de gracia, el momento en que te dirán que ya llamaron a tus papás y que en cinco minutos estarán aquí, listos para preguntarte todo sobre tus actividades sodomitas e indecentes. Casi se te ocurre atestiguar que jamás hiciste algo que la biblia prohíba expresamente. Solo se tocaron… estás seguro que eso no tiene nada de malo.

No dices nada, claro, porque siquiera aceptar que esto puede estar sucediendo amenaza con darte un aneurisma. Pero con lo chistosa que es tu vida, Gaspar, estás tan metido en tus pensamientos que no te percatas cuando la atmósfera cambia, el orientador te mira como cordero degollado y como si no le pagaran lo suficiente para arreglar este tipo de cosas, y habla. No lo escuchas la primera vez.

—¿Me puedes mostrar tus brazos, Gaspar?

—¿Qué?

Lo repite y tú casi ríes porque no, no, no, no, rebobinen, prefieres hablar de Adrián y del asco que te tienes que esto. Tiemblas en tu asiento y quitas los brazos de encima del escritorio, como si temieras que el orientador fuera a agarrarte y quitarte el suéter a la fuerza. Pero no te puedes negar, así que prácticamente lo está haciendo. Si te niegas, te incriminas, pero si lo muestras, mueres.

Así de sencillo. Morirás de vergüenza. Tu silla está flotando en el espacio y las orillas de tu visión se borronean un poco. Te cuesta enfocar. Tus brazos arden.

—¿Gaspar?

Te arremangas en silencio, sin respirar y sin mirar a ninguna parte. Ruegas morirte ahora mismo, en este milisegundo. Piensas en algo que decir, algo estúpido y mordaz, pero no sale nada porque tu cerebro se niega a ir más allá de este momento en que tu existencia se está agolpando frente a ti, está tocando la puerta de la oficina, pateándola, dulcemente preguntando _Gaspar, ¿ves cómo las cagas?_

Y piensas, tontamente, que fue Rebecca quien le dijo al orientador que hablara contigo.

—¿Va a llamar a mis papás? —preguntas. No te dice nada—. Porque si lo hace, yo…

¿En serio, Gaspar? ¿En serio vas a amenazar a un profesor? No importa qué le digas, lo va a hacer. Es su trabajo y tú eres una molestia. Imaginas si fueras Néstor y tuvieras las bolas para darle vuelta el escritorio, solo para desquitarte, pero no eres él ni Giselle ni nadie. Solo eres Gaspar, que se le seca la boca y se le humedecen los ojos.

—No lo voy a hacer nunca más si no le dice a mis papás —mientes, pero cuando las palabras salen no suenan como mentiras porque no estás negociando solo con el orientador sino que también con el destino. Harás tu cama por el resto de tu vida si todo termina bien. Rezarás antes de acostarte si las cosas dejan de salirte mal por un segundo—. No significa nada —agregas porque te está mirando como si fueras un espécimen imposible de descifrar. _Cuál es su problema_ , se debe estar preguntando, _como lo podemos arreglar_.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, que alguien te arregle si eso es lo que los hará felices, serás la persona más normal del mundo si eso es suficiente, tan solo que esto quede entre estas cuatro paredes y siga siendo la poca cosa en tu vida que solo depende de ti. Ya sabes que no. No funciona así porque esto no está bien y algún día acabarás matándote sin querer y simplemente no es una buena manera de enfrentar la vida, Gaspar.

Te pregunta el por qué, y luego el cuándo cuando no encuentras como contestar. ¿Cuándo estás triste? Te alzas de hombros. ¿Enojado? Te muerdes los labios. ¿Preocupado?

—No quiero hablar de esto.

Insiste, así que mientes y dices que es cuando estás triste pero no le dices que cuando estabas triste tenías también esta costumbre de ir a la casa de Adrián para sentirte asqueroso contigo mismo porque era lo único que tapaba la pena, y que como ya no puedes, cuando estás triste lo que haces es salir a caminar de noche sin rumbo fijo, ya esté lloviendo o lo que sea. A veces piensas que te gustaría que alguien te hiciera algo malo.

También dices que lo haces cuando estás enojado pero nunca lo has hecho estando molesto, porque cuando te sientes así lo que haces es explotar contra alguien o dar vuelta los muebles en tu pieza. Y cuando estás preocupado mandas todo a la mierda y te vas a acostar. Y al final la cuestión es que no sabes el cuándo ni el por qué. Quizás cuando la vida se ha sentido vacía por mucho tiempo. Quizás cuando te estás odiando más que de costumbre.

Te dice que no le dirá a tus papás, pero tú sabes cuando te mienten. No podrías ser tan buen mentiroso si no fuera así.


	13. Ella

No vuelves a hablar con Giselle por lo que resta del año, y solo sientes su ausencia durante largas horas sentado frente a la psicóloga del colegio, con tu mamá al lado tuyo en una posición que da más a pensar que mataste a alguien que otra cosa. Hablan de buscarte ayuda profesional.

—El colegio solo puede ayudar hasta cierto punto —dice la psicóloga y tu mamá asiente, silenciosa y complaciente—. Lo mejor sería ver si se puede hacer un diagnóstico…

Miras por la ventana. Dudas, de cierto modo, que tus papás puedan costearte un psicólogo, y en realidad estás en lo correcto porque no te mandan al psicólogo sino que al psiquiatra, cuya oficina huele a Poett y no tiene un diván ni un retrato de Freud, para tu desilusión. El psiquiatra tampoco te pregunta si has querido acostarte con tu madre alguna vez y, en cambio, te habla de tus pasatiempos.

Tú, tal vez por algún resto de energía combatiente, declaras que nada de esto hará ninguna diferencia porque no es como que algo haya cambiado desde tu traspié. Hasta confiesas que te has cortado con un cierto ímpetu extra, por mero desquite. El psiquiatra no te regaña ni se burla de ti, sino que te pide una oportunidad porque duda que te guste vivir así, de todos modos.

Dice tu nombre del mismo modo en que Javier y la voz en tu cabeza lo dicen y no estás seguro de como sentirte al respecto, pero al final se vuelve una de esas cosas que se mezclan con el fondo, como qué será de Néstor, por qué Rebecca te hizo esto, si acaso algún día Giselle volverá a hablarte. A veces hablas con Adrián, todavía, pero te hace sentir sucio así que también dejas de hacer eso. Ya no sabes qué haces para llenar los vacíos aparte de ir a fumar con Javier a la plaza mientras el toca la guitarra a cambio de unas cuantas monedas sucias. En tus cavilaciones estúpidas, enfermas y solitarias, te has cuestionado si Javier aceptaría tener sexo contigo, no porque te guste o algo así sino simplemente porque puedes y porque sabes que es de esas cosas que elimina el ruido en tu cerebro por al menos dos minutos. Probablemente no accedería, de todos modos, así que callas.

Ya no toca Radiohead y ahora solo mira películas en blanco y negro.

El psiquiatra te habla de tus pasatiempos. Le muestras tus poemas con este desapego que se aferra a ti cada vez que la vida es demasiado estresante. Te dice que le gustan y tú le pides que no te mienta. Anota algo en su libretita en la que tú estás seguro que solo juega al gato solo mientras tú balbuceas mentiras. Te dice que no te está mintiendo. Algo te hace querer vomitarle encima pero soportas la tentación.

Tus hermanos no saben nada de esto porque es una preocupación que no necesitan tener. Tu papá no te trata particularmente diferente, aunque tienes la impresión de que es porque prefiere seguir pensando que eres una personal normal. Te molesta un poco durante las onces el como todos hablan de cosas normales mientras tú sigues pensando que tu psiquiatra te pidió que anotaras tres cosas que te gusten de ti y tres que te gusten de tu familia. Te dio la tarea justo en la semana que odias todo porque tienes tres trabajos y te estás resfriando.

Pero así va la vida, callada y lenta.

—¿No has pensado en aprender algún instrumento? —te pregunta el psiquiatra uno de esos días en que mencionas que tu único amigo sabe tocar la guitarra y la rasguea todo el día, como el enfermo que es. Te encoges de hombros.

—Intenté aprender a tocar la guitarra hace tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Era muy difícil porque tengo los dedos muertos.

No es lo único de ti que está muerto.

Anota algo en su libreta.

Estás tan cansado.

 

Rebecca dejó de hablarte luego de que se dio cuenta de que tus visitas al psicólogo se volvieron semanales. Lo entiendes, de cierto modo, porque hasta ella debe tener algo llamado decencia que le permite sentir vergüenza ante su actuar. No es como que estés enojado sino más dolido, al final, porque se siente como que en vez de un acto de buena fe fue una manera de quedar bien con Néstor. Todos en tu vida quieren quedar bien con Néstor.

Giselle no te mira, y por consiguiente Trinidad también te evita. Y pese a que tu mamá te pide que no te pongas mangas largas y que siempre le digas donde vas, no sientes que haya comprensión verdadera entre tú y tu familia. Es solo una cosa que está sucediendo y aunque hables de lo que sientes con este psiquiatra que te mira como si no estuvieras, no sientes que alguien esté escuchando.

Giselle te escuchaba. Giselle siempre te escuchaba, aunque nada nunca terminara bien. Podías filosofar y ella asentía y hablaba de sus propios pensamientos y no tenía miedo de enjuiciar la realidad. Ahora no hay nadie.

La verdad es que echas de menos a Giselle, más de lo que alguna vez extrañaste a Néstor. ¿Significa esto que estás enamorado de ella? No, la verdad es que no. Te lo preguntas porque a veces te sientas en tu cama y te sientes profundamente vacío, como si hubieran cavado un agujero en tu pecho mientras dormías. Quizás extrañas las conversaciones, o los consejos, o los silencios amigables, pero a veces conversas con ella en tu mente y te das cuenta de que no es solo eso porque la voz en tu cabeza suena igual que Giselle pero no es lo mismo.

A veces intentas alegrarte pensando que igual ella no te necesita. Debe estar más contenta ahora, si total eres un problema. Es mejor para ambos, te repites, pero jamás logras convencerte.

Es lo mismo de como cada vez que escuchas una guitarra puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Néstor tocándola. No puedes cantar sin recordarlo a él así como no puedes ver a tu mamá coser sin pensar en Giselle, y al final el resultado es que todo está envenenado y no sabes como darte el antídoto.

Cantas con Javier en la plaza, entre cigarros y monedas, y en algún momento en que lo miras piensas que ni él ni tú deberían estar aquí. No sabes por qué. Solo te sientes así, pero esta idea solo hace que el momento pegue más duro. Si no fuera por un cabro chico muerto, no estarías aquí.

—Qué pensamiento más oscuro —dice él.

—Es la verdad.

Oscurece. Javier te pregunta si sales con tus amigos o algo, porque siempre estás aquí. Tú dices que él igual siempre está aquí. ¿No tiene otros amigos?

—Los tengo, pero casi todos tienen mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿El mateo de tu curso es tu amigo?

—¿Cris? —Se alza de hombros—. Creo que no.

—Yo no tengo amigos —dices. No se siente como una verdad cuando lo dices así.

—¿Y el hueón que te estabas tirando?

—No somos amigos.

—No con esa actitud.

Quien sabe, a decir verdad. Adrián es la única persona con la que puedes conversar en el colegio, aunque ahora rara vez lo hagas. Al menos sabes que está ahí si algún día necesitas un donante de órganos, porque sabes que Javier no quiere donar los suyos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La soledad solo es reflexiva cuando es controlada. Después de fin de año y del fin de las clases, la soledad te hace querer quedarte en tu cama para siempre, pero lidias con eso como lidias con todo. No te dejan cortarte. No te dejan no comer. Quieres matar a toda tu familia. Javier te dice que está muy ocupado para juntarse contigo por primera vez durante enero y tú casi te pones a llorar en el teléfono. Caminas solo por las calles y esperas que te pase algo horrible pero el universo se ha olvidado de ti porque lo único que logras es que te de frío. Tu mamá contrata a un cabro para que atienda la repostería durante el verano, para que ella disfrute sus vacaciones. Se llama igual que tú. No sabes por qué esto te hace querer asfixiarlo hasta matarlo.

Hace tanto calor. Dejas de salir de tu casa porque no tienes nada que hacer afuera.

Ya que estamos, examinemos tus sentimientos, Gaspar. Será terapéutico. ¿Por qué tenías como amigos a las que personas que tienes? ¿Por qué te gusta el chico que te gusta? ¿Por qué quieres a tus hermanos? ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las estrellas?

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Has escuchado esas palabras antes, pero ahora vienen de la boca de tu mamá y tú la miras y se ve ajena, como si no fuera la tuya, exactamente. No recuerdas la última vez que le hablaste de algo que no tuviera que ver con libros y números en una planilla sucia. No respondes porque estás enojado y temes que se te quiebre la voz si dices _no estoy enojado_ , porque ahí están tus sentimientos para que todos los vean y, oh, por favor, nadie me pregunte como me siento. Estoy cansado de hablar de como me siento y de que nadie me escuche.

Te llenas la boca de comida y la tragas sin masticarla mucho, y luego te pateas mentalmente porque son tallarines y van a ser imposibles de vomitar sin mucho escándalo.

 

Hay un bulto de ropa en la silla de tu escritorio. Cuando desvías la mirada a un costado parece una cabeza cercenada y cuando miras de vuelta es ropa de nuevo. Sientes que esto habla muy mal de tu estado mental, pero no te importa porque a nadie le importas así que a la mierda con todo y con todos.

Esto es mentira.

_*te dije que no podia juntarme contigo un dia_

_*no es para que no me hables nunca mas gaspar_

Piensas en contestar pero luego decides que no. No es como que a Javier le importe de verdad lo que te pasa o quién eres. No sabes por qué esto te molesta tanto. Deberías levantarte y hacer algo, piensas. Quizás ir a jugar con tus hermanos. Dejar de ser esta bestia indiferente que tu familia escucha cuando abres la boca. Véngate del mundo siendo feliz, Gaspar.

Te da un poco de pena como puedes pasar una tarde entera inmóvil en tu pieza y a nadie le extraña. Nadie te extraña. Cierras los ojos con fuerza. Tu celular vibra.

Quieres flotar al espacio. Quieres volverte invisible y que todos se olviden de ti.

No sabes lo que quieres pero, por Dios, cómo quieres todas estas cosas.


	14. En reversa y a toda velocidad

 

Tu mamá siempre te habla de cada vez que se halla con alguno de tus compañeros de curso en la calle, como si todos fueran tus amigos. Supones que es porque todavía no acepta lo mucho que has jodido tu experiencia adolescente. Estás sorprendido de que no te haya mencionado nada respecto a tus escapadas homosexuales, pero quizás es porque esta en negación o, de algún modo glorioso, las noticias no han llegado a tu santo hogar.

Javier te manda mensajes diciendo que vayas de una vez a la plaza. No respondes a nada. Tus compañeros hacen un carrete de curso y tú no vas porque los odias a todos por igual. Hasta Raquel te pregunta si estás vivo o hay que empezar a prenderte velitas.

Has agarrado la costumbre de esconderte bajo tu cama luego de ir a ver al psiquiatra, porque se siente como el único lugar donde el mundo no intentará escabullirse dentro de tus pensamientos más hondos. Huele a polvo y está lleno de arañas, pero no importa. Te entienden.

 

 

_*te conte que me fue como el hoyo en la psu_

_*no me importa que no me contestes, yo igual te hablo_

_*a que curso pasaste? tercero?_

_*para que te conectas a skype si no hablas con nadie, cual es tu problema aweonao_

 

Hay días en los que despiertas con la nostalgia a flor de piel. Todo te trae recuerdos y te llena de las ganas de mandar cartas y pedir disculpas y rogar que las cosas sean como antes, pero no eres tan patético así que te aguantas. Otros días despiertas enojado con todos tus amigos que arruinaron todo. La mayoría de las veces no sientes nada, pero no hay palabras para explicar el vacío así que lo dejas para ti.

—¿Está mal odiar a alguien que está muerto?

—Depende de las razones.

—¿Hay buenas razones para odiar gente? ¿Odiar niños?

—¿Es un niño?

—¿La gente sigue cumpliendo años después de que se muere? ¿Qué opina usted?

Tu psiquiatra debe odiarte.

 

—¿Siempre desayunas lo mismo?

—Sí.

—¿No te aburre?

Tu mamá te mira raro.

—Si me aburriera no me lo comería.

Es mentira. La avena te sabe a pegamento y los plátanos huelen como azúcar podrida.

—Y es sano, de todos modos.

Acepta tu respuesta. Botas tu desayuno a la basura apenas se va y revuelves el basurero con las manos para que quede al fondo y solo te das cuenta de tu comportamiento una vez ya tienes las manos untadas en comida añeja.

 

Las semanas pasan rápido y a la vez muy lento. Es una de las tantas contradicciones que plagan tu vida. Tu papá te hace trabajar alrededor de la casa cuando se da cuenta de que lo único que haces estar botado en tu cama sintiéndote como basura. No habla de tus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, lo que tú hallas muy viril de su parte y hace reír entre dientes cuando te percatas de que martillar cosas es su manera de conectar emocionalmente contigo.

La risa se te quita un poco cuando te das cuenta de que él no necesitaría hacer esto si tú fueras normal. El psiquiatra ya ni te obliga a hablar y te escucha hablar nimiedades como si fueras un rompecabezas de mil piezas. Casi te hace sentir bien, pero las banalidades acaban y, en alguna cita perdida en el verano, te oyes a ti mismo decir:

—A veces creo que lo único que me detiene de matarme es que sé que soy bien indeciso.

Tu mamá llora ese día. Tú no entiendes por qué, porque dijiste expresamente que no lo harás porque eres tonto, pero la verdad es que rara vez entiendes a la gente. Solo te dejas llevar por la corriente y por las cosas que predices a medias que puede que hagan.

Es en parte esto lo que lleva a que el día en que uno de tus hermanos menores te dice que un _niño_ te anda buscando, de inmediato piensas que ha de ser Adrián y sales dispuesto a ahuyentarlo. Pero no es Adrián, y eso te caga un poco todos tus planes. Es Javier. Tu hermano se ve un poco amedrentado por su apariencia y tú no lo culpas porque después de pasar unas cuantas semanas sin verlo te has vuelto susceptible nuevamente a su apariencia de emo rebelde anarquista. Sus ojos siguen siendo raros de un modo inexplicable y que sientes que sería descortés cuestionar.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Primero que todo, hola —te dice, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos cuando tú sales a la calle. Lo saludas de vuelta. Es la primera vez que te das cuenta de lo fuerte que habla, ahora que no están en una plaza llena de gente—. Pensé en venir a verte porque andas desaparecido y no me contestas ningún mensaje.

—¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?

—Le pregunté a uno de tus amigos.

—Yo no tengo amigos.

—Ya te dije: no con esa actitud.

Le preguntas qué quieres, para que vaya al grano.

—Quería invitarte a un lado bien bacán. Está medio lejos… ¿tienes bicicleta?

Dices que sí. Javier te sonríe con todos sus dientes de fumador empedernido. Casi le pides que por favor se detenga porque es la sonrisa menos amigable que te han dedicado.

—Entonces estamos. No tienes nada más que hacer, ¿cierto?

—No creo.

—Entonces, anda. Dile a tus papás o no sé.

Obedeces porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Le dices a tu mamá que vas a salir con un amigo y ella se pone demasiado contenta, así que tú intentas alegrarte también, aunque sea un poco. Sacas tu bicicleta empolvada y vieja de tu patio y la arrastras por entre tu casa a la calle. Javier espera tamborileando los dedos contra la pared, y es solo ahí que te das cuenta de lo nervioso que está. No hace calor pero está sudando.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Asiente—. ¿Desde dónde viniste?

—Miraflores. Tomé una micro.

Tiene sentido. Siempre te pide pillarlo en la plaza de Viña o en los alrededores.

—Vamos —dice y se sube a su bicicleta. Le tiemblan las manos pero decides no decirle nada y solo seguirlo, a donde sea que esté yendo. Bajan hasta el plan y pasan más allá de Viña del Mar, y Javier sigue tiritando y sudando a mares por algo que es más que cansancio, pese a que mantiene su entusiasmo sin decirte a donde van. Atardece y tú sigues pedaleando, sin quejarte porque esto quema calorías y ya te sentías tullido de tanto estar echado en tu cama.

Anochece y todavía pedaleas.

—¿A dónde cresta me llevas?

Javier no responde. Solo se detiene mucho más allá, entre árboles y rejas, cuando solo puedes verlo por las luces reflectantes de su bicicleta. Ata su bicicleta y la tuya a una reja y luego te hace pasar a través de la misma, pese a tus dudas de que estás seguro de que esto es el campo de alguien.

—Antes venía a tomar con los cabros para acá, tranquilo —te dice. Casi le preguntas quienes son "los cabros" y por qué no están aquí. Podrías tomarte una cerveza ahora mismo, aunque ni te guste mucho. Te hace caminar entre el pasto alto y tú no te quejas de las espigas que se te pegan a los pantalones porque el aire a aventura te tiene atento y de buen humor. Puedes escuchar agua correr en algún lugar, no muy lejos.

Javier deja de caminar, te toma el brazo e indica al cielo. Tú miras su mano antes que la Luna.

Nunca has visto tantas estrellas en el cielo y por un segundo te sientes pequeño y vacío antes de que esto se transforme en una tranquilidad sobrecogedora. Tienes frío y tu corazón late con demasiada fuerza, pero hay algo justo debajo de tus pulmones que te hace sentir las manos inquietas. Te muerdes los labios con fuerza para que el mentón no te tiemble.

Te sientes bien. La idea llega abrupta pero sorda: te sientes bien.

—Qué bonito —dices porque necesitas decir algo. Javier prende un cigarro y te ofrece uno a ti. Las manos todavía le tiemblan.

—Valdrá la pena si nos cae un meteorito encima —murmura y tú no preguntas a qué se refiere—. Tengo que confesarte algo.

—¿Es algo malo? ¿Me va a arruinar el día? ¿Vas a admitir que me amas?

Se ríe.

—Sorry pero no. Es menos traumático que eso.

Esperas.

—Yo le dije a Rebecca que te cortas.

Tu cerebro hace cortocircuito por dos segundos.

—¿Conoces a la Rebecca?

—Estábamos pololeando. Terminamos hace como tres días.

—Ah.

—Sí. Pensé que debía decirte, considerando que parece que la gente a tu alrededor no hace más que hablar de ti sin tu permiso.

Te quedas callado. Estás menos enojado que lo que habrías estado si te hubiera confesado esto hace dos meses.

—¿Por qué le dijiste? —preguntas porque es la duda más fácil de taclear entre todas las que te rondan la cabeza. Javier suelta el humo antes de inhalar.

—Una obra de caridad, supongo.

Sientes la fuerte tentación de reírte así que en cambio miras al cielo de nuevo. Hallas calma en lo diminuto que eres.

—No ha ayudado en nada —dices— que todos sepan. Todo sigue igual.

—Algún día será diferente —te responde.

Quieres creerle.


	15. Ella II

Javier desaparece por unos días luego de la escapada nocturna, pero te manda mensajes vagos que explican que está "indispuesto", sea lo que sea que eso signifique, pero que no te preocupes. Tú insistes que no estás preocupado y él te manda emoticones de corazones por veinte hileras consecutivas, así que al final lo bloqueas. El intercambio de mensajes te alegra la mañana y te hace olvidar por un rato que las clases ya van a empezar y tú sigues sin tener amigos.

Adrián te va a ver el último día de vacaciones, cuando tú estás entre uniformes y lapices y los cuadernos de tus hermanos menores. Sales a caminar con él por las cuadras que rodean tu casa y tu mamá se pone tan contenta de que salgas que hasta ofrece que Adrián se quede a tomar once. Tú, por alguna razón demente, le preguntas a Adrián si quiere quedarse en vez de inventar una excusa tonta para que se largue. Adrián, por razones aún más dementes, accede.

—Andan todos preocupados por ti —te dice mientras esperan que termine de pasar un camión de Coca-Cola.

—¿Quiénes son todos?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Pues, yo. La Emilia. Néstor.

No le crees en absoluto pero sonríes de todos modos. Le preguntas por Raquel y él titubea y luego dice que todo está bien, siguen juntos. Te das cuenta de que con este verano ya llevan tres años pololeando. Qué asco.

Te da un poco de pena.

—¿Estás bien? —te pregunta Adrián. Suena raro—. Me contaron que andabas con problemas.

Recuerdas lo que te dijo Javier y, por un segundo, piensas que preferirías estar con él aquí que con Adrián porque al menos él admite hablar de ti a tus espaldas en lugar de fingir que es mera preocupación. Es morbo. Luego te sientes mal porque Adrián nunca te ha tratado mal y tú igual te das el lujo de esperar lo peor de él.

—Los estoy solucionando —dices. No sabes si es la verdad. Quieres que sea la verdad—. En contra de mi voluntad, pero algo es algo.

—Me alegro.

No suena del todo sincero pero no preguntas. Vuelven a tu casa y tu mamá ya tiene puesta la once y además pescó unos pastelitos de la repostería y los puso en la mesa, cosa que nunca hace porque comerse la mercadería no es buen negocio y si hay algo que apasiona a tu mamá es ser buena pequeña empresaria. Le conversa a Adrián acerca de sus notas y de tus notas y del colegio en general, al final, mientras tú te rindes a comerte un pedazo de torta y tu papá intenta escuchar las noticias por encima del bullicio de las conversaciones de tus hermanos y el parloteo de tu mamá.

Esto debería ser una situación incómoda, pero después de un rato la culpa y el miedo se disipan y solo estás un poco aburrido. Te recuerda a cuando venía Néstor a tomar once y tú no hallabas la hora en que tu mamá dejara de conversarle para que pudieras ir a mostrarle tu Play Station o algo así. Cosas de niños. Lo único que quieres ahora es que terminen todos de comer para ir a dejar a Adrián a la parada de la micro y así conversar un rato más de cosas importantes. Como el color de las luces de los faroles y si la María del segundo D debería dejar de teñirse el pelo.

A tu mamá le termina cayendo bien Adrián, al punto que le regala dos berlines, y a ti te da algo raro en la garganta todo esto. Algo como la decepción mezclada con rabia pero no sabes por qué. No es contra Adrián ni contra tu mamá, sino más contra el mundo en general, piensas.

Caminan a la parada, hablando de las luces. Temas muy importantes para el país, pero al final te aburres.

—Adrián.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me sigues viniendo a ver?

Deja pasar una micro que le sirve, el muy imbécil.

—Me gusta hablar contigo. Te dije que te tengo confianza.

Cierto. Eso dijo.

—Pero te sigo gustando —dices. Las manos te tiemblan—. ¿No crees que es como feo venir a verme, tomando en cuenta eso?

—No es como que venga a convencerte de que tiremos.

—Ya no.

Adrián respira raro.

—¿Qué quieres? —te pregunta al final—. Porque si quieres no te hablo más, dale. Pero fuiste tú el que fue a mi casa el día que te dio la hueá con Néstor, así que al final no entiendo. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos o no?

—Siento que no me estás diciendo la verdad. Eso es todo lo que me molesta.

Adrián gesticula con impaciencia.

—Eso es cuestión tuya. Lo que yo quiero saber es porque _siempre_ me buscas y luego me tratas como si hubiera sido yo el que te andaba persiguiendo.

—Yo nunca te he perseguido —dices. Tienes la boca seca y Adrián se gira a enfrentarte completamente, la cara enrojecida bajo la luz tenue de los postes. Se te aprieta el estómago solo un poco.

—¿Pero qué mierda, Gaspar? —escupe—. Cuando te dije que me gustabas podrías haberme dicho la verdad al tiro y filo, terminábamos ahí la hueá, pero en cambio preferiste mentirme y fingir que íbamos a llegar a alguna parte y ya, yo igual las cagué y todo pero no me vengas con que fue solo mi culpa cuando fuiste tú el que empezó. Fácil para ti luego actuar como víctima.

—No estoy actuando como víctima —te defiendes débilmente. Quieres irte y a la vez no quieres que se vaya porque tienes la impresión de que si no resuelves esto ahora no habrán más oportunidades.

—Y me tratabas como el hoyo, además, y ya, entiendo que tienes problemas y todo, pero no son excusas. Y yo te aguanté porque te quería, y quizás ahora no andamos tirando pero seguimos en la misma dinámica de mierda en la que tú me tratas como si yo te estuviera abusando cuando lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es ser buena onda contigo. ¿Por qué mierda me tratas mal apenas yo intento tratarte bien?

No tienes una respuesta porque jamás te habías dado cuenta de que hacías eso, pero mientras más lo piensas más sentido tiene y menos sabes qué contestarle. Suspira.

—Lo más penca es que todavía me gustas, con tu actitud de mierda y todo. Pero al final me gustaría que me dejaras de gustar porque, por la cresta, Gaspar, no hay hueá más cansadora que intentar caerte bien.

—Perdón —logras mascullar. Quieres echarte en alguna parte a dormir para recuperarte de esta paliza verbal. Lo último duele, esta idea de que eres difícil de querer, aunque explique bastante, quizás. Tal vez no es tu mejor momento y por eso encuentras nada con lo que defenderte. Es mejor pensarlo así que considerar que no hay explicaciones suficientes.

Adrián, fiel a sus palabras, igual te palmotea el hombro en una especie de consuelo distante porque tampoco es como que le guste verte triste (pero tú no estás triste, de qué estás hablando, solo tú tienes el poder de entristecerte y jamás le has dado el permiso a Adrián para que sus palabras te duelan—). Intentas esconder lo mucho que te afectaron sus palabras bajo la usual capa de apatía, pero probablemente él se da cuenta porque te sonríe tenso. Le dices adiós cuando aparece una micro que no sabes si le sirve o no pero es lo mejor que hallas para irte de allí y de vuelta a tu casa. A la mitad del camino los ojos te arden pero no importa, todo está bien, puedes llegar a tu pieza con tu dignidad intacta.

Al menos nadie te hace preguntas, como si pudieran percibir que pasó algo, así que probablemente estás perdiendo práctica en esto de pretender que todo está bien en el mundo.

 

Tu primer día de tercero medio lo gastas en actos, charlas y fumando en el baño para evadir gente. Adrián te saludó en la mañana y tú apenas lo miraste, no porque estés enojado sino porque tienes vergüenza y nunca has sido bueno para lidiar con esa emoción en específico. Giselle te miró de reojo y tú le sonreíste sin dientes. Nadie más te miró mucho. Néstor debe seguir encerrado en su casa.

El segundo día decides tomar los mejores apuntes de toda la historia de la humanidad, solo porque no tienes nada más que hacer. Giselle te mira en los recreos y Adrián te pregunta cómo estás y a ti te dan ganas de llorar por alguna razón estúpida porque nada de esto debería ser así. No lo haces, claro.

—Deberías hablar con la Giselle —te dice Trinidad entre clases. Le debes dar pena—. Te quiere perdonar pero sabes como es, le da cosa acercarse primero.

—¿Segura que quiere perdonarme? Yo no me perdonaría.

—No es tan rencorosa como tú.

Es más fácil de querer que tú.

—Yo no soy rencoroso —niegas, de todos modos.

—Ya. La cuestión es que deberías hablarle.

Pero te da un miedo atroz porque puede que te estén mintiendo y solo logres que Giselle te grite. No tienes ganas de que te griten. Por el otro lado, estás solo y sin amigos y si bien sientes tu mente más clara porque tienes horarios establecidos para dormir y para comer y para sentirte triste, todo ordenado diligentemente por tu psiquiatra, tienes la intuición de que tus ganas de morir solo están escondidas bajo la certeza de que nadie irá a tu funeral. Bueno, aparte de Adrián y Javier, quizás, pero sientes que ninguno de los dos sería una buena opción para escribir un encomio.

Giselle sería excelente en un funeral, porque sería de esa gente que llora y grita y se desmaya y abraza el ataúd cuando lo quieren enterrar. Nadie sentiría la muerte más cercana que Giselle, aunque solo hubiera hablado dos veces con el finado.

La echas tanto de menos, pero aun así no te acercas y pasan dos semanas más de silencio y de recreos un poco patéticos. Los profesores te preguntan sobre esto y tú dices que todo anda bien y, a veces, que no se metan.

Es en medio de leer un libro que te prestó Javier, _La rebelión de las masas_ de Ortega y Gasset porque qué otra clase de libro te prestaría Javier, que Giselle se sienta al lado tuyo en el patio y tú pierdes el hilo de todo el párrafo que estabas leyendo.

—Me dijeron que estás yendo al médico —dice.

—La gente dice muchas cosas.

—Estás menos flaco.

—Creo que es porque me rendí.

—Mentira. Tú nunca te rindes.

Cierras el libro. Mantente firme, Gaspar.

—Ya te pedí perdón. ¿Quieres algo más? —preguntas. No es tu intención sonar tan agresivo pero así es como sale, pero Giselle no parece ofendida.

—La cagaste rico pero Adrián conversó conmigo. Y Raquel. Y Rebecca. Y todos, en realidad.

Te cuesta imaginar a tanta gente hablando a tu favor, especialmente cuando no tienen nada que ver o los afectaste, también, pero las personas suelen ser buenas si les das la oportunidad. Giselle se aclara la garganta.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque no te quería hacer sentir mal.

—No. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Odias esto.

—Porque soy cobarde.

—Pero sabes —dice ella—, si yo hubiera querido, me habría dado cuenta. Todos sabían. Era como obvio.

Toca el timbre y Giselle se pone de pie y camina contigo hasta la sala sin decirte nada. Se sientan separados, como desde el año pasado, pero te sientes más liviano.

No es lo que esperabas, pero es algo.


	16. Derrota exitosa

Le cuentas a Javier lo que te dijo Adrián, solo porque necesitas reflexionarlo en voz alta y hablar solo es raro. No esperas que diga que Adrián se puede ir a la chucha, porque no esperabas que estuviera en desacuerdo, pero al final piensas que es porque Javier igual es difícil de entender y de agradar. Ese día no toca la guitarra, pese a tenerla consigo, y solo se sienta al lado tuyo, bien cerca, y se toma su tiempo para responderte cuando hablas.

Le preguntas si se siente bien porque después de un rato te pone nervioso, y eso solo lo pone más raro. Te dice que no te desgastes preocupándote por cosas tontas, si total no es nada importante, y que mejor le hables de algo interesante. Eso mismo haces.

Giselle te saluda pero no te conversa y cada día esto duele un poquito menos. Le hablas de esto al psiquiatra, sin entrar en detalles, y él te da un discurso de como las amistades juveniles suelen ser breves pese a su intensidad.

—Eso es bien deprimente —dices.

—Si lo quieres ver así.

El status quo se mantiene. Adrián te conversa y hace como que no te dijo la peor cosa que alguien te ha dicho en toda tu vida, solo porque lo dijo con cariño. Ni te puedes enojar porque, pues sí, lo hizo amorosamente. No sabes todavía qué hacer con esa información así que la dejas guardada en este cajoncito de "cosas en las que pensar en las noches de insomnio". Y la vida sigue, así sin más, con las canciones de Javier en la plaza y las miradas de Rebecca y las de Giselle y tu intento desesperado por fingir que Emilia no existe.

El verano termina y, así de rápido, la calma que se había apoderado de tu vida desaparece apenas Néstor sale de su casa un día perdido de otoño y tú solo te enteras por Adrián, que se enteró por Trinidad, que se enteró por Giselle, que se enteró por—no sabes, pero no importa.

No dices nada cuando te cuentan porque temes que cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca esté agria de envidia. No dices nada porque deberías estar feliz pero solo quieres sacarle la cresta a tu ex-mejor amigo.

 

No le vas a echar la culpa a Néstor de esto, porque no lo es. Fue solo una coincidencia desgraciada que tus ánimos ya andaban en una de esas bajadas que van y vienen y se sumó a eso, que no es un hecho infeliz pero que igual te hace sentir extraño. Mal. Inadecuado para la vida que llevas.

Y todos están tan alegres. Todos salen con Néstor a pasear, desde Emilia pasando por Trinidad hasta Raquel, y él siempre les pregunta por ti y cómo se atreve a preguntar por ti, después de toda la mierda que te hizo pasar. Lo peor es que todavía quieres verlo, para revisar si acaso la persona que te gustaba ha vuelto de las tinieblas, pero te da miedo que sí esté y que vuelvas a la paralización existencial que sentías hace tantos meses atrás. Ya nada es tan terrible como esos días y Néstor es símbolo de un periodo de tu corta existencia que quieres olvidar.

También te da miedo que no esté, que ya no exista y que hayas gastado estos años enamorado de un fantasma cuando bien podrías haber intentado algo con alguien que sí te quisiera y existiera y fuera un aporte a la sociedad. Como Adrián, cuyos saludos todavía te turban la psiquis.

¿Qué habrá hecho que Néstor saliera de su casa?

—Quizás se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo hueón —dice Javier con algo que suena más que una simple adivinanza. Te quedas callado y lo escuchas jugar con la guitarra—. Pero creo —agrega después de un rato— que en realidad tu pregunta es por qué lo hizo ahora y no cuando tú se lo pediste.

Parpadeas rápido. Javier siempre sabe qué decir para moverte el alma, de todas las formas en las que Néstor jamás supo decirte algo significativo.

—Pero la cuestión es, Gaspar —continúa—, es que a veces uno se preocupa por la gente más que lo que esa gente se preocupa por uno, y no hay nada que uno pueda hacer.

Esto no es devastador. Devastador fue cuando te diste cuenta de que Néstor no iba a volver a clases, devastador fue darte cuenta de que te gustaban los hombres, devastador es oír a tu papá hablar pestes de todas las leyes sobre el matrimonio homosexual y cosas por el estilo, devastador es cuando recuerdas que Giselle sigue sin hablarte como antes. Te acostumbraste a todo eso, al final, aunque a veces duela. Esto no es nada.

Esto no es devastador, te repites. No lo es, aunque igual tienes miedo.

 

Sentarte en clases es siempre una experiencia casi renovadora espiritualmente. Nunca es igual, por más que siempre estés en el mismo asiento. Tus compañeros se gritan entre ellos y se tiran cosas y las niñas susurran y ríen creyendo que son invisibles, y tú escribes letras de canciones y dibujas con manos torpes. Tienes una hoja llena de ejercicios de gramática ya resueltos y todavía te quedan diez minutos hasta que la clase siga.

Tienes los audífonos escondidos bajo la capucha del polerón y no es como que la música vaya con lo que estás viendo, pero no quieres cambiarla. Es uno de esos días en los que despertaste sintiéndote asqueroso, te bañaste y solo acabaste sintiendo como que habías cubierto tu sudor con agua estancada. No tienes ganas de hablar con nadie.

Giselle se sienta al otro lado de la sala, con Trinidad, y murmura y cuenta con sus dedos. Adrián está al fondo. Emilia está al frente, callada, sola. El aire está extraño. Tienes la sensación de que estás esperando un desastre, pero quizás en realidad la catástrofe ya ocurrió dentro tuyo.

Piensas en ese día. Piensas en todos los días. Piensas en cómo eres asqueroso, dificil de querer y de cómo te has inventado todos estos problemas en tu cabeza porque no puedes detenerte y cómo gastas plata de tus papás con tus pequeños problemitas y cómo eres mediocre en todo lo que haces y cómo no te explicas por qué alguien querría desperdiciar su tiempo contigo en un plaza.

(Néstor no te necesita como tú lo necesitas a él, y si ni siquiera tu mejor amigo traumatizado y enloquecido te quiere en su vida, ¿qué dice eso de ti?)

 

—Supéralo —te dice Javier—. Okay, tu pene favorito sanó su locura sin tu ayuda. ¿Y? Ser su enfermera personal no iba a hacer que te quiera dar.

—Nadie me quiere dar.

—¿Y el tal Adrián?

—Dijiste que se podía ir a la chucha.

—No soy tu papá para decirte a quien chuparle el pico. Fue una opinión personal.

—¿Tú lo harías?

No sabes por qué dijiste eso. Tienes esta mala costumbre de que mientras más maníaco estás, menos filtro tienes. Javier toca la guitarra más lento y te mira raro, entre disgustado y estupefacto, y una vergüenza ligera se apodera de ti. Eso no se pregunta a la gente, Gaspar, mucho menos a tus amigos.

—Onda —empieza Javier, todavía mirándote con la misma expresión—, quizás después de tres botellas de ron. Pero no es parte de mi política de vida tener sexo con mis amigos.

Así que son amigos, oficiales. Eso hace que todo este lío sea menos terrible, porque al menos ahora tienes confirmación de que tienes más amigos que tu amigo que solía tener ventaja.

Javier, como es su estilo usual, no dice más al respecto aunque parece pensativo. Te hace sentir culpable y casi le pides disculpas por hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero eso sería solo meter los dedos en la llaga así que no dices nada.

—Oye —dices, en cambio, y él apenas hace un ruidito para indicarte que te está escuchando—, ¿qué era eso de que andabas "indispuesto"? ¿Después de que fuimos al campo?

—Me resfrié.

—Pudiste haberme dicho eso.

—Tú podrías decirme qué pasa con tu vida en general. Estamos a mano.

—Yo te cuento más cosas que tú a mí.

—No te pongas como mina para tus hueás. Luego te vas a quejar de que ya no te toco.

Te ríes, pese a que te gustaría saber más sobre la vida de Javier. Quiénes son sus amigos, por ejemplo, porque los debe haber. Si está yendo a la universidad o no, aunque presientes que sí porque sigue yendo con mochila a todas partes aparte de la guitarra y, hablando de esta, cuándo la aprendió a tocar y por qué. ¿Estará estudiando música? También te gustaría saber cómo es que conoció a Rebecca y por qué terminaron y todo lo relacionado con eso. Cómo es que sabe tanto de la gente a tu alrededor.

—Deja de mirarme.

—Estaba admirando tu belleza.

—Págame, al menos.

Quizás lo hace más fácil esto de no saber.

 

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntas a Rebecca. Te dice que sí porque está sola, como siempre, y tal vez eso provoca cierta comprensión rápida entre ustedes dos, aparte de lo ocurrido el año pasado. Se cortó el pelo hace poco así que ahora parece bibliotecaria en vez de bailarina de la tele.

—¿De qué?

—Sobre Néstor. Y Javier.

Te desvía la mirada por un milisegundo.

—Dale.

—¿Fuiste tú o la Emilia quien convenció a Néstor de que saliera de su casa? —preguntas porque eres masoquista. Rebecca parece contrariada por tu duda.

—¿C, ninguna?

—¿Entonces quién?

Se ríe débilmente, más confundida que entretenida. No sabes por qué te pones nervioso.

—Huh, ¿tú?

—No hables hueás.

—No puedo leerle la mente a Néstor, pero creo que la cosa va por ahí. Tu problema si no me crees. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Frunces el ceño. Sabías que no ibas a llegar muy lejos con las respuestas de Rebecca para saciar tu curiosidad, pero esto es absurdamente poco útil. Igual disparas de nuevo.

—¿Por qué terminaste con Javier?

—¿Por qué te interesa saber?

—Curiosidad.

—Copuchento, más bien —Te encoges de hombros.

—Ni sabía que se conocían.

Tal vez no debiste decir eso porque Rebecca se muerde los labios por un segundo, pero es la verdad. Javier debía saber que la conocías y aun así nunca te habló de ella, excepto cuando su existencia tenía que ver directamente contigo. Si eso no hubiera sucedido, jamás se te habría ocurrido pensar que siquiera se conocían.

—Nos peleábamos mucho.

Te cuesta imaginar a Javier dándose el tiempo para pelear con alguien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos empezamos a aburrir mutuamente, supongo.

—¿Supones? ¿No fuiste tú quien lo pateó?

Rebecca se ve como que quiere escapar de la conversación, abruptamente, y del mismo modo a ti se te ilumina la ampolleta.

—¿Fue por Néstor?

—No —responde con brío, acomodándose el pelo—. Creo que fue más por ti.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Eso es todo lo que me querías preguntar? —dice con la misma brusquedad así que tú asientes, ligeramente amedrentado, y ella se va después de asentir con la cabeza en señal de despedida. Tú te sientas a leer en donde ella estaba antes.

Odias tu vida.


	17. Di por favor

No es tan terrible en parte porque no lo entiendes, y tienes la costumbre de dejar de lado las cosas que no entiendes. No significa que no te desvivas por ellas, porque tú te desvives por todo, pero no ocupan el lugar principal en tu mente.

Rebecca obviamente está equivocada acerca de la vida en general, así que no puede haber contestado bien las preguntas que le hiciste. Te repites esto hasta que lo dices a susurros para ti mismo y tu mamá te termina retando por parecer loquito.

—Tu papá hace la misma cuestión —dice en medio de la once mientras tus hermanos se ríen entre dientes. Tu papá niega fervientemente esta acusación y el resto de la hora se va en escucharlos discutir al respecto, mientras en la tele interrumpen el programa de baile para hablar de como murió una familia entera en un choque en la ruta 68.

Juegas con tus hermanos porque hace tiempo que no haces eso y a veces se te olvida que existen porque sus vidas se ven distantes a la tuya, entre todo esto que sucede. Eres un vórtice de depresión y todos ellos son demasiado pequeños y felices como para lidiar con tu mierda. Se alegran cuando te sientas con ellos a jugar Play. Te llaman Gaspa. Te da pena que tienes literalmente ocho años más que el mayor, lo que a veces, antes, te hacía preguntarte qué pasó en el matrimonio de tus papás durante esos ocho años.

Te mandan a comprar pan, y tu hermana chica pide chicles y el menor de todos pide _ogate_ , que es chocolate, pero no cualquier chocolate sino que un Kinder Sorpresa. Tu mamá te da cinco lucas, te pide kilo de pan, una caja de té, los chicles de tu hermana y chocolates para todos. Un _engañito_ , dice, para que los pendejos se queden tranquilos mientras ella cierra el negocio. Si no alcanza, que lo dejen anotado y tu papá lo paga a fin de mes.

La señora del negocio siempre te conversa sobre tu vida y luego la suya y luego sobre el país. Te cansa un poco. Sabes que su vida es mierda y la tuya será mierda y que el país en el que nacieron es mierda. No necesitas conversar al respecto para estar al pendiente.

—Cuídese, mijito —te dice cuando te da la bolsa. Tú le deseas que haga lo mismo. La gente está regando sus patios cuando caminas de vuelta a tu casa y el olor a tierra mezclado con agua te recuerda a tus veranos pasados, esos en los que sí salias de tu casa. Días de marzo en los que ibas a otros lugares aparte de tu casa después de clases.

Todo el mundo en este país está bebiendo con sus amigos en algún lugar porque es sábado y tú en cambio estás armándole el autito de juguete a tu hermanito de dos años. No es terrible, piensas. Hay peores cosas en la vida.

—No te lo eches a la boca —le dices. Te sonríe y te dice boca de vuelta, pero no te desobedece. Ya salió de su etapa oral, gracias al cielo. Puedes dejar de tener que esconder tus audífonos por peligro de que tu hermano se asfixie con ellos.

No puedes no pensar en Néstor y sentir pena.

 

Te atreves a ponerte una polera el sábado siguiente. Te sientes observado en la micro, y en la calle y luego en la plaza. Javier te mira raro pero no lo menciona enseguida, prefiriendo hablarte acerca de como no ha logrado entender cómo cresta funciona el rasgueo de su guitarra que hacía Javiera Parra. Nunca hacía la hueá igual. Se ve extremadamente molesto por esto y tu no entiendes muy bien por qué, porque te ha comentado en otras ocasiones sus dificultades musicales pero nunca con tanta pasión. Igual asientes a todo lo que dice porque no sabes nada de música.

—¿Nunca quisiste tocar nada?

Miras su guitarra. El psiquiatra te preguntó lo mismo.

—Fui a clases de guitarra cuando tenía como once.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ir?

—Era muy difícil.

—Obvio que es difícil. ¿Sabes desde cuando toco esta hueá?

—Eh, ¿los ocho?

—Más chico.

—Chucha. ¿Los cinco?

—Seis, pero casi.

—¿No te ha aburrido alguna vez?

Javier se ríe y rasguea la guitarra con más fuerza. Silvio Rodríguez. Debes saberte su discografía entera gracias a Javier.

—Es la única cuestión que no me aburre.

A veces canta, aunque no le salga tan bien como a Néstor. Hoy lo hace y tú cantas junto a él, bajito, y Sueño con serpientes le gana unas cuantas monedas más. Es cuando está guardando su guitarra porque sus callos no aguantan tanto que te mira los brazos con la misma cara que cuando llegaste.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta y tú te sobas los brazos. Está atardeciendo y deberías irte a tu casa, pero Javier sale tarde de clases el resto de la seamana y se rehúsa a ir a Valparaíso. No preguntas por qué y él no pregunta de nuevo por qué te intentaste suicidar. Es un pacto silencioso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes.

Las escaleras en tus brazos. Usar mangas largas incluso cuando hay cuarenta y cinco grados de calor. Ser así de patético. Te encoges de hombros aunque sabes la respuesta, porque el tema te cansa después de haberlo hablado tantas veces con Giselle. Javier lo pregunta con ligereza y al menos eso es diferente, en vez de la reverencia con la que Giselle trata sus propias cicatrices.

—Debe sentirse bien si tanta gente lo hace —dice Javier, pensativo, y tú te encoges de hombros de nuevo. Intentas imaginar una ola gigante en el mar. Hace tres días que no duermes, o quizás sí. Nunca recuerdas haberte ido a dormir. Estás cansado por alguna razón que no entiendes, pero parece cansancio cósmico, como si algún dios allá arriba te hubiera extirpado toda tu energía de un solo golpe.

Lo intentas reflexionar una vez más. Piensas en fotos en Internet de brazos y piernas mutilados, todo demasiado artístico como para parecer real porque de la experiencia viene el conocimiento de que nada de eso es así de elegante. Es apretar los dientes, tomar aire y tratar de no pensar en cosas terribles. Es tener escamas en la piel y pedazos de confort con sangre. Pero de repente te preguntas si acaso solo eres tú el que lo hace así y a todos los demás les sale el poeta interno mientras están en eso, cuando lo último que tú piensas en ese instante es en hermosas frases para la posteridad.

—No se siente bien —murmuras. Javier no responde, pero tienes la impresión de que entiende.

Tal vez es más que suficiente.

 

—¿No le pasa de repente que está enojado y no sabe por qué?

Tu psiquiatra te mira con interés paracticado.

—Algo como que estás enojado pero sientes que la razón por la que estás enojado te hace mala persona.

—Creo que sí. ¿Estás enojado, Gaspar?

Lo piensas.

—Sí. Creo que lo estoy.

Ahora la pregunta es qué sacas con sentirte así. Néstor ya está fuera de su casa y todo es miel y rosas. Quizás odias su autosuperación, o que siempre creíste que el día que saliera de su casa sería cuando todo se resolvería, solo para ver que todo es exactamente igual. O tu inutilidad, tal vez, es lo que te molesta. El saber que a Néstor le diste igual, que habría salido sin ti o contigo. Daba lo mismo.

Preferirías estar triste. Al menos eso se resuelve llorando un rato. ¿Cómo solucionas esto?

Tu psiquiatra te dice que lo mejor es afrontar aquello que nos produce enojo. Tú te ríes porque ni cagando vas a ir y confrontar a Néstor luego de todo lo que le dijiste, pero tu resolución se debilita un poco cuando lo piensas bien en la soledad de tu dormitorio.

En el peor de los casos, te manda a la mierda. En el mejor de los casos, tú lo mandas a la mierda de nuevo. Todos ganan, al final.

Javier está de acuerdo, probablemente porque el tema lo aburre. No están en la plaza, por primera vez en un milenio, y en cambio te pidió pillarlo en un puestito de completos. Te compró uno. No quieres pensarlo (¿cuántas calorías tiene la mayonesa? Siempre se te olvida) pero no puedes evitar recordar lo que te dijo Rebecca hace días. No fue nada hacer preguntar pero siempre te han dicho que eres curioso como un mono, Gaspar. Al menos no tienes la cara de uno, crees tú. Eso sí que sería terrible.

—Le pregunté a Rebecca de ti —confiesas y es la primera vez en casi un año que ves a Javier lucir sinceramente aterrado. Es chistoso.

—¿Qué le preguntaste?

—Por qué terminaron.

Se calma pero se le cae la mitad de la palta al piso. Ambos la miran, como si pudieran hacerla levitar y volver a su lugar destinado solo con el poder de sus mentes.

—¿Por qué le preguntaste a ella y no a mí? —dice. Es una pregunta. Odias cuando la gente te hace buenas preguntas.

—Porque quería saber más, y cómo que igual tardaste harto en decirme que la conocías. Si todos andan hablando de mí a mis espaldas creo que debo empezar a hacer lo mismo, a manera de protesta.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada —mientes—. Creo que no quería hablar del tema.

Javier no dice nada. Parece nervioso pero de una manera extraña, como si tuviera demasiada energía de repente. Bota el pan de su completo que le sobra mientras tú todavía tienes la cosa entera en la mano y te sientes culpable. Él, como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos, te mira con sorna y a ti te dan ganas de preguntarle qué mierda significa eso de que terminó con su polola por tu culpa. ¿Qué hiciste? Porque estás bastante seguro de que a Javier le gustan las mujeres, así que, ¿qué significa eso?

Te da miedo preguntar. Ya hiciste suficiente mal metiendo las patas en este barrial en primer lugar. Deberías dejarlo estar.

Te comes la cuestión entera, con todo el dolor de tu alma.

 

Son las ocho de la mañana y hace frío y caminas a tu colegio con la calma del que ya va tarde cuando ves a Néstor cruzar la calle a dos cuadras de distancia de ti. Trastabillas por dos segundos y sigues caminando, aunque viene de frente y todo tú exige que cruces la calle o vuelvas a tu casa, pero no, no. Madura, Gaspar.

Néstor te mira a la vez que tú te esfuerzas en no verlo. Susurras _Mellow, Yellow_ para ti mismo junto al ruido de tus audífonos, sin hacer ruido, porque quizás eso impida que tu cara se deforme por los nervios. Luego recuerdas que Néstor aprendió esa canción solo por ti y tienes que enfocarte en no olvidar como caminar con normalidad.

Néstor pasa a tu lado y el momento desaparece. Aceleras el paso y crees escucharlo decirte algo a través del incesante sonido de las trompetas, pero debes haberlo imaginado. No debiste haberte quedado dormido hoy. _Sunshine Superman_ te da náuseas así que te quitas los audífonos.

Podría haber sido peor.


	18. Inanición afectiva III

Nunca preguntas a Javier a qué se refería Rebecca, al final. Se te olvida porque de un día para otro te das cuenta de manera callada pero potente que tus brazos tienen líneas blancas en lugar de rojas y que, aunque te moleste, te has logrado convencer de que debes comer para vivir. Duermes a horas decentes y ya no te sientes desconectado de la realidad todo el tiempo, y todo esto te da miedo porque llegó tan abruptamente como arribó la locura cuando lo hizo y, quien sabe, quizás es una trampa y volverá cuando menos te lo esperes. No sabes. No quieres saber pero tampoco estás seguro de qué hacer con esto una vez que te das cuenta. ¿Quién eras tú antes de todo esto?

—Estoy triste porque ya no lo estoy —le dices a tu psiquiatra, que quiere dejar de verte porque ya no lo necesitas. Es raro no necesitar ayuda.

—No es inusual en la adolescencia sentirse así de repente —dice, y tú quieres preguntarle si sacó su título del Simón Bolívar o qué porque no, lo tuyo no era normal. No les has dicho del día en la parada del bus, mierda, ni le has dicho de las voces raras y los ruidos inexplicables y de esos momentos en que es como que alguien más se apodera de ti y te hace hacer y pensar estas cosas horribles.

Javier desaparece por unas semanas que se transforman en meses y tienes miedo de que haya sido tu culpa, aunque él diga que está todo bien y que es por una _dificultad personal_. El invierno pasa entre lluvias y marejadas y se toman tu colegio y luego no y luego sí, y nada importa mucho pero a la vez sí.

Rebecca se niega a ser presidenta de curso durante el segundo semestre y los manda a todos a la cresta, literalmente. Es chistoso pero la única persona que se ríe es Raquel mientras todos los demás tienen cara de tragedia. No piensas qué haría Néstor en esta situación, pero sí piensas en como no lo pensaste y te da vueltas.

Algo está cambiando. Quieres que te guste y sentirte feliz y pensar en el horizonte que se abre tras la basura que han sido los últimos cuatro años, pero todavía hay algo en ti que no está del todo seguro.

—¿No te da cosa pensar que pasaremos a cuarto? —le preguntas a Adrián en medio de dejar que te copie la guía de matemáticas. No deja de escribir.

—No mucho. Onda, será más de lo mismo.

—Supongo —dices, tratando de persuadirte de ello—. ¿Qué pusiste en tu hojita de orientación? ¿La hueá de la vocación?

—Medicina, por rellenar.

—¿No es medio difícil?

—Fue por rellenar. ¿Qué pusiste tú?

Te encoges de hombros. Decidiste que le copiaras la respuesta a la persona que se siente a tu derecha el día que haya que compartir las respuestas, pero con tu suerte probablemente será alguien que haya anotado urología.

 

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —dice Raquel al final de biología, cuando todos salen al recreo o se dan vuelta a conversar entre ellos, y tú tienes miedo pero asientes.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

Todo tu curso sabe lo que estuviste haciendo con Adrián y sientes que todos te miran. La idea te da náuseas, tantas que cuando te levantas sientes que el piso va a desaparecer bajo tus pies, pero logras seguir a Raquel por los pasillos hasta llegar afuera de los baños. No hay nadie y no has hecho nada malo por más de un año ya. Todo está bien (pero la promesa, Gaspar, la promesa).

Te saca al patio, que es un cuadrilátero de cemento donde se baten los más fuertes, que en estos términos significa aquellos que no teman rasparse los codos contra la lija. En la sombra se ve más bonita que a la luz, lo que sientes que es una especie de insulto así que te lo guardas para ti.

—¿Qué es? —preguntas. Te mira con impaciencia y tú quieres morderte las uñas.

—¿Ya no te hablas con la Giselle?

Directo al punto y en la herida.

—No. No mucho.

—Ah.

Tose y se sorbe los mocos de la manera más femenina posible. Tiene el resfriado que ha tenido todo el curso menos tú, cosa que tú asumes que es porque no te juntas con casi nadie.

—Bueno, creí que ella te habría preguntado —dice— pero quería preguntarte si vas a ir a ver a Néstor en Octubre.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Néstor? Va a haber una tocata.

Parpadeas porque el mundo no se siente del todo real y luego barajas las opciones, rápido, pero no llegas a nada. Raquel te mira como si fueras retrasado mental pero puede ser que lo seas.

—Te estoy invitando, ahueonao. Vamos juntos.

—¿Por qué no vas con Adrián?

—Creo que no le cae muy bien Néstor.

Claro. Obvio. Cavaste tu propia tumba y ahora has de acostarte en ella.

—Ya —murmuras sin estar seguro de por qué. Tu psiquiatra dice que debes ser más abierto ante las oportunidades. Raquel te sonríe con ternura, como si hubieras hecho algo que merezca tal expresión, y te palmea el brazo.

—Nos hablamos por Face.

Qué terrible.

 

Le mandas mensajes a Javier pero no te los contesta, lo que lentamente te rompe el corazón y hasta te da ganas de preguntarle a Rebecca si ella sabe qué onda su ex. Te contentas con tu rabia y tu lenta desolación porque dos meses sin una conversación de verdad con tu único amigo es suficiente como para sentir que es lo de Néstor una vez más.

Te gustaría que al menos te explicara, si no es tan complicado. Que te diga si tiene cáncer, es adicto a la heroína o se tiene que mudar a Francia. Algo. Lo que sea. A este paso vas a acabar pensando que Javier fue una alucinación febril.

Los guitarristas siempre te hacen esto. Deberías hacer como la gente que promete no volver a meterse con rubios o arquitectos o gente que todavía le gusta Green Day, pero decirte que nunca más serás amigo de personas con una obsesión por andar triturándose los dedos en las cuerdas.

—Pasas todos los días en la casa ahora. ¿Qué pasó con eso de salir en las tardes? —te pregunta tu papá.

—Mi amigo invisible mudo se fue a Francia.

Ríes porque es un chiste pero luego le pides a Javier que te diga si sigue en Chile o no. No te responde.

 

Aguantas otro mes.

—¿Sabes algo de Javier?

Rebecca te mira como si fueras imbécil. Es la manera usual como la gente te percibe desde que la tristeza te dejó de hacer parecer intelectual.

—¿Por qué sabría algo de él que tú no?

—Hace caleta que no me habla.

—Te apuesto que llevo más sin hablarle que tú. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—¿Por qué eres tan pesada? —largas sin pensar mucho, porque tienes sueño y estás preocupado hace una eternidad cuando quizás la verdad es que Javier se aburrió de tus dramas y de tus cuentos. Tal vez dejaste de ser interesante una vez paraste tus locuras verbosas y pretenciosas y te transformaste en un adolescente hormonal más.

Rebecca no te dice nada y se va rápido, como si no hubieras hablado, y por ti bien porque no querías esa pelea, en el fondo. Ella ya sabe lo desagradable que es.

No quieres decirlo en voz alta porque las palabras saben a cursilería y debilidad, pero echas mucho de menos a Javier. Vas a tener que morder troncos para recuperar tu virilidad después de esta admisión mental, Gaspar, pero al menos la ironía te hace sonreír.

 

Tu psiquiatra te dice adiós y tú le dices adiós aunque quieres pedirle que te tome de la mano y te guie por el resto de tu vida. Es tu momento de brillar por ti mismo pero te sientes como una ampolleta tapada en mosquitos muertos más que un candelabro. Igual le das las gracias y prometes dar lo mejor de ti.

Qué es lo mejor de ti, Gaspar.

Raquel te dice que pueden celebrar esto, cuando se lo mencionas de pasada, en la tocata. No puedes evitar visualizar la palabra con dos C y todo es culpa de Néstor y de Javier y sus estupideces musicales. Igual te apareces en el antro al que Raquel te arrastra, horriblemente consciente de como este no es y nunca ha sido tu ambiente, especialmente cuando Raquel te pregunta qué prefieres entre dos marcas de cerveza. Nunca has probado una cerveza en toda tu miserable existencia.

—Decide tú.

No es gran cosa. La cerveza, notas, sabe como debe saber la orina si la dejas fermentar a presión por una década, y se ve similar. La tomas a sorbitos cortos que alargas con tus dotes actoriles sin igual, mientras intentas que Raquel no se te pierda en la oscuridad y te ríes de chistes que no estás escuchando en un círculo de desconocidos que solo te hablaron porque tenías cigarros. Cuando se te acaban, ofrecen de los suyos pero todos los de ellos te raspan la garganta hasta darte ganas de toser.

Odias este lugar y al mismo tiempo lo hallas encantador. Te dicen que tienes cara de guagua y tú te ríes a la fuerza, de nuevo. En dos semanas cumples diecisiete. Apenas sentiste este año.

—¿Quieres otra? —te grita Raquel. Tiene los ojos rojos y la cara roja y tus ojos arden al enfocarte en ella. La lata está vacía en tu mano. Deberías decir no.

—Dale.

La segunda cerveza no sabe tan mal como la primera, y por la cuarta reír no es tan difícil y en la sexta nada está mal en el mundo. Decides detenerte porque si te quedas quieto el mundo se tambalea y te da un poco de susto, y además ya has ido a mear unas cuatro veces.

Nada de esto es desagradable pero puedes saborear la falsedad con las cenizas entre tus dientes que te deben estar dejando todos estos cigarros.

En algún momento Raquel te agarra del brazo y te indica el escenario que se ve a cuadras de distancia aunque está ahí mismo y te llega todo el miedo de cuatro años junto al mismo y es absurdo, en serio, porque viste a Néstor durante casi todo ese tiempo pero esto es diferente. Es distinto a ver a cruzarte con Néstor en la calle porque ahí puedes decirte que sigue siendo un fracasado. Esto es Néstor demostrándote que ha hecho cosas sin ti mientras que tú has vivido la existencia más aburrida del mundo.

Está al lado de un niño de pelo azul, alto, que tartamudea en el micrófono y saca risitas ebrias. Néstor mira al público con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que ve gente en toda su vida, y se nota que se cortó el pelo hace poco y que las manos le están temblando y hasta quieres creer que su cara ha cambiado un poco.

El teñido lo presenta como _este es mi amigo, Néstor_ y Néstor murmura _uh, hola_ en el micrófono y a ti te duelen las tripas, de principio a fin.

Y tocan tres canciones, y dos son de bandas de mierda hipster que tú le mostraste y la otra es de Lucybell. Y tal vez cantas las dos canciones de mierda y quieres que Néstor se de cuenta de que estás ahí pero obvio que no te ve porque está tocando la guitarra y está cantando bajito y está haciendo la cuestión que te juro que haría cuando ustedes dos tenían once, y es un bar sucio con una audiencia pequeña y que apenas escucha pero debe ser más que suficiente.

Son tus canciones, piensas. Son las canciones que tú le dijiste que se aprendiera y debes admitir que el de pelo azul canta bien y les hace justicia. Son las canciones de ustedes dos, de cuando estaban en la pieza de Néstor hablando de la vida y él sí te miraba y todo estaba bien. Tal vez te emocionas un poco. Tal vez no. Imposible saber cuando todos son un coro.

La pasas bien, de cualquier forma.


	19. Iglús

_*si no me vas a hablar nunca más al menos ten la decencia de decirme por qué_

_*o bloqueame aweonao_

Javier es muy bueno para el juego de la ley del hielo.

 

Cuarto medio no es tan interesante como lo muestran en la tele. Es menos trabajo académico, sientes, pero tus papás te meten a un preuniversitario así que al final terminas pasando más tiempo rellenando hojitas con números y dibujando círculos. Escribes un haiku acerca de lo penoso de la existencia capitalista y luego lo tiras por la taza del baño.

—Tienes que mejorar tu NEM —te dice tu profesor jefe, como si tú no supieras que tus notas son una mierda—. Te iba muy bien séptimo y octavo… ¿qué pasó?

—Las hormonas, supongo.

No le gusta tu respuesta así que te dice que te retires. Bueno. Vas al preu y te sientas sin hablarle a nadie y escuchar al pelagato que tienes de profesor balbucear acerca de los aminoácidos por casi dos horas. Sientes que el cerebro se te va a caer por las orejas. Te lo podrías tomar con una bombilla.

Tienes puestos los audífonos y escuchas The Antlers y piensas qué se debe sentir tener una enfermedad terminal, y eso te distrae de las mitocondrias y quién sabe qué más.

 

—¿Por qué _hay_ que ir a la universidad? —pregunta Rebecca y el silencio cae sobre la sala de clases, no sabes tú si por el shock de oírla a ella de entre todas las personas proferir estas palabras o porque nadie sabe la respuesta—. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

—Pues no vayas —te escuchas decir—. Nadie te obliga. ¿O sí?

No te contesta y te sientes cruel. Pero por qué, de verdad. Y Giselle dice, sin mirarte porque siempre hace como que no existes a menos que necesite algo de ti, que algunas personas son obligadas por la presión social y familiar y tú de nuevo dices, pues, que se dejen presionar. ¿Es culpa de los demás si eres susceptible y altamente sugestionable? Hazte independiente. Deja de echarle la culpa al resto por tus equivocaciones.

Ahí te mira y tú la miras y esperas que te haya escuchado de verdad porque son esas cosas que debiste haber escuchado hace mil años y no sabes si alguien se las ha dicho a ella, pero el momento pasa y la discusión acaba y todo es como siempre. Ni mal ni bien.

 

El preuniversitario es horrendo, una pérdida de tiempo y lleno de imbéciles que creen que conseguirán pega como gerentes apenas salgan de la u. Lo odias con todo tu corazón.

Lo único bueno que tiene es que hay un chico con frenillos que comparte miradas cómplices contigo cuando al profesor se le olvida de qué está hablando o alguien responde una barbaridad, y, pues, bueno. Quizás estás siendo muy optimista, Gaspar, pero estas cosas no pasan todos los días y de repente es agradable pensar que, tal vez, quién sabe. Un romance tan largo como un ensayo de PSU.

Ojalá le guste el rock alternativo.

 

Raquel te dice que hay otra tocata en la que estará Néstor y tú sientes la necesidad de preguntarle por qué va ella y por qué te invita a ti, así que haces eso mismo.

—Estaba tratando de ser buena onda —dice, pero luego carraspea—. Y la Emilia me ha andado diciendo cosas…

—¿Qué cosas?

—Solo que Néstor quiere que vayas. No sabe que fuiste la última vez, pero dijo como mil veces que sería la raja si fueras. Creí que tratarías de hablar con él, mínimo.

La gente es tan rara. Rechazas la invitación de Raquel porque tienes miedo de qué canciones vaya Néstor a escoger para cantar esta vez. Si lo conoces el poquito que crees, probablemente algo de Weezer.

 

No sabes qué vas a estudiar pero sí sabes que el tipo se llama Mario y te recuerda un poco a Matías de BKN. Hubieras preferido vivir sin percatarte de esto pero no es tan terrible porque el parecido solo se ve de lejos. Mario es mucho menos pintoso pero tiene la risa más espantosa de toda la galaxia, lo que pone la balanza a su favor, a tus ojos.

Es de esa gente que ni es bonita e igual logra hacerte sentir feo. Tu primera conversación con él es más una interrogación de su parte que tú contestas tratando de hacerte el interesante, rápidamente consciente de lo aburrido que eres.

—¿Qué haces para pasar el rato? —dice y a ti se te ocurren diez chistes, cuatro que no va a entender y otros seis que son todos sexuales o políticamente incorrectos. Marcas ocupado por exactamente tres segundos.

—Escribo poemas —murmuras como una pregunta. Piensas en algo más pero estás seguro de que "también contengo la tentación de vomitar mi almuerzo y luego correr diez kilómetros sin parar" no es una respuesta atractiva.

¿Cómo cresta que fue que hiciste esto con Adrián? Claro, realmente no hiciste nada porque no tuviste que pasar el periodo de conversaciones banales. Perfecto, Gaspar.

—¿Tienes alguno aquí?

—No —Aunque la verdad es que sí pero _ni muerto_ dejas que los lea—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

Mario sí tiene las bolas para decir que se pajea y luego se ríe con estos sonidos de huemul siendo asesinado. Ríes sin hacer ruido.

 

Javier, como te odia de manera inconsciente, decide interrumpir tu ligero idilio mental en pleno periodo de exámenes. Es la peor cosa en la vida y detestas que igual te alegra su mensaje para que vayas a la plaza, aunque a la vez te enoja y te calma y te preocupa y todo es un desastre de emociones.

Igual vas. Tomas una micro y vas a Viña del Mar y lo esperas ahí, donde siempre, como si no tuvieras nada mejor que hacer. Javier tiene el descaro de llegar veinte minutos tarde y casi se lo recriminas cuando lo ves a lo lejos, caminando calmadamente, excepto que cuando está lo suficientemente cerca lo notas pálido y ojeroso y no de la forma usual. Se ve enfermo.

También tiene auriculares metidos en las orejas pero decides no mencionar estos aún.

—¿Cómo estás? —te pregunta como si esperara que te disolvieras en lágrimas al estar en su presencia. Tienes unas ganas terribles de pegarle.

—Bien. Harto bien, de hecho. ¿Y tú?

Pone cara de culpabilidad, pero es Javier así que parece que estuviera fingiendo. Aprietas los dientes.

—Tengo una muy buena explicación.

—Ya.

—Sí. Y hasta me interesa que la escuches, figúrate esa.

—Explica, entonces.

Javier se lame los labios, que igual están muy pálidos, y luego hace amague de agarrarte del brazo y se arrepiente.

—Vamos a mi casa primero —dice y tú asientes—. Me da hueá hablar de estas cosas en público.

Así que vas, y te tragas el hecho de que nunca habías siquiera considerado que algún día irías a su casa. Habías comenzado a pensar que Javier vivía en el viaducto del estero Marga-Marga, pero al parecer no, si no que en un departamento en Miraflores. Sus papás no están lo que te pone nervioso por razones tontas. Javier te pregunta si quieres agua o bebida o un té o jugo o un pedazo de torta trasnochado.

—Agua, por favor.

—Pero obvio.

Javier vuelve con el vaso de agua y sin los auriculares. Probablemente se da cuenta de que le estás mirando las orejas porque se turba notoriamente. Tienes la tentación de pedirle disculpas pero en cambio prácticamente inhalas el agua del vaso y casi la derramas en tu polerón.

—Igual te puedo escuchar, por si acaso. Solo no susurres.

—¿Cómo lo haces para tocar la guitarra? —preguntas porque tienes una discapacidad de empatía. Javier alza los hombros.

—Con las manos, como siempre.

Quieres preguntar porque tienes curiosidad y a la vez no quieres saber. Él prende la tele y ambos fingen mirarla mientras esperan que Javier reúna el coraje para decir lo que tenga que decir.

—¿Alguna vez viste el episodio de Bob Esponja cuando vendían chocolates?

Decides tenerle paciencia a Javier y no exigirle que vaya a al punto en vez de empezar por caricaturas de hace quince años.

—Sí.

—¿Recuerdas el hueón que decía que tenía huesos de vidrio y piel de papel?

—Sí.

—Bueno. No tengo piel de papel.

No comprendes mucho pero mantienes tu silencio. Javier suspira.

—Me caí de las escaleras del departamento, así bien hueón. Me rompí el brazo y el tobillo y el alma. Así que fui al médico y me llenaron de yesos y además me dijeron que me estoy quedando sordo, lo que es… normal, con esto.

—¿Qué es "esto"? —murmuras. Quieres ser sensible y comprensivo pero esto es suficientemente sorpresivo para dejarte colgado respecto a cómo se supone qué debes responder.

—Si te lo digo lo vas a googlear, así que mejor no.

—Mínimo que hagas eso luego de guardarte esto por, ¿cuánto? ¿Unos dos años?

—Chucha, ¿ahora debo contarte toda mi vida?

—No, pero al menos las cosas importantes. Yo te conté las cosas importantes —agregas más bajito, tratando de hacer que las manos te dejen de tiritar—. Ni me has dicho que estás estudiando o dónde, o si tienes hermanos o qué. No me dices nada.

—¿Y por qué quieres que te diga esas cosas? —te responde casi con disgusto, como si realmente fuera algo imposible de pensar racionalmente.

—¿Porque somos amigos? Los amigos se cuentan cosas, ahueonao. Lo siento si tu autismo severo no te permite darte cuenta.

Te detienes porque la voz se te agudiza un poco. Respiras hondo. Néstor nunca te contaba nada, tampoco. Tal vez eres tú el que no es digno de confianza, Gaspar.

Te pegas en la cabeza para hacer que dejes de pensar. Javier te observa confundido.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres pero no hagas como que es porque yo tampoco quiero saber —dices.

—Creo que no hallé que fuera importante, pero… —Javier toma aire—. Vi a tu amigo en octubre, el año pasado. Me vino a ver acá, de hecho. Con Cris.

—¿Néstor?

—Sí.

—¿Para qué?

—Para preguntarme si todavía te gusta Mantarraya.

Tiemblas y los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas demasiado rápido. No lloras. Solo necesitas recomponerte por un segundo.

—¿Nada más?

—También jodió un rato acerca de cómo quería que le vendiera mi guitarra. Ja. Nica.

Ríes.

—Todavía no me queda claro porque me dejaste de hablar.

Javier se pone de pie como un resorte y se da vuelta a verte tan rápido que temes que se le rompa algo, de nuevo.

—Porque si te hablaba tenía que explicarte toda esta hueá, a detalle, y es una lata, siempre. Cris hasta me trajo flores. _Flores_.

—¿Eran gladiolos?

Te pega en la cabeza y tú ríes y ríes y no puedes dejar de reír. No sabes por qué. Simplemente es chistoso por alguna razón esquizofrénica. Esto es horrible. Podrías preguntarle a Javier si sus ojos raros tienen que ver con esto, lo que sea que es.

Al menos te está hablando de nuevo.


	20. Por qué

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí solo quedan 15. Woo.

Te cortas el pelo del mismo modo que los has hecho desde que tienes catorce años, en la peluquería de siempre que es la misma a la que tu mamá va todos los fines de semana a retocarse la tintura del pelo, y te das cuenta por primera vez de que quizás no eres el bodrio asqueroso que te convenciste de que eras cuando tenías doce. No eres perfecto ni saldrás en la portada de alguna revista detallando los solteros más codiciados, pero no eres deforme ni nada.

—Pero si está tan lindo —dice la peluquera cuando termina de peinarte. Le sonríes a tu reflejo pero tu expresión no parece querer cooperar con la honestidad del sentimiento.

Aun no sabes qué estudiar ni dónde, pero has estado escuchando las canciones de Néstor que Raquel a veces te manda. Has llegado al punto en que cuando oyes su voz, apenas suena como una persona que alguna vez conociste.

 

Después de tu primera lata de cerveza, beber entre tus compañeros del preuniversitario no es difícil. No te sientes del todo ahí pero al menos te puedes reír de los chistes y de las ideologías conspirativas. Mario intenta conversarte pero te da un poco de asco a la mitad, y no estás seguro de por qué. Te gusta la atención, así como te gustaba la de Adrián, pero cuando tienes pruebas fehacientes se vuelve incómodo, siempre.

Se siente como un juego que no va a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Me voy a quedar en Valpo —dices cuando alguien te pregunta—. Voy a estudiar Química y Farmacia.

—¿Por qué no te tiras a Letras en la Chile? —pregunta Mario. Te ríes y prendes otro cigarro.

—Porque no me quiero morir de hambre.

Javier, como es hueón y poco predecible, estudia Ecoturismo en la de Andrés Bello. Te lo dijo cuando lo acompañaste al otorrinolaringólogo, en lo que debe haber sido la peor experiencia de tu vida. Por alguna razón demente, todo el mundo en la clínica parecía conocer a Javier y hasta lo dejaron capearse trámites. Leíste muchas revistas de moda y belleza en la sala de espera.

Javier salió un poco más sonriente que cuando había entrado.

—No llegaré a niveles de Beethoven —dijo. Te alegraste por él aunque no entendías del todo, y todavía no entiendes, de hecho. Se siente imprudente pedir detalles como si fuera su obligación dictarte su historial médico—. Quizás eso es malo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque qué hueá más interesante. Es como ser zurdo, a lo McCarthy.

—Es _McCartney_.

—Ay, ya, perdón. ¿Y qué hueá tocas tú, Gaspar, aparte de la corneta?

—No te piques.

Le dijiste que él ya era interesante porque tenía toda esta onda Sid Vicious pero sin las drogas. Te miró raro y sentiste la necesidad imperante de preguntarle si se drogaba.

—Pero qué chucha, Gaspar.

Escuchar a Mario balbucear sobre los reptilianos es muy aburrido cuando te juntas con Javier la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo escuchas porque, con el dolor de tu alma, eres superficial y te gusta que te quiera hablar y que escuches sus cosas. Adrián no hablaba mucho porque siempre andaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando se encontraba en tu perímetro. Te alegras de que ya no le pase eso. Más o menos.

 

—Me voy a presentar en una cuestioncita de música el próximo mes, con Cris.

—¿Quién es Cris?

—Mi amigo, po. ¿El mateo?

—¿Es tu amigo?

Javier pone cara de circunstancias. Está mirando fijamente una estatua de la plaza.

—¿Creo?

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—Me da lo mismo. Te decía más porque necesito tu ayuda para una cosita.

Ya ha usado dos diminutivos. Debe ser muy importante.

—Me dijiste que habías estado en clases de guitarra, ¿cierto? ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Re-poco.

—Perfecto. Toma.

Te pasa su guitarra. Este es el momento cúlmine de tu amistad con él, piensas, porque le vas a romper todas las cuerdas sin querer y Javier nunca más te hablará. La recibes. Es una PRS, bien bonita. Bien cara. La acomodas en tus brazos, excesivamente consciente de que la última vez que tomaste una guitarra tenías muchos años menos y estabas frente a Néstor, casi chocando tus rodillas contra las suyas.

Se te calienta la cabeza pero tratas de mantenerte enfocado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Yo te digo —murmura Javier, tomando los dedos que tienen en el mástil y moviéndotelos encima de las cuerdas. Te viene un acceso de risa raro, que él ignora—. Ya. Rasguea.

Lo haces. Te mueve los dedos de nuevo y rasgueas, y repite el proceso hasta que llevas cinco acordes diferentes seguidos.

—Ahora tócalos seguidos.

Lo haces, aunque se te confundan las cuerdas y tengas los dedos tiesos. Suena terrible pero la mitad de eso, al menos, ha de ser por tu poca destreza.

—¿Te suena como _No Surprises_ de Radiohead?

Sueltas una carcajada.

—¿Eso? Suena más como Coldplay después de las anfeta.

Javier se ríe y te quita la guitarra del regazo.

—¿No hay acordes en Internet?

—Es nuestro propio arreglo.

—No lo llamaría arreglo…

Javier te pide que vayas a su casa mañana, para que le hagas otro _favorcito_. Demasiados diminutivos. Dices que ya.

 

Mario te llama amarillista, sin dejar de sonreír o de mirarte como si fueras la Bolocco durante el 87. Quizás pensar en eso como referente te hace, de hecho, amarillista.

—No vas a ganar muchos aliados para tus causas con esa actitud —murmuras, tratando de ocultar la molestia. Que te resbale, te dices, porque si dejas que te afecte luego te pondrás triste y hoy en día estar triste por tan solo un segundo te da urticaria.

Están afuera del preu, compartiendo un cigarro bajo la lluvia. Tiene que esperar la micro y lo acompañas, pero ahora te arrepientes porque no estás aquí para que te insulten.

—Ganaré a los que necesito ganar —dice. Reptilianos, piensas, por alguna razón estúpida. Mario estaba bromeando, o al menos eso dijo cuando tú te empezaste a reír hasta ponerte rojo. Pero no es chiste cuando habla sobre quemar bancos y farmacias y supermercados y dar vuelta postes y, simplemente, dejar la _caga'._ Eres dubitativo al respecto y no es que te tragues el discurso conservador pero no sientes que la solución vaya por el camino de la violencia.

Tal vez eso te hace ingenuo. O amarillista.

—¿Tú crees que así llegaremos a alguna parte?

Te mira extraño mientras fuma el cigarro. Te da calor. Todo esto es muy tonto.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Es algo que hacer para matar el tiempo. Si total…

Te devuelve el cigarro. Te gustaría que terminara la idea pero no le vas a exigir demás. Más tarde tienes que ir donde Javier, de todos modos, y ahí tendrás oraciones inconclusas de sobra.

Mario toma su micro y te sonríe desde su asiento. Amarillista.

Pero qué conchesumadre.

 

Llegas al departamento de Javier dos minutos después de la hora acordada y él te deja subir no sin antes decirte que el ascensor está malo. No te molesta subir las escaleras porque al menos quemaras quién sabe cuántas calorías, pero no te digas a ti mismo que pensaste eso.

Tocas la puerta y Javier abre, lo saludas y toda tu atención se va inmediatamente a que no está solo. Hay alguien en la sala y tiene el pelo azul y no te toma mucho darte cuenta de que es el mismo tipo que tocó junto a Néstor en Octubre.

Te pones nervioso.

—Gaspar, este es Cristóbal.

Te pones aun más nervioso. Para tu fortuna, el tal fulano parece peor para esto que tú porque apenas murmulla un saludo. Está sentado frente a un teclado y se mira las rodillas. Tiene los ojos azules, aparte del pelo, y se ve desvalido, de cierto modo. Tu estómago igual se siente incómodo porque _este_ es el mateo, que conoce a Néstor, así que si recuerdas bien, debe ser su amigo de Internet. No es un mero alcance de nombre.

Podría ser peor. Al menos no está la ex de nadie presente.

—Gaspar sabe harto de música —dice Javier y tú ni alcanzas a interrumpirlo para corregirlo— y nos va a ayudar a cachar si sonamos como la mierda.

Cristóbal asiente y parece al borde de un ataque de ansiedad por un momento antes de poner los dedos en el teclado. Javier toma la guitarra botada en el sillón, cuenta hasta tres y Cristóbal empieza a tocar el teclado. Suena bonito. Luego Javier toca la guitarra y todo se va al carajo.

—Suenan como la mierda. Están en diferentes escalas. ¿No se dieron cuenta?

—Tenemos un desacuerdo artístico —dice Javier, mirando a Cristóbal agudamente, quien apenas reacciona.

—Creo que deberías seguir el piano.

— _No Surprises_ no es tan aguda.

—¿Quién va a cantar?

Cristóbal levanta la mano.

—Entonces que sea aguda, si él suena como mina cuando canta. Ni Chinoy, hueón.

—Tampoco te pongas hiriente —responde Javier entre risitas. Cristóbal está rojo, lo que lo hace parecerse a la bandera con el pelo azul.

—Inténtalo.

Te hacen caso. Javier no está convencido pero te concede la razón, y Cristóbal no dice nada pero parece contento con lo logrado. Te sientes fuera de lugar hablando de música entre dos músicos, porque Javier está equivocado: tú no sabes de música. Te gusta escucharla pero eso no te hace un erudito ni nada por el estilo pero sientes que no tiene caso corregirlo.

Los escuchas ensayar y les haces comentarios. Javier les ofrece té a ustedes dos y los echa antes de que lleguen sus papás porque, según él, pedirán que Cristóbal les toque sus rendiciones de canciones de Lizst.

—Prefiero vivir sin ver a este pelotudo sobrarse.

Cristóbal camina por tu mismo lado sin decirte nada. En la esquina, al parecer al darse cuenta de que tú vas al paradero mientras él seguirá caminando a otro lado, te detiene.

—Gracias por ir a verme tocar con Néstor —dice. Las manos te sudan.

—De nada. Les salió bien. Me gustó como te salió Atlántida.

Asiente y murmura un adiós atolondrado.

No sabes por qué, pero no te sientes mal.

 

Mario, esta vez, te llama vendido. No está lloviendo y es de noche porque es viernes y eso es cuando sales más tarde del preu, para tu desgracia. Solo queda la mitad de un cigarro.

—¿Soy vendido porque no ando tirando piedras? —preguntas.

—No. Eres vendido porque dices que no estás en desacuerdo que el país es mierda pero no quieres hacer nada al respecto porque eso te arruinaría la reputación.

—¿Qué reputación? ¿Mi reputación de maricón?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No toda la gente que está en desacuerdo contigo es amarillista o vendida. Quizás simplemente estás equivocado.

—No creo que lo estoy —dice Mario con cierto tono de complacencia.

—Obvio que no lo crees.

—¿Te caigo mal?

—A veces. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—Pucha.

Te da el cigarro y te da ese calor molesto de nuevo.

—¿Por qué pucha? —preguntas para distraerte de como tus órganos se sienten como algodón.

—Porque, bien amarillo serás, pero igual estái como rico.

Te mueves de un pie a otro, con las orejas calientes. Esto es horrible.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —ríe Mario ante tu silencio. No hallas como explicarle que tienes pensamientos contradictorios sobre él y el mundo en general, así que esta situación amenaza con darte un tumor cerebral.

—Creí que los anarcos no se comían a los fachos —murmuras apenas, porque perdiste la capacidad de modular de pura vergüenza—. ¿No es alta traición o algo así?

Ríes como gallina con histeria.

—Tú no eres facho. Y yo no soy anarquista…

—Pero igual. Es que…

Es difícil entender como alguien que te trata de la peor escoria política a la vez admita estas cosas. Mario tira las cenizas al suelo, da dos pasos en tu dirección y fuma de nuevo. Estás sudado bajo tu ropa pese al frío.

—Cresta, que eres calienta sopa, Henríquez.

Lo intentas negar pero solo logras balbucear. Mario se va sin decir mucho más.

Decides no decirle nunca a nadie acerca de esto.


	21. Los cómos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malas compañías.

Javier nunca te dice dónde o cuándo es su presentación, pero un día te avisa por mensaje de texto que todo salió bien y que gracias por tu ayuda. No sientes que hayas ayudado mucho que igual le mandas una sonrisa.

Estar a un metro de Mario te pone extremadamente incómodo pero de una manera agradable. Se está acabando el año y vas a tener que rendir la PSU pero todavía no te quieres preocupar de eso. Quieres pensar que con el fin de la enseñanza media y tu ingreso a la universidad comenzarás una etapa nueva, rejuvenecedora, pero solo estás cansado últimamente. Cansado y nervioso.

Hablas con Adrián mientras esperas entre clases. Verlo te pone más ansioso que antes, por razones difíciles de comprender. Debe tener algo que ver con lo de Mario y el hecho de que te haya llamado calienta-sopa. A ti. Si lo eres, es sin querer, pero en serio, ¿quién cresta se va a calentar contigo aparte de Adrián, que es un caso especial, de todos modos?

Has notado que te pones muy autolastimero cuando estás estresado.

—Andas medio desaparecido —te dice—. Ya no hablas con nadie.

Se ve preocupado por esto. Adrián, aunque nunca te provocó la risita estúpida que Mario te da con solo mirarte por más de tres segundos, te enternece de cierta manera, solo un poco y exclusivamente cuando hay Luna menguante.

—¿Para qué? Si total ya no nos vamos a ver.

Le rompes el corazón con esas palabras. Adrián sonríe como si lo estuvieran apuñalando.

—Tienes razón.

Rebecca anda elusiva en clases y Emilia mira por las ventanas y se va deprisa después de clases. Raquel te ignora y Giselle huye de tu presencia. Hablarías con tus compañeros de curso, piensas, si no fuera porque te sientes como un alienígena con piel de humano cuando estás entre ellos.

El living en la casa de Javier te da la bienvenida mucho más efusivamente.

—Imagine Dragons.

—Me carga Imagine Dragons —dices—. Es como una versión más challa de Foals.

—A mí me gustan los dos —murmura Cristóbal, jugueteando con su teclado. Está tocando el preludio nº1 de Bach.

—Nosotros vamos a tocar la hueá, no tú —responde Javier, cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás hasta reclinar en su sillón. Pese a lo dicho, te sigue mirando—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Algo más viejo?

—Todo porque tú eres hipster.

Ruedas los ojos.

—Tú elige si no quieres mi opinión.

Javier te mira fijamente hasta que te empiezas a poner nervioso. Luego toca los primeros acordes de algo que te suena excesivamente familiar.

—¿Panda? ¿En serio?

Cristóbal ríe entre dientes. Javier se encoge de hombres.

—Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber, que igual y no estaré al amanecer...

—Ya, ya entendí. Ni te voy a preguntar por qué te aprendiste eso. Tus piercings me dicen lo suficiente.

—¿Qué prefieres, entonces? ¿The Cardigans? _Love me, love me, say that you love me, fool m_ e—

—Tu inglés es súper mierda.

—¿Quieres que te toque _Wonderwall_?

—Mejor una de Los Prisioneros.

Javier toca _Amiga mía_. Cristóbal, por razones extrañas, no se la sabe y reacciona con vago reconocimiento al escuchar _Sudamerican rockers_. Javier se ofende profundamente.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves esto? Tengo que trabajar en estas condiciones. No se puede así. Luego me va a decir que no sabe quién es Silvio Rodríguez y yo me pegaré un tiro.

Le cantas _El necio_ a Cristóbal para ver si recuerda alguna otra canción del susodicho, aunque a la mitad se te trabe la lengua y te sientas ridículo. El problema de cantar esta canción en particular es que, quieras o no, te hace pensar en Mario. Javier se ríe tanto de la situación que tiene que ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

—No cantas mal —te miente cuando vuelve con un cigarro apagado entre los dedos—, es solo que cantas muy bajito. Tienes buen oído.

Cristóbal se sabe _Te doy una canción_. Javier decide que esa es la canción a ensayar.

 

Mario sigue diciendo que eres amarillista y vendido y basura capitalista, en resumen, y no le prestas mucha atención cuando intenta desplazarte de la conversación. Para tu sorpresa, tus demás compañeros le dicen que calme las revoluciones al notar su actitud en tu contra, comportamiento que ni tú entiendes. Tienes la certeza de que te odia porque no eres lo suficientemente hippie para él pese a su mini-confesión del otro día.

O eso crees, al menos. No puedes jurarlo, pero lo cierto es que pese a sus intentos por hacerte parecer estúpido y banal, ambas cosas que eres pero no hay por qué restregarlo, Mario te… contempla, por ponerlo de algún modo, en ocasiones. A ti se te sacuden las tripas y los pulmones se te comprimen como si tuvieras bronquitis y hubieras corrido cinco kilómetros. No escuchas nada de lo que dice el profesor.

Lo acompañas mientras espera la micro, como siempre. Tienes esperanzas vagas de cosas insensatas que te dan asco. No te entiendes. Es como cuando tenías doce años y querías que Néstor te diera un beso porque era lindo y a la vez no porque era tu mejor amigo y eso era simplemente raro. Y luego a los catorce querías cosas peores que todavía te daban ganas de vomitar.

Mario no te habla así que tú tampoco hablas, y así comparten un cigarro en silencio. Deja su micro pasar de largo.

—¿Me quieres decir algo? —le preguntas después de un rato antes de botar la colilla al suelo.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Necesitas algo?

Te da rabia. Hace tiempo que algo no te daba rabia.

—Te estaba haciendo compañía, pero chucha, ya, me voy.

Empiezas a caminar. Das tres pasos.

—Espérate.

—¿Qué? —dices con fuerza. Mario te observa con cautela y cierto dejo de admiración, quizás. Le gustas. Le gusta cuando lo tratas mal o tal vez cuando dejas de ser un cordero degollado—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Sí, sí, sí sé. Solo quería preguntarte algo cortito…

Putos diminutivos.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes en vez de tenerme parado aquí como idiota por diez minutos?

Mario no responde.

—¿Vas a hacer algo este sábado?

—Estoy ocupadísimo —dices y lamentas que te sale con la entonación más afeminada posible. Bien, Gaspar. Perfecto. Te enojas más, si es que es posible, cuando Mario sonríe como niño regañado.

—No seas así.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como un pendejo. Esta cuestión de tirarle el pelo a una persona cuando te gusta es harto de kínder —Abre la boca para decir algo pero estás enojado y tu furia, como siempre, se alimenta de sí misma y se incrementa sin razón, fuera de tu control—. Y no, ¿sabes qué? Aunque no tuviera ni una cuestión que hacer aparte de pajearme todo el día no iría a ninguna parte contigo porque me enfermas, hueón, no soporto tu actitud culia' de superioridad. No sé como te aguantas a ti mismo.

Esperas. Mario no se ve particularmente dolido sino más bien irritado ante tu estallido.

—Yo tampoco sé, la verdad. No me aguanto mucho, en realidad.

Tu ira se congela un poco. Respiras con cuidado.

—¿Perdón?

—No te estoy tratando de dar pena. Solo creí que… Bueno, he visto tus brazos entonces yo…

Las cicatrices. Nadie lo menciona nunca, claro, por educación, así que oírlo te marea un poco aunque ya no sea un secreto ni nada de lo que avergonzarse. Te sientes desnudo bajo tu chaqueta. La mayor parte del tiempo se te olvida que están ahí y ser obligado a recordarlas tan violentamente es ensombrecedor.

—Ya no hago eso —dices muy rápido. Mario asiente.

—No, sí sé. Se nota. Pero igual, no sé, quería saber si te gustaría conversar de repente.

Tienes la impresión, Gaspar, de que esto es mala idea. Tratas de imaginar qué haría Javier en tu lugar, aunque luego te preguntes por qué lo tienes como referente en esta situación. El problema es que no se te ocurre qué haría Javier porque Javier siempre hace cosas irracionales y que no ayudan en nada.

Decides hacerte caso a ti mismo.

—Ya. Okay.

 

Mario no se corta lo que te decepciona un poco por razones bizarras. Lo que sí hace es filosofar sobre la existencia y el nihilismo y todas esas cosas tontas que Javier monologaba a los diecisiete. Te aburre un poco oírlo porque estás en desacuerdo con casi todo, y luego te asusta porque a veces Mario se queda callado mirándote raro y tú sientes que tu cerebro se está defenestrando a sí mismo para volver a un lugar al que no quieres volver ir a turistear.

—¿No crees que te hacía más interesante? —te pregunta Mario. Debería ser ofensivo, piensas, y lo sería si fuera otra persona en tu lugar.

—Creo que sí.

No es que ahora no te sientas genial, a veces, pero antes al menos te sentías distinto al resto aunque fuera de manera negativa. Podías sentirte mejor ante tus fracasos escudándote bajo el hecho de que estabas sufriendo y sentirte intelectual porque pensabas mucho acerca de la muerte. Ahora lo único que haces es vender quequitos y tararear canciones.

Hay cierta magia irrepetible en rendirse. Cuando no tienes nada que perder, el mundo es tu esclavo. Cuando no es así, todo es aterrador. No es como que puedas decir que estás feliz o siquiera esperanzado; es más como que llegaste a un estado zen basado en la autocomplacencia. Solo vas de un lado a otro, ríes ante los chistes e intentas no reflexionar sobre lo deficiente que todavía eres como ser humano. No has resuelto nada, solo decidiste ignorarlo.

Duele un poco pensarlo porque ya deberías haberlo solucionado. Has estado perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué has hecho durante los últimos dos años, Gaspar?

Aquí vienen las dudas.

—No quiero hablar de esto —dices sin tu propio permiso, tu cerebro marchando en alerta roja porque estás con el agua hasta las rodillas. Tiemblas. Es el peor sábado de tu vida. No. Es mentira. Han habido peores y habrán peores.

Mario sigue hablando sobre la vida y la muerte y el suicido y cosas que podrían bien haber salido de un Tumblr depresivo, de esos que te dan ganas de matar, y todo se mete por tus orejas como gusanos y te dan ganas de llorar porque te encierran en una cajita sin luces y sin agujeros para respirar. Caminan por la calle de noche, con los faroles iluminándolos. No hay ni una sola estrella en el cielo.

Mario habla de que el mundo es mierda. Estás de acuerdo, pero es porque la gente es mierda y eso los incluye a ustedes dos.

Esto es como tener quince de nuevo, piensas, pero Mario no toca la guitarra y Javier te salvó la vida antes de empezar a reírse de tus inseguridades, al menos.

Quedan tres meses de este año piensas cada vez que Mario insiste en intentar llevarte a su casa y tú eres muy débil como para no comportarte como el tipo más fácil de todo Chile. Solo tres meses.


	22. Los cuándos

No son los peores tres meses de tu vida pero sí son muy insípidos. Javier todavía te invita a su casa a revisar canciones y conversar con Cristóbal, cuyo cabello nunca destiñe, al parecer, o tiene el cuidado de retocarlo a cada rato. Te gustaría poder vivir en la casa de Javier, aunque tuvieras que dormir en la tina.

Cumples dieciocho. Das la PSU. Recuerdas qué se siente hablar con alguien que sientes que no te escucha. Mario no es tu amigo porque Javier lo es, incluso Adrián y Cristóbal tal vez cuente como tales, y ninguno de ellos te mete los dedos en la herida hasta el nudillo. Debe saber qué está haciendo.

No sabes por qué le sigues hablando. Quieres ser querido, tal vez, y Mario estaría fuera de tus posibilidades si él fuera una persona normal. Esto es como una victoria en medio de la mierda. No le mencionas nada a nadie de tus charlas nocturnas con Mario o las veces que te convence de capearte clases para ir a perder el tiempo a otro lugar.

No le echas la culpa cuando dejas la mitad de la prueba de lenguaje sin responder porque fuiste tú el hormonal que dijo que sí. Contrólate, animal. Hay más cosas en la vida que tener conversaciones vacías en ansias de que en algún momento Mario se digne a tirar contigo, y mira qué con cara te tildó de andar calentándole la sopa.

Mientras más lo piensas, más se te derrite el cerebro y llega un momento en que te cuestionas si quieres esto porque Mario te gusta o porque te detestas y sabes que Mario probablemente te escupirá en la cara en pleno proceso. Quizás es solo la naturaleza exigiendo lo que es suyo. Sea lo que sea, eres repugnante y últimamente siquiera la idea de masturbarte te da náuseas.

Vas a la casa de Javier unos días antes de Navidad y Cristóbal no está pero su teclado sí. Te extraña su ausencia pero luego te percatas de que han pasado semanas desde que conversaste a solas con Javier. Es algo nostálgico.

—¿Y Cristóbal?

—Haciendo trámites. Vuelve como en dos horas, me dijo. ¿No te lo pillaste afuera?

—No.

Javier tararea algo que suena como Rage Against The Machine. Merodeas el teclado de Cristóbal, aprovechando su ausencia, y Javier se pone de pie cuando aprietas una tecla y no pasa nada.

—Está desenchufado —dice a la vez que resuelve esa situación. Presiona un botón en el teclado, se detiene un momento y luego, con una sola mano, toca una melodía que desconoces. Frunces el ceño.

—¿Sabes tocar el piano?

—Poco.

Toca el tema principal de _The Legend of Zelda_. Notas que, en la posición en la que tiene sus manos, sus nudillos se ven extraños. Decides no preguntar y en cambio te enfocas en su guitarra, que tiene cuerdas nuevas.

—¿Sabes tocar algo más? —preguntas.

—La batería, pero lo mismo, es tan poco que no puedo decir que sé, exactamente. Cristóbal es el multiinstrumentista.

—¿Toca algo aparte del piano?

—El saxofón. Eso tocaba en la orquesta del colegio, al menos. También sabe tocar el el violín, la guitarra y, cómo se llama esta cuestión, que es súper grande… ¡el contrabajo! Y tú ya viste que canta.

—¿Tú no estabas en la orquesta?

—No me dejaron entrar porque cuando intenté meterme me había hecho los aros en la ceja dos meses antes. Me dijeron que me los tenía que quitar.

—Y no quisiste.

—Pero qué cabro más inteligente.

Javier toma su guitarra y pone el pie encima del sillón, probablemente porque cree que se ve bacán en vez de estúpido.

—¿Te sabes _En la ciudad de la furia?_ ¿Soda Stereo?

—Obvio.

—Cántala.

—Al menos di por favor.

—Canta fuerte —te recuerda. No puedes evitar dirigir la vista a sus auriculares.

Cristóbal llega, como dijo, dos horas después. Tiene un ojo en tinta pero Javier no dice nada al respecto así que tú tampoco preguntas, en parte porque Cristóbal palidece al verte. Le hablas acerca de la orquesta en la que estaba para no sentir remordimiento por su nerviosismo. Él, en cambio, te pregunta como te fue en la PSU y qué vas a estudiar, lo que te trae a la mente que no tienes idea de qué hace Cristóbal con su vida.

Javier te observa como con una advertencia en los ojos y tú decides que es mejor no preguntar.

 

Tu papá te dice, durante enero, en términos gentiles pero firmes, que no es sencillo tener seis hijos y que uno de ellos vaya a la universidad, lo que tiene por objetivo que te consigas una pega de medio tiempo, que es algo que haces sin quejarte. La señora del negocio de la calle de abajo te pagará sueldo mínimo por acomodarle las cosas de la tienda, lo que es un trabajo tan monótono y sencillo que hasta tú puedes hacerlo, Gaspar.

En eso ocupas tu verano después de que haces la postulación a Química y Farmacia y ya no tienes nada que hacer. Todos están muy orgullosos de ti.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Me voy a ir a Santiago —dice Mario. Tratas de que te importe pero no lo logras completamente.

—Mira tú.

Nada está cambiando como debería.

 

—Andas raro últimamente —te dice Javier un día que te quedas hasta demasiado tarde en su casa. Sus papás están durmiendo ya y tú deberías partir. Te encamina hasta el paradero.

—¿Sí?

—Medio callado.

—Siempre ando callado.

—Entonces callado de una manera diferente.

—Yo no te hablo de tus cambios de humor o de tus otras cosas.

Javier no te responde de inmediato pero empieza a caminar más lento.

—Antes te quejabas de que no hablamos de nada y ahora me dices que no quieres hablar de nada. ¿Cuál es?

—No es nada importante.

Lo escuchas suspirar y te sientes un poquito culpable. Deberían ver una película juntos uno de estos días. _Night of the Living Dead_ suena como una buena opción y piensas en proponerlo pero algo te frena de abrir la boca. Ya estás molestando lo suficiente con tus rarezas.

—Si quieres hablar, no me molesta escucharte —te dice y se te ablanda un poco el corazón. Javier, pese a sus asperezas y opiniones fuertes, no es una mala persona. Ha de tener cierta ternura interior si en su dado momento pololeó con Rebecca.

—No te preocupes.

Ojalá te haga caso.

 

Mario no sabe nada de música y esto te irrita de sobremanera y, por una razón u otra, te hace sentir que estás hablando con un ignorante grandísimo. No sabe quién es Thom Yorke o Stevie Wonders y su referente más grande de música latina es Camila Moreno. Quieres darle coscorrones de pura rabia.

Le recomiendas bandas pero tienes la sensación de que no las va a escuchar. Él te habla de libros que no te importan mucho así que supones que están en las mismas.

—No soy de libros. Me gustan más los poemas —dices.

—Entonces yo no soy de música sino de sonido ambiental.

Lo andas comparando con Adrián todo el día, porque Adrián hizo absolutamente de todo en su intento por caerte bien. Es chistoso que solo te empezó a agradar cuando dejó de intentarlo. Tal vez este es tu castigo divino por ser tan cruel y difícil de complacer.

Mario se sienta al lado de ti en su cama y miran documentales del Discovery Channel. El cerebro se te está derritiendo y es ridículo que hayas llegado tan lejos en esta excursión. ¿Qué quieres lograr, Gaspar? Nunca estuviste dispuesto a aburrirte solo por agradarle a Néstor. Esa era la gracia de tu amor: no tenías que esforzarte. Era tan sencillo querer a Néstor y era tan fácil ser querido por Adrián. No entiendes por qué esto está siendo tan complicado.

Te quedas dormido y despiertas cuando ya está oscureciendo. Mario está en su computador y te observa algo turbado cuando logras terminar de despertarte. Se te suben las ansias bajo su mirada.

—Perdón —dices. Mario sacude la cabeza.

—Está bien.

—Me debería ir —murmuras mientras te pones de pie—. Mi mamá debe estar preparando la once.

—Puedes tomar once acá.

Suena comprometedor. Hay que abortar esta misión.

—No, gracias. Quizás otro día.

—Entonces te acompaño afuera.

Así lo hace y tú te pones más tembloroso mientras más cerca tuyo camina. Tu brazo se roza contra el suyo y eso es completamente intencional. No hay nadie en la calle. Sus vecinos no miran por las ventanas.

Tragas saliva. Mario, como leyéndote la mente, te pone en la esquina del paradero techado y tus pies se chocan contra los de él. La pared a tu espalda está helada o eres tú el que tiene fiebre. Hasta tu sudor se siente frío.

Dile que no, Gaspar. Dile que no tienes la fortaleza mental como para lidiar con algo así en este momento de tu vida. Lo intentaste una vez y terminaste hiriendo a Adrián cuando este no lo merecía. Eres muy mal partido y él te da algo de asco pero puede que sea solo repugnancia ante ti mismo.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —ríe Mario. Te muerdes los labios.

Te entierras los dedos en los muslos hasta que te duele y luego besas a Mario de la manera más seca, bruta y atolondrada posible de imaginar, con el mentón casi temblándote de miedo ante _algo_ que está dentro de ti mismo, y casi logras escuchar tus dientes chocar con los de él. Te agarra de la cara para guiarte porque debe creer que es simplemente que no sabes dar besos en lugar de que estas al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Mario te observa con cuidado cuando se aleja, todavía con sus manos en toda tu cara. Sus dedos están demasiado secos y cálidos y te sacudes su agarre antes de que te haga vomitar.

—Eres súper raro —te dice entre risitas.

—A mucha honra —logras susurrar con la garganta apretada.

Te vas en la siguiente micro que pasa aunque no sabes a dónde cresta va. Qué estás haciendo, Gaspar. Todo esto es muy mala idea. Tienes que parar.

Te sientes muy extraño. Sucio en las venas y como si tu piel fuera de mentira. Te restriegas los ojos. Sudas frío y tu cerebro se eleva en tu cráneo hasta que te cuesta tener los ojos abiertos. Le cedes el asiento a una señora embarazada pero todo se mueve bajo tus pies. La micro está volando.

Algo no está bien en tu cabeza, Gaspar.


	23. Los reyes magos

Tu entrada a la universidad es sin pena ni gloria. No haces amigos de inmediato ni durante la segunda semana y no te adaptas muy bien al cambio de ritmo. Tienes mucho tiempo libre pero lo ocupas mal, en dormir y sentirte asqueroso, y como te sientes asqueroso decides dejar de comer tanto lo que en cambio te hace sentir patético y te cansa, así que duermes aún más.

Nadie que es feliz duerme tanto, dijo Javier alguna vez.

No te duele pensar que ya no verás a tus compañeros de curso. Algunos de ellos derramaron lágrimas deshonestas. Al menos podrás ver sus estados de Facebook cuando quieras sentirte superior o bien como un desperdicio de espacio.

Dejas que Mario te de besos sin mucha emoción pero no dejas que te toque porque algo te da miedo y aún no sabes qué es. Al contrario de Adrián, no trata de sacarle algún significado la relación entre ustedes dos. Te da un poco de pena. Estos días todo te da pena, desde ir a la U hasta volver de la U y cuándo te preguntan de la U y cuando Javier habla de lo bien que le está yendo.

Algo hace falta pero no lo hallas y no te percatas de dónde deberías empezar a buscar así que lo que haces es lo que has hecho siempre y te enfocas en cosas que no te importan para que aquellas que te duelen desaparezcan de tu mente, así que te vuelves el estudiante que levanta la mano por todo y que todos sus compañeros conocen pero que a nadie le apetece hablarle. Y estás solo, es verdad, pero al menos no tienes por qué volver a tu casa después de clases. Puedes ir donde Javier o donde Mario así que todo está bien, tú estás bien, tu vida está bien. Si lo miramos objetivamente, Gaspar, eres exitoso. Tienes amigos y un casi-pololo y vas a la universidad y tus papás te quieren.

Sientes que todo esto es una vil mentira que te dices, te gritas, porque muchas repeticiones hacen una verdad, ¿no es así? Porque lo cierto es que tienes un amigo y este amigo al parecer tiene una enfermedad crónica que lo está dejando sordo pero jamás te encontró lo suficientemente importante como para mencionártelo. Tu casi pololo se ríe de todo lo que dices. No querías ir a la universidad. No estás seguro de si tus papás te quieren a ti o a este monstruo pensativo y amilanado que inventaste para ellos.

Pero no es tan terrible. Nada nunca es tan terrible.

 

El día empieza raro. Está lloviendo pero no hace frío así que no sabes como vestirte para ir a clases, lo que ya es un problema. No pillas tus llaves así que tienes que irte sin ellas y rezar que cuando vuelvas haya alguien que te pueda abrir la puerta. La búsqueda te quitó tiempo que recuperas corriendo al paradero, pero te mareas porque no recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que comiste de modo decente.

Te hacen hablar frente al curso respecto a ya ni sabes qué, lo que te arruina el día desde el principio. Son solo dos minutos pero cuando te callas no puedes quitarte la incomodidad de encima y sabes que estarás así hasta la noche.

Javier te manda fotos de vinilos que pilló en alguna tienda perdida de Viña del Mar y tú, por primera vez desde que lo conoces, no logras conjurar las ganas de responderle aunque te devore la culpabilidad. Te vas de la universidad con ganas de solo dormir hasta que sea mañana, pero lo primero que ves después de pagarle al chofer es a una persona que casi se te había olvidado que existía.

Néstor no te ve hasta que tú casi te tropiezas en el proceso de caminar hasta el fondo de la micro y quedar de pie a su lado. Te mira por el rabillo del ojo, puedes sentirlo, pero finges que no te has percatado de su presencia. No lo quieres ver a detalle pero ya notaste que tiene el pelo corto y está más alto y ya no se ve al borde de la muerte.

—¿Gaspar? —te dice y tú tomas aire y giras la cabeza para verlo con el mayor desinterés que puedes inventarte. Te vas a la mierda pero tratas de que no se te vea en la cara como se te despedaza el alma. Puedes saborear tu desgracia.

Te arrepientes de todo, de absolutamente todo.

Néstor te mira como si estuviera esperando algo y tú quieres dárselo, lo que sea que es—ya no por cualquier rastro de afecto empedernido y adolescente, sino porque era tu mejor amigo y aun hoy lo extrañas cuando te das cuenta de lo solo que quedaste apenas lo echaste de tu vida. No lo puedes tener de vuelta. No es opción.

—¿Cómo has estado? —te pregunta.

No lo puedes tener de vuelta porque no lo mereces, porque si él ahora mismo te ofreciera ir a algún lugar tú te negarías para resguardar su dignidad. Te fuiste porque siempre has sido egoísta, Gaspar, eres egoísta y no entiendes a a gente y te frustran mientras más los conoces. Fuiste cruel cuando no tenías derecho a serlo y así echaste por el drenaje algo que no vas a hallar en ningún otro lado, nunca más. Estabas enojado y dolido y querías sentir que tú también podías herir a otras personas. Estabas tan solo.

¿Cuántas veces rogaste silenciosamente poder volver en el tiempo y no quedarte callado, no arrebatarte, no decir absolutamente nada? Ahora tienes algo que decir que no será un clavo en una ataúd que no estaba listo para ser enterrado. Lo tienes en tus manos.

No puedes porque a estas alturas no significa nada.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

No hay nada que puedas hacer porque te saboteaste solo, Gaspar.

 

Javier nota tus ganas de llorar cuando lo ves al otro día en la plaza pero no dice nada. Sientes que sabe, de algún modo, pero conoce a los amigos de Néstor e incluso a Néstor mismo. Tal vez le dijeron. No hablan mucho y es más de darse compañía. Te gustaría preguntarle cómo lo trata la vida pero solo quieres esconderte en algún lugar.

Toca la guitarra a desgana y te empieza a deprimir, hasta que se sienta derecho contra el árbol y toma su guitarra con fuerza.

—Canta conmigo —dice Javier. Parpadeas.

—Javier, no sé si te has dado cuenta después de todos estos años, pero canto como el hoyo.

—¿Y? No te estoy pidiendo una serenata, te estoy pidiendo que cantes conmigo.

Obedeces. Javier agarra su guitarra y no te pregunta qué canción sino que empieza a rasguear con precisión. Reconoces la canción enseguida y Javier empieza a cantar antes de que puedas realmente procesarlo. _Máquina del tiempo_. Casi ríes porque estás seguro de que a Javier no le gusta Niño Cohete.

Te metes en el tercer verso y Javier te sonríe, toca con más ímpetu y tú cantas un poquito más fuerte en el estribillo. Javier te deja cantar solo lo que viene después y la voz te tiembla por todas partes y te escuchas terrible, lo sabes, pero Javier sigue tocando la guitarra y te acompaña en los últimos versos.

Es la primera vez que sientes que de verdad eres amigo de alguien, desde Néstor. Javier no canta hasta después de que tú empiezas, pese a que tu voz no se compara para nada con la de él o la de Cristóbal o Néstor, pero te sobrepasa en el último estribillo. No sabes si es porque no se puede escuchar bien a sí mismo o porque el estímulo creativo lo superó, pero cantas junto a él y los últimos restos de la vergüenza desaparecen.

Tienes tantas ganas de llorar pero, más que eso, quieres que alguien llore por ti.

 

Mario no dice mucho cuando estás en su pieza a oscuras, en la tarde de un sábado, rayando una hoja de papel con palabras sueltas en busca de algo de inspiración. Él está haciendo algo en su celular, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. No quieres preguntar. No vas a preguntar pero no necesitas hacerlo porque él habla antes que tú.

—¿Quién es Javier?

Esta no es tu vida. Te rehúsas a creer que esta es tu vida.

—¿Quién?

No llegarás muy lejos haciéndote el tonto, piensas. Mario se sienta derecho en su cama y te mira fijamente, entre molesto e impaciente. No sabes por qué está enojado o en realidad sí pero no quieres pensar que tiene el derecho a estar enojado.

—Javier Murilla. Va en la UNAB, en tercer año. Es tu amigo, ¿no?

—No sé de quién me hablas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué hay con él?

¿Por qué cresta las manos no te dejan de tiritar? ¿Qué tienen que temer los que nada hacen?

—Me mandó unos mensajes por Face.

No entres en pánico, Gaspar. Respira hondo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué decían?

—Me preguntaban por ti, con nombre y apellido. Quería saber si yo te conocía. Pero eso no es lo interesante, sino que este hueón que tú dices que no te conoce luego me dijo, y cito —Mario aprieta botones en su celular y lee—, "dile, si anda por ahí, que lo puedo ir a buscar si necesita", y una carita feliz. ¿Qué debo pensar de esto?

Por la cresta, Javier.

—¿Nada? Es un amigo —titubeas y agregas, en contra de tu voluntad—, como tú.

Mario mira al piso y deja su celular en la cama. Pone los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Somos amigos, según tú?

—No sé qué otra cosa podríamos ser.

Entonces da con la vista en ti y te observa del mismo modo que lo hacía Adrián cuando tú huías de sus cursilerías pero a la vez no es del todo igual. Adrián no disfrutaba estar enojado contigo pero pareciera que a Mario sí, que es su primera respuesta para cada ocasión en la que vas en su contra.

—¿Y qué fue eso en el paradero? ¿Que ha sido toda esta hueá de venir acá y, no sé, hacerte el hueón? Porque yo no estoy para jueguitos raros o…

Se pone de pie y se pasa las manos por el pelo. No entiendes a la gente o quizás eres tú el que actúa raro, el que es poco sensible.

—¿Quieres que sea algo? —preguntas, aunque no sientes la pregunta del todo. Mario se da cuenta.

—¿Para qué chucha preguntas si no quieres, de todos modos?

—No es que no quiera…

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Voy a ser el hueón de al lado? ¿También dejas que el tal Javier te lama las amígdalas?

Ese vocabulario. Te muerdes la lengua.

—No. Somos amigos no más.

Mario tiene los ojos húmedos, enrojecidos. No estás seguro de cómo proceder pero te duele el estómago. No sientes nada especial por Mario, nada que no hayas sentido en su dado momento por algún compañero de curso con simetría facial sobre el promedio. Lo único que tienes para él es una atracción enfermiza y que ni siquiera logra ser tan notoria. La única razón por la que sigues viniendo aquí es porque estás esperando que alguien te quiera ahora que asesinaste todas tus posibilidades.

—Podemos intentar algo.

Mario ríe.

—¿"Intentar"? ¿Qué hueá crees que soy?

Alguien fácil, piensas pero no lo dices. Todos son fáciles, es solo que con algunos se requiere más paciencia. Tal vez estás siendo manipulado pero sientes más que eres tú el que está usando a Mario, aunque te cueste respirar cuando tocas ese pensamiento.

—¿Quieres o no? Porque me puedo ir si no.

Y Mario, aunque parece al borde de las lágrimas o de reventarte una botella en la cabeza, da un paso al frente y te hace recordar lo repugnante que eres. No parece darse cuenta o importarle y tú siempre fuiste bueno para olvidarte de ti mismo cuando estabas con Adrián. Tal vez te agarra más fuerte de lo necesario o te besa como si te odiara, pero es mejor que nada y, ¿no es esto lo que querías, al final?

Te da tanto asco y Mario te mira como si tú le dieras asco. Es justo. Ojalá nadie pueda escuchar. Ojalá te deje vestirte en silencio e irte sin mencionar nada, pero este es Mario, que si calla, revienta. Ni te deja ponerte de pie sin hacer escándalo.

—La única diferencia, Gaspar, entre una puta y tú —te dice con sus dedos casi metiéndose entre los huesos de tu antebrazo, y tú te rehúsas a apartar la mirada o mostrarte algo menos que firme— es que al menos una puta cobra.

Lo ves patético pero, dios, qué dice eso de ti.

—Si no te gusta, dime que no vuelva. Para qué torturarte, ¿cierto?

No te dice nada.

—Eso pensé.


	24. El oro

Entras a la casa de Javier como si fuera tuya y la única razón por la que no azotas la puerta es por deferencia a Cristóbal, que ya se ve al borde del pánico con tu mera disposición. Comparten una mirada entre ambos, Cristóbal apaga su teclado y se escabulle a la cocina a fingir que está preparándose algo para comer. Javier pone sus ojos raros en ti, entonces, y te arrepientes de no haberle roto las bisagras a su mierda de puerta.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —te roba la línea.

—¿Cómo sabes quién es Mario? ¿Por qué le mandaste ese mensaje? ¿Qué hueá te pasa?

—Te noté raro así que investigué a tus amigos de Facebook.

—¡Ándate a la chucha!

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enojado.

—¡Lo hiciste aposta!

—¿Hice qué?

No puedes explicarle lo que pasó gracias a su mensaje. Te refriegas los ojos.

—¿Quién cresta te dio derecho de meterte en mis hueás?

—Estaba preocupado por ti...

—¡Yo te diré si necesito tu ayuda!

Javier aprieta los labios, se rasca el cuello y te mira como si fueras un niño malcriado, porque eso eres, aquí haciendo show porque alguien osa querer preocuparse por ti. Pero esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas. Debió haber hablando contigo—pero, no, sí lo hizo. Tú no lo tomaste en cuenta.

Aun así. Fuiste pasado a llevar y no puedes siquiera echarle bien la culpa a él de lo que aconteció ayer en la casa de Mario. Manipulaste la situación.

—No lo hagas nunca más. No hagas nada.

—¿Tan terrible fue? ¿No crees que esto es precedente para que dejes de juntarte con él?

No lo es porque fue tu culpa. Tú querías que pasara aunque te arrepintieras a la media hora, en la micro de vuelta a tu casa. No le respondes a Javier y en cambio te sientas en su sillón e intentas dejar de respirar tan fuerte. Javier todavía te está mirando.

—Gaspar.

Lo ignoras.

—Gaspar. Párate.

Frunces el ceño con más fuerza.

—Gaspar…

—Ya, ya, culiao' apestoso.

Lo haces. Te pones de pie frente a él y por primera vez te revienta que sea más alto que tú porque solo recalca más que te está observando como si tuvieras tres años y una rabieta por un autito Hot Wheels que no te quieren comprar.

—Pégame —te dice. Tú te paralizas. Lo que sea que Cristóbal está haciendo en la cocina, empieza a hacerlo más rápido.

—¿Qué?

—Eso es lo que quieres hacer, ¿cierto? Estás enojado conmigo. Quieres pegarme. Dale. Te doy permiso.

—Javier.

—Dale.

— _Javier_.

—No seas cobarde, Gaspar.

Pero lo vas a romper, puedes imaginarlo. Vas a quebrarle la nariz y fracturarle un brazo, probablemente, y van a acabar en urgencias y van a preguntar cómo pasó que el tipo con huesos mal hechos terminó cruzando golpes con el que tiene los electrolitos inestables. Tienes la sensación de que pegarle a alguien que probablemente ha estado en la Teletón debe ser ilegal.

—No te voy a pegar, qué mierda —dices. Javier, siempre muy respetuoso de tus límites, te agarra del brazo apenas tú intentas escaparte—. Suéltame. No te voy a pegar.

—Pero estás enojado.

—Y me estás enojando más, así que suéltame.

No te hace caso.

—¿Por qué no me quieres pegar? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me pegues?

—¿Por qué _quieres_ que te pegue?

—Tu mamá es puta, Gaspar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu mamá es puta y le encanta chupar pico. Igual que a ti.

Casi te ríes, pero no puedes porque igual te molesta aunque sus intenciones sean obvias. Cristóbal aparece por el umbral de la cocina con un vaso de bebida lleno de hielos, luciendo ligeramente pálido.

—¿O no me quieres pegar porque tienes toda esta onda homosexual en la que no sabes cómo darle un combo a alguien sin romperte una uña?

—Eso es muy homofóbico. Y chistoso viniendo de parte del hueón que no puede tropezarse sin romperse una pierna.

Javier te aprieta la muñeca más fuerte pero hay algo maníaco en su expresión, incluso entre la irritación creciente. Tu rabia burbujea en ti. Todavía la puedes contener pero te estás cansando y en algún momento acabarás dislocándole la mandíbula a Javier solo para que te deje tranquilo.

—Yo sé por qué no me quieres pegar. Es porque te doy pena —dice él. Tú no hallas la voz para corregirlo—. Es porque crees que soy inválido o algo así. Es por eso que no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que tú me trates como tratarías a cualquiera de tus amigos.

—¿Le pides a todos tus amigos que te saquen la cresta? Oh, no, mejor espera. ¿Acosas los Facebooks de todos tus amigos, igual? ¿Le has mandado mensajes de texto a la polola de Cristóbal, igual?

No te responde, lo que puede significar cualquier cosa.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Okay, entonces —te dice, te suelta la muñeca y por tres segundos te permites pensar que ganaste. Luego recuerdas que este es Javier, y nadie nunca gana contra Javier, apenas te da un golpe tan fuerte en el mentón que tus dientes castañean entre sí con fuerza, retumbando en todo tu cráneo, y sientes sangre en donde sin querer te muerdes la lengua. Escuchas a Cristóbal decir _Javier_ de la manera más alarmada y afeminada posible. Trastabillas y casi devuelves el golpe antes de recordar contra quien estás peleando.

Javier se está sobando la mano y te mira expectante. Escupes saliva roja.

—¿Qué mierda? —exclamas. Javier avanza hacia ti y tú te escabulles hacia atrás, pero te alcanza a tomar del frente del polerón. Cierra los ojos y esperas otro golpe, pero no pasa nada. Cuando abres los ojos, Javier te está mirando con algo que no logras describir. Cristóbal parece a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No quería pegarte tan fuerte.

—Me mordí la lengua —explicas. No puedes pronunciar la mitad de los sonidos bien—. Y chúpala. No le pegas a alguien si no le quieres pegar fuerte.

—Suenas chistoso.

—Chistosa tu mamá, conchetumadre.

Javier se ríe. Cristóbal pide que por favor dejen de pelear y es solo por él que no intentas asfixiar al dueño de casa con uno de los cojines del sofá.

Los tres terminan sentados en el sillón viendo tele, tú con un paño de cocina con hielos adentro pegado a tu mentón. Te preguntas por qué sigues viniendo aquí, si Cristóbal no tiene bolas y Javier no solo te acosa y se mete en tu vida privada si no que además te pega sin provocación, pero después de dos horas y de dos bolsas de papas fritas ya no te preocupa mucho.

Es mejor que nada.

 

Mario te pregunta qué te pasó en el rostro, al contrario de tus papás que casi rodaron los ojos al verte. Hubieras preferido que su reacción hubiera sido más indiferente.

—Había una mosca en mi escritorio el otro día, pero tenía las manos ocupadas pajeándome y tomando agua al mismo tiempo, así que decidí que la mejor opción era matarla con mi cara. Voilá.

—Claro. Por supuesto.

—Uh-huh.

Y tiran y por alguna razón resentida y tonta te dan ganas de murmurar los nombres de personas al azar. No lo haces, obvio, porque eres tú el del problema insensato aquí, el que quiere echarle la culpa a alguien más por ser tan susceptible. No puedes dejar de sentir que Mario te está arrastrando de nuevo al túnel y tú lo estás dejando hacer porque te sientes solo.

Así que la verdad es que odias a Mario un poquito. Solo un poquito, especialmente cuando simplemente estás sentado y estás sudado y cansado y lleno de vómito.

—¿Cómo está Javier? —pregunta él.

—¿Qué te importa? —dices tú.

Y él pone música porque sabe que te gusta la música, pero no sabe la razón por la que te gusta tanto. No te sube el ánimo pero te distrae de mirar todo con odio y de sacar tu lado sociópata.

Mario gusta de hacer preguntas raras e imprudentes.

—¿Has pensado en matarte alguna vez?

—Lo intenté.

Como que te admira por eso. Es tan raro.

—¿Lo intentarías de nuevo?

Debe ser que no te sientes del todo ahí, pero el "no" falla en llegar tan rápido como debería. Te alzas de hombros.

—Más o menos. Creo que uno nunca deja de querer morirse sino que aprende a querer morirse más tarde.

Mario hace un ruidito que debe ser comprensión. Tus cicatrices pican.

—¿Cómo te salvaste, de todos modos?

—Lo hice mal.

Y Javier te pagó un taxi.

—Pero no hablemos de esto —agregas. Mario se encoge de hombros y pone un documental somnífero.

Cada días estás menos seguro de qué haces aquí porque, siendo sinceros, podrías estar cobrando, al menos, y quizás alguien te llevaría a pasear o a comer a un restorán bonito.

 

Cristóbal no está, pero tú y Javier tienen que estudiar para sus certámenes de fin de semestre así que quizás es mejor que no esté aquí para aburrirse. Lees sobre medicamentos y cosas que no puedes pronunciar y a medida que atardece sientes que te quedas dormido encima de tus cuadernos mientras Javier lee acerca del cambio climático.

A las ocho de la noche te das cuenta de que Javier no está leyendo y en cambio te está mirando con cara de circunstancias. Tal vez se siente mal por tu moretón pero ya es muy tarde para eso.

—¿Pasa algo?

Javier titubea.

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿Quieres hablar? —dices, pese a sus dificultades con todo esto de tener confianza y comunicarse. Por algún lado hay que empezar si el intento de Javier fue tan desastroso.

—Tengo algo que decirte —murmura Javier. Parece nervioso y eso te pone nervioso a ti, abruptamente, y ya no puedes seguir estudiando.

—¿Qué cosa es?

Se pone de pie y tú te quedas sentado porque te sientes más seguro así, por alguna razón tonta. Javier se pasea un poco, pasa de un pie a otro, se arregla el pelo y se tira los aros. Luego te mira directamente y a ti se te seca la boca porque sabes que serán malas noticias.

—Mis papás decidieron que nos deberíamos ir a Conce.

No es terrible, es lo primero que piensas. Nadie está a punto de morirse ni ha perdido su casa ni está en bancarrota. Este es un problema menor. Luego la realidad termina de construirse y sientes como sí de verdad se hubiera muerto alguien.

—Oh. ¿Cuándo? —preguntas, volviendo tu atención a tus cuadernos. Lees la misma línea diez veces, sin entenderla.

—Onda, estaba planeado hace tiempo pero… probablemente como en agosto.

Asientes. Intentas bloquear las implicaciones de esto y los sentimientos que le acompañan, fingir que no te importa tanto como Javier cree, pero ni tú sabes muy bien hasta que punto te interesa. Te sientes mal, pero no tanto como cuando Giselle dejó de hablarte o cuando Néstor desapareció de tu vida.

No estás triste. Estás enojado y ni siquiera tienes derecho a estarlo, y no hay sentido en entregarse a esa emoción porque esto no es una tragedia. Podría ser peor. Javier solo se está yendo a otra ciudad pero igual podrás enviarle mensajes y quizás se visiten, quién sabe, o puede que simplemente desaparezca de tu vida como lo han hecho todos tus amigos.

Javier no te haría eso pero lo mismo pensaste de Néstor y de Giselle, y mira dónde están ahora ellos y dónde estás tú. Eres lo suficientemente realista, Gaspar, para entender que apenas Javier se vaya probablemente ya no hablarás tanto con él y, lentamente, simplemente se olvidará de tu existencia mientras tu te aferrarás a la de él porque así eres tú, no puedes dejar que la gente simplemente se vaya. Han pasado años y sigues escuchando las mismas canciones que escuchabas a los quince. No te juntarás con Cristóbal si no está Javier porque apenas hablas con él ahora, será imposible hacerlo solos.

Te quedará Mario, pero tú no quieres a Mario.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la universidad?

—Me saldré. Lo tengo planeado hace harto. Pero…

Esperas que termine de hablar porque la dubitación en su voz es inmensa, pero Javier jamás termina la idea. La única vez que has visto a Javier fuera de Viña del Mar fue la vez que terminaron en el campo. Debe ser raro hacer un cambio tan brusco en su vida, y te gustaría preguntar por qué sus papás decidieron eso pero, honestamente, no quieres saber.

No importa, de todos modos.


	25. La mirra

El primer día de intentar visualizar tu vida sin Javier para los meses venideros empieza con tu alarma sonando un sábado por la mañana y solo empeora desde ese entonces en adelante. No tienes ganas de levantarte porque eso significaría ir y afrontar el mundo, lo que nunca ha sido tu fuerte. Tú eres un francotirador, no parte de la caballería.

Igual te arrastras fuera de tu cama, desayunas con tu familia y piensas en los exámenes que debes dar en la universidad y lo mucho que solo pensar en ellos te da ganas de esconderte bajo tu cama. No sientes mucho de nada aparte de la angustia incipiente al pensar en cualquier cosa así que prefieres no pensar en nada pero esto evita que puedas sonreír de manera convincente y no actuar como si hubieras estado tres años sin dormir.

Vas a cumplir diecinueve este año, Gaspar. Nada ha cambiado. Tus hermanos hablan entre todos acerca de cosas que apenas entiendes porque no quieres escuchar y piensas que quizás deberías huir, escaparte de la sociedad y de la vida. Qué tonto. Los brazos te arden.

Sales a caminar porque te tienes miedo cuando te pones así. Ignoras las llamadas de Mario porque estás exhausto de su tono de voz y también te prohíbes llamar a Javier o a Cristóbal porque no quieres estar en el perímetro de ninguno de los dos, de todos modos, así que caminas y caminas y llegas al plan y sigues dando vueltas sin rumbo. Un sábado bien desperdiciado pero no importa porque todos los putos días de tu vida son un desperdicio.

La vida no tiene sentido, te dices, y ahí hay una verdad innegable que no te calma ni te altera, pero te hace sentir que estás ahí y a la vez no. La vida no tiene sentido. Tú existes y Néstor existe y Javier existe y todas estas cosas existen, las palomas, las bancas, los viejitos jugando carioca y las señoras fumando cigarros entre el humo de las empanadas. Todo esto existe al mismo tiempo que tú y nada de eso tiene sentido. Tus manos huelen a vómito y tu piel parece un papel arrugado. Ves pasar a un grupo de niños conversando entre ellos y riendo demasiado fuerte y algo en ti se aprieta horriblemente y tienes que pestañear unas cuantas veces para mantenerlo controlado, para aferrarte a lo único que te está impidiendo echarte a llorar.

La vida no tiene sentido, te repites, pero no estás tan seguro.

 

Mario se enoja contigo por no contestarle el teléfono y tú no hallas la fuerza para discutirle de vuelta así que le pides disculpas y luego te sientes sucio por ello. Te habla de sus pensamientos pero tú odias todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, especialmente cuando se parece a tu cerebro, cuando sus oraciones suenan como aquellas que tú imaginas pero no dices.

—Si tanto te fascina el suicidio, ¿por qué no te matas y ya? —le preguntas. Se ve un poco dolido pero meditabundo.

—Debe ser triste hacerlo solo.

Lo es. Por Dios, lo es, pero no le dices eso.

 

La cabeza te arde y nada tiene conexión. Tus días son cuadritos en un calendario que pasan sin ton ni son y tú apenas te das cuenta. No hay diferencia entre martes y miércoles y domingo y lunes. Todo es más de lo mismo. Ya no vas a la casa de Javier porque te hace sentir raro, pese a sus invitaciones y las preguntas preocupadas de Cristóbal. No sabes qué estás sucediendo pero sabes que no es bueno.

Das todos tus exámenes y todos tus resultados son penosos. Odias esto. Odias como Mario se ríe de ti por tus notas y te dice comentarios pasivamente burlones acerca de tu inteligencia. Odias que por alguna razón le dices a Javier sobre esto en un arrebato de frustración. Están en la plaza y eso lo hace todo peor.

—Deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con ese hueón —dice él. Tú ríes.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Si total se va a ir.

—Más que un comino.

Te sientes como una bebida gasificada agitada en la parte de atrás de un auto en marcha y que ahora, al ser abierta, está desbordándose en contra de la tapa. Debajo de la gruesa capa de premeditada indiferencia hay una turbulencia incontrolable que te agarra desprevenido a veces, en las noches, en las tardes solitarias, cuando te quedas con tus pensamientos y te alejas de la realidad. Todo es un exceso y a la vez es tan minúsculo que te da vergüenza siquiera enojarte por estas cosas. Deberías ponerte de rodillas y agradecerle al cielo pero en cambio te pones de rodillas frente a un tipo al que detestas pero que te quiere del único modo en que sabe hacerlo.

Es un relajo breve antes de que venga el asco y esa energía enfermiza que te agujerea los nervios. Se siente bien mientras dura, como todo, pero luego termina y piensas por qué haces esto, por qué estudias algo que no te importa, por qué no dejas que Javier se vaya sin hacerle atados, por qué no le vuelves a hablar a Néstor. Te gustaría que alguien te pudiera leer la mente y sacar todo lo que hay en ti sin que tú tuviera que poner nada de tu parte.

Pero esto haces, esto dejas que te hagan. Hay dignidad en el sexo, Gaspar, cuando se sabe lo que se quiere y se consigue de manera honrada. Tú no quieres tener sexo. Nunca has querido. Este es tu gran escape y tu mejor autoflagelo. Es una buena manera de olvidarte de las cosas que están mal con todo, ya sabes, niños muriendo de hambre, la educación es cara, el mundo se cae a pedazos, quizás qué es de Néstor, tu mamá tiene boletas con números negativos, hace semanas que no logras bajar ni un gramo, las cicatrices no quieren irse, te sacaste un tres en Química I, Javier insiste con invitarte a comer y todo lo que dice parece una despedida, no sabes si estás bien o si estás peor que nunca, no sientes, no sientes nada, no sientes nada, nosientesnada—

¿Por qué mierda no sientes nada? Deberías estar devastado porque ya no tienes amigos, los has ahuyentado a todos, pero en cambio no hay nada. Estás vacío y eso es peor que estar muriendo de pena. No has mejorado como persona en absoluto. Sigues cometiendo los mismos errores y estás atrapado en este círculo vicioso de tu propia mediocridad.

Hablas con Javier por Skype, para ir acostumbrándote.

—Cris tiene una especie de recital, si lo quieres llamar así.

—¿Ah, en serio?

—Va a cantar _Chandelier_. De Sia.

—Huh. ¿Puede?

—No sé. No quiso cantarla frente a mí.

No te sorprende. La voz de Javier suena rara a través de tus audífonos. Te habla de Cristóbal porque tiene una fascinación con el pobre tipo y con sus diversos talentos. Javier probablemente quiere ser Cristóbal, que tiene huesos normales y es alto y educado y sabe hacer muchas cosas y las hace bien. Hasta a ti te gustaría ser Cristóbal que canta bonito, pero eso no es decir suficiente. Cristóbal ganaría The Voice, X Factor y Talento Chileno. Lo hace parecer fácil. Entiendes de cierta manera porque Javier lo apoya con cierto dejo de rencor, porque le debe dar envidia que Cristóbal no tenga que esforzarse.

Te gustaría tener un talento así. Te gustaría poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa, que inspire a alguien más a salir y ver el mundo. De verdad te gustaría.

 

Tus días de monotonía depresiva terminan días después de que Javier te informa de que su mudanza se ha atrasado un mes. Te molesta un poco porque ya te habías hecho la idea de no verlo durante agosto, así que estar frente a él en septiembre te caga la psiquis, un poco.

La monotonía no termina tanto como un soplido en una vela sino más como un accidente de tren. Estás en casa de Mario poniéndote los zapatos porque no soportas estar más de veinte segundos en paños menores en su presencia si no están haciendo nada, y estás en parte listo para largarte de vuelta a tu casa a ver las noticias con tus papás o algo así.

Mario te está observando. Tú lo ignoras.

—Gaspar —te llama. No suena como tu nombre cuando él lo dice. Ni siquiera suena como si tuviera hablando con una persona.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta el tal Javier o qué onda?

Te sientes humillado de manera inmediata, como si acabara de reírse de todos tus sentimientos. Qué le importa, quién se cree, qué lo hace pensar qué puede decirte eso y esperar que tú te quedes callado, pero eso estás haciendo. Estás en silencio, debatiendo contigo mismo, y es como todas las veces que alguien se burló de ti sin querer al indicar todos los momentos en los que habías mirado por demasiado tiempo a Néstor o habías dicho algo inusual. No te gusta Javier y te duele que alguien piense que sí.

Es estúpido. Eres estúpido.

—Es mi amigo. ¿Por qué?

—Como nunca lo mencionas y ahora andas raro…

—No hablo de él para que no te dé la hueá.

No te cree. Te pones nervioso.

—No es mi culpa si tú no tienes amigos. Es por tu personalidad de mierda —dices, porque necesitas decir algo y siente _bien_ que sea eso lo que sale de tu boca. Mario se pone de pie. El corazón se te aprieta. Te energizas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me oíste. ¿O crees que la razón por la que yo vengo aquí es porque me caes de maravillas?

—Sé que vienes aquí porque estás desesperado —te dice, respirando apresuradamente y luciendo rojo bajo la luz blanca de la ampolleta. Los ojos te arden pero no te sientes capaz de pestañear bien.

—Tal vez. Pero yo puedo elegir a quién se me de la gana. Tú solo consigues a la primera persona que tenga ganas de aguantarte.

Mario te empuja y trastabillas tontamente pero algo cruje dentro de ti. Lo puedes oír. Lo puedes _sentir_ y así se debió sentir Javier cuando te exigió que le pegaras como si eso fuera una muestra de respeto. Lo es. Ahora, aquí, en este lugar, lo es, así que golpeas a Mario tal como te negaste a hacerlo con Javier. Los nudillos te retumban.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mario no tiene razones para intentar pegarte no tan fuerte y terminas con un ojo en tinta y un labio partido, que hace juego con su nariz desviada. La única razón por la que se detienen en ese punto es que mientras tu te sobas la cara de rodillas en el suelo, su celular empieza a sonar insistentemente. Te pones de pie mientras él contesta. Los oídos te zumban.

Esto no fue buena idea. Corta la llamada y se acerca a ti y prácticamente te obliga a ponerte en pie, pese a tu incipiente mareo. Te mira con algo que podrías confundir con preocupación si no fuera porque eres incapaz de pensar en tales emociones viniendo de él.

—¿Qué hueá te pasa? —pregunta. Ojalá sea retórica dado que no tienes respuesta alguna—. Estás más fallado que la chucha, Gaspar.

—Dijo el que quiere matarse pero no lo hace porque le da miedo.

Sientes que estás divagando.

—Te puedo mostrar como se hace —continúas— pero si a mí no me salió no veo ni por donde te saldría a ti.

Mario te mira con pena. Quieres escupirle en la cara.

—¿Por qué te da miedo, de todos modos? ¿A qué hay que tenerle miedo? ¿A dejar de existir? Si le tienes miedo a eso es porque no te quieres morir de verdad.

Tomas aire.

—Yo me quiero morir de verdad —dices y se siente liberador en su peso, en decirlo sin sentir vergüenza ni miedo de que alguien piense menos de ti por ello. Es una parte de ti de la que no te logras deshacer por más que quieras y estás cansado, estás tan, tan cansado de todo.

Esperas que llegue la vergüenza mientras Mario te da un vaso de agua y un algodón con alcohol, pero jamás llega. Deberías preocuparte. Eso tampoco llega.

 

Javier frunce el ceño cuando te ve al otro día. Tuviste que decirle a tus papás que intentaron asaltarte para salir del paso.

—¿Qué hueá te pasó?

Todo, quieres decir. Quieres decirle lo que conversaste con Mario, la estupidez quee estás pensando, pero miras los ojos permanentemente inyectados en azul de Javier y te sientes culpable por ser un problema tan grande en su vida.

—Nada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —te pregunta Javier con la indiferencia a la que ya te acostumbraste. Te mira esperando el sí, rezando por el sí. Lo conoces tan bien a estas alturas.

—No. Todo está bien.


	26. El incienso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito.

No vas a la universidad un martes porque odias las clases de ese día así que, en cambio, pasas el día en tu cama. Tus papás te miran con cuidado e impaciencia cuando sales a buscar comida porque te sientes desfallecer.

—¿Hay algún problema? —te pregunta tu papá. Dices que no porque no sabes si hay algún problema o lo estás imaginando.

No te juntas con nadie. Vas a la universidad, donde todavía no tienes amigos porque pareces un imán en reversa con esto de hablarle a la gente, y vuelves a tu casa y haces tus tareas y estudias para no tener que pensar en las cosas perturbadoras que intentan meterse dentro de tu cerebro.

Y Mario te llena el teléfono de mensajes, y Javier se rinde después del cinco mensaje porque ya está acostumbrado a tus humores cambiantes. Te preguntas qué habrá pasado con tus compañeros del liceo. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que terminaste eso pero ya parece que no los hubieras visto hace décadas.

Ni siquiera has vivido décadas, Gaspar.

Decides silenciosamente que cortarás a Mario de tu vida porque después de tu derrame cerebral en su casa no tienes las agallas para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Tiene razón: estás fallado, y usualmente lo único que te mantiene ganas de relacionarte con la gente es la idea de que no se den cuenta.

Apenas borras a Mario de tus contactos y lo bloqueas en Facebook te da pena, pero hay cosas peores, te dices. Solo aférrate a todas las veces que te hizo sentir sucio y como basura y olvida todas _las_ ocasiones en las que tú le hiciste lo mismo a él.

No te hace sentir mejor y te pasas el día escondido en tus pensamientos porque tienes miedo de qué terminarás haciendo si tienes tan solo un traspié. No sabes qué estás haciendo en este planeta con tu existencia. Ya deberías saber, piensas. Todos se ven tan seguros de quiénes son o quizás es solo tu impresión y la verdad es que todos andan chocándose contra las paredes metafóricas dentro de sus cabezas.

Te has chocado tantas veces contra la tuya que no te sorprendería que esté tapada en tu sangre.

 

No te gusta mucho lo que estás estudiando, si debes ser sincero, pero no lo odias. Te provoca la misma sensación que las clases en la enseñanza media: no es _terrible_ pero no es agradable. No te gusta ir pero podrías vivir así el resto de tu vida sin sufrir eternamente. Hay cosas peores. Sientes que no aprendes nada de lo que te enseñan y su asiento bien podría estar vacío—pero no es tan malo. Te da algo que hacer con tu tiempo.

No es sorpresa que pases tus clases a duras penas. La mediocridad es la regla en tu vida, pero bien, no importa porque cuando encuentres algo que te apasione comenzarás a esforzarte, ¿cierto?

¿Qué pasa si jamás encuentras eso, Gaspar? ¿Pasarás tu vida arrastrándote de meta vacía a otra? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escribiste un poema?

Pero no, te dices, eso no vale, porque no tenías talento para eso. Tal vez es cierto, pero todos sabemos que no hay por qué ser bueno para algo para dar lo mejor de uno en ello. Es solo que es más cómodo quedarse así.

Es siempre más sencillo acurrucarse entre las sábanas y pensar que, de todos modos, nada importa.

 

Javier te saca de tu casa a tirones metafóricos para ir a ver a Cristóbal cantar en una especie de teatro que te llena de nervios por todos los presentes. Lo único que hizo fue anunciarte que te esperaría en tal parte y tú no pudiste con la culpabilidad de dejarlo plantado, así que fuiste y él fingió no sorprenderse al verte ahí.

Se sientan al fondo porque Javier te confiesa que Cristóbal pidió que ninguno de ustedes dos asistiera, pero la curiosidad es demasiada. Sientes que esto es insensible pero ya estás ahí e igual quieres ver, aunque te tengas que tragar unos tropecientos actos antes de que digan _Cristóbal Contreras_. Te gusta la aliteración. No te gusta como Cristóbal aparece en el escenario pálido de nervios o como Javier suspira como un papá decepcionado.

Es terrible. No puedes explicar cómo porque no sabes nada de música, independiente de lo que diga Javier, pero apenas las primeras palabras salen de la boca de Cristóbal te sientes horriblemente mal por él y te arrepientes de haber accedido a ir. Está murmurando y se ve al borde del desmayo.

—¿Qué onda? —murmuras a Javier, que está casi hundido en su asiento con lo que debe ser el peso de la humillación de Cristóbal. Han sido los veinte segundos más largos de tu vida. Javier niega con la cabeza. Tiene la mirada clavada en Cristóbal así que tú haces lo mismo. El público se remueve en su asiento y tú te quieres morir tanto como Cristóbal debe querer desaparecer ahora mismo.

Pero llega al coro y recuerdas que Cristóbal, pese a sus nervios y sus manierismos raros, sabe cantar. Y debe ver el asombro del público que ya había perdido fe en él porque sus temblores se alivianan un poco y sigue la canción con algo más de fuerza, con una firmeza inusual en su voz. Solo has escuchado a Cristóbal cantar cosas suaves—no gritarle melódicamente a un micrófono.

Grita muy bien. Su voz se rasga pero se siente calculado. Te preguntas por qué habrá escogido esta canción porque dudas que haya sido solo por su dificultad técnica. No crees, tampoco, que sea un fan de Sia.

No tienes idea de qué estará haciendo Javier porque toda tu atención está en el escenario. Darías lo que fuera para saber qué está pensando Cristóbal mientras grita sus tripas en contra del micrófono. Qué piensa cuando la gente aplaude.

Javier sonríe como si hubiera ganado un premio y te sientes raro porque sientes que has puesto en pie en algo que no te incumbe a ti. Cristóbal huye del escenario y Javier te da un codazo.

—¿Vamos? No me importan los demás pelagatos —te dice. Tú asientes, pensando que debe ser un honor que Javier distinga a alguien del resto del mundo. El aire de afuera está repleto de frío nocturno y ni siquiera el cigarro que Javier te convida logra que te sacudas los escalofríos—. Lo hizo bien.

—Le salió la raja.

Javier se ríe y luego te mira con atención.

—Hace rato que no te veía.

Alzas los hombros.

—La u me tiene ocupado.

A principio de semestre, claro. Piensa mejor tus mentiras, Gaspar. Javier decide no mencionarlo.

—¿Me acompañas a un lugar? —pregunta él. Tú accedes porque no tienes nada que hacer y la noche tiene aire de que hay pasarla en la calle. Se sube a una micro que va a Valparaíso y tú vas con él, sin cuestionarlo. No se te va que Javier empieza a tiritar a tu lado cuando el bus está en Valparaíso, pero no dices nada.

Decide bajarse al otro lado de Valparaíso y tú lo sigues. Estás seguro de que van a terminar siendo apuñalados pero no interesa mucho, así que sigues a Javier mientras camina silenciosamente por la costa. Puedes escuchar el mar. Casi nunca lo oyes de noche, cuando el ruido es ensordecedor

Javier se detiene al lado de la baranda, mira hacia abajo y tú haces lo mismo. Puedes ver la playa y unas cuantas piedras, no muy abajo.

—¿Bajamos por aquí?

—Uh, ¿por qué no caminamos hasta la entrada?

Javier rueda los ojos y, antes de que puedas decir algo, salta la baranda y comienza a descender por las piedras. Tienes un muy mal presentimiento así que lo sigues pero las olas llegan hasta las rocas y lo único que puedes pensar es en el hermanito muerto de Néstor, lo cual es tonto porque es imposible que alguno de ustedes dos muera ahogado aquí. El agua no alcanza a llegar tan arriba y abajo hay arena. Todo va a estar bien.

Casi te resbalas. Fue mala idea. No puedes ver a Javier y cuando decides llamarlo solo para asegurarse de que no te dejó solo en la playa, en medio de una hazaña de imbecilidad suicida, escuchas un respiro ahogado, un garabato susurrado y algo deslizándose asperámente.

—¿Javier? —llamas. Escuchas otra puteada. Estás prácticamente sentado en una piedra, buscando con los ojos en la oscuridad, pero no ves nada y el pánico te agarra de golpe—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí.

Tu corazón late un poco más lento. Está un poco más abajo así que avanzas con cuidado, con cierta agilidad que olvidas que tienes hasta que reconoces su chaqueta a pocos metros de ti. Está entre unas piedras, sentado, y no parece que haya un problema, pero lo sientes. Algo está mal. Te deslizas hasta estar a su lado y estás cubierto en arena y sal por tu esfuerzo.

Tus ojos tardan en adaptarse a la oscuridad pero cuando logras verlo bien la bajo la poca luz que ofrece la Luna, te vienen unas náuseas familiares. No puedes ver bien por su chaqueta pero algo está mal con su brazo.

—Quítate la chaqueta —dices. Estás alejado de la realidad. Javier te hace caso en silencio aunque debe ser un suplicio hacerlo y luego te mira con una calma enrarecida que dura unos pocos segundos. Los dos miran su brazo, como la sangre se agolpa en la piel y como el músculo, pese al quiebre del hueso, tiembla con algo que parece movimiento residual. No estás seguro de como funciona esto y no tienes tiempo de pensarlo, de todos modos, porque antes de saber qué estás haciendo estás en tus rodillas y casi encima de Javier, que sigue con esa expresión que solo ahora notas que no es calma sino estupefacción.

—¿No te duele? —preguntas con trepidación. Javier murmura algo incoherente y, como si tu duda hubiera prendido el interruptor y bajado la adrenalina, toma aire ruidosamente y gruñe entre dientes, empuja el piso con sus tobillos y se aprieta la mandíbula. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas—. Okay, okay, mira, cálmate…

—Estoy calmado —brama. Asientes mientras intentas que las manos se te compongan para poder llamar a un taxi—. ¿Ves? Por eso no debo salir de Viña.

—No seas hueón —respondes. No puedes verle el brazo sin sentir asco, pero no sabes qué hacer. Javier está pálido y sigue sangrando un poquito. Dudas que la gente se muera por tener huesos rotos, pero la cuestión igual te acecha.

—Si cada vez que salgo me parto algo…

—No es salir de Viña lo que hace que tengas accidentes, es que eres retrasado mental lo que hace que tengas accidentes, así que ahora cállate y déjame pensar.

No tienes que pensar mucho. La señorita que contesta el 131 te pregunta cuál es la emergencia y tú le tienes que preguntar a Javier cómo se llama lo que sea que tiene. Se oye cansada cuando terminas de explicarle todo y por un segundo piensas que quizá habría sido mejor pedir un taxi, así que eso haces aunque te sientas mal por llamar a una ambulancia por ninguna razón en especial. Todo esto es tan estúpido.

—¿Por qué chucha accedí a esto? Fue la peor idea de mi vida.

—Creo que desangrarte en un paradero de micro fue peor, sinceramente…

—Cállate. ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer sin mí en Concepción si ni puedes saltar sin casi matarte?

Javier no te contesta, y no sabes si es por la pregunta o porque se te quebró la voz. Tomas aire para contenerte pero el estrés de la situación se reduce tan bruscamente que solo queda el peso del vacío de esta mierda. Te sale un ruidito patético de la garganta que ahora te duele con el esfuerzo de no llorar.

—Soy yo el del brazo roto, Gaspar.

—No es eso —murmullas. No puedes ver qué cara tiene Javier en este mismo momento. No quieres saber—. ¿Cómo pasó esta hueá, de todos modos?

—Huesitos de cristal —dice él, con cierto dejo palpable de resentimiento—. Casi me caí así que me afirmé en una piedra con todo mi peso…

Aprieta los dientes.

—Debes tener la media tolerancia al dolor —dices. La voz de tiembla. Javier suspira como si estuviera conteniendo algo.

—La costumbre.

Y te pones a llorar. No sabes por qué. Te odias por llorar por esto porque Javier debe estar sumido en un dolor que ni siquiera puedes imaginar y ahí estás tú, ahogado en llanto.

—¿Gaspar? Gaspar. Deja de llorar. No me puedes ayudar a subir esta hueá si estás llorando y creo que me voy a desmayar. Gaspar.

—No sé por qué estoy llorando —dices. Es la verdad. Javier gruñe—. Sorry.

—Sólo ayúdame a subir.

Y lo haces, aunque te corren los mocos y te los tengas que limpiar en las mangas del polerón una vez logras que Javier esté sentado en la vereda. Lo miras por unos segundos, y te duele el pecho de tanto sollozar, y él te mira de vuelta y tú vomitas lo que comiste de once en las rocas fuera de la baranda. Javier silba.

—Por Dios, Gaspar. Contrólate.

—Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

—Eso parece.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Roto.

Ríes. Tienes frío.

—Esta noche valió callampa —dices. Javier solo murmura _uh-huh_ , probablemente demasiado cansado y adolorido para hablar más. Te sientas al lado de él—. No vas a poder tocar la guitarra.

—Mierda.

El mentón te tiembla de nuevo. Suficiente, Gaspar.

—Lo que faltaba —susurra Javier con una amargura que no le habías oído antes—. Quédate sordo y ahora quédate sin brazos. Woo.

—Te vas a sanar.

—Pero la sordera no se sana, Gaspar.

Eso es cierto. Sientes un peso extraño aposentarse entre ustedes dos, algo que no habías querido notar antes, tal vez porque Javier no quería mostrártelo. Solo esta ahí ahora porque debe estar afiebrado con dolor y derrota.

—Beethoven era sordo y eso no le impidió componer canciones. Nico era sorda de un oído.

—¿No vas a mencionar a Ayumi Hamasaki?

—No creí que te gustaría ese ejemplo. Pero entiendes el punto, ¿no? Sigues siendo el mejor guitarrista que conozco incluso si no puedes escucharte tocar.

—Qué cursi, Gaspar.

—Estaba tratando de ayudar —murmuras, pero Javier ríe así que tú también ríes.

—¿Mejor que Néstor? —pregunta. Lo consideras por un segundo.

—Mejor.

—Pero qué honor.

—Cállate.

El taxi llega tres minutos después y lo único que el chofer les dice que es que habría sido mejor llamar a una ambulancia. Javier murmura que odia las ambulancias con su _wii-uu-wii-uu_.

—Mi mamá se va a infartar —dice. Respiras hondo.

—Pobre de la tía.

Podría haber sido una pierna, piensas. Podría haber sido mucho peor.


	27. Inanición afectiva IV

Durante las primeras semanas es complicado hallar algo con lo que rellenar el tiempo que normalmente pasarías con Mario o con Javier. Te sientes como si hubieran roto contigo y es tonto y casi te da risa cuando no te deja con ganas de… algo. No estás seguro de qué. Correr, quizás. Naciste para correr ante las cosas que no te gustan.

Javier está encerrado en su casa, semi-castigado y con el brazo inmovilizado. Volviste esa noche a tu hogar cansado y pesado con emociones difíciles de poner en papel. Te sentías como un nudo o como una hoja arrugada y te fuiste a mirar el techo de tu pieza y a pensar en nada.

Te gustaría llamar a Mario pero no, Gaspar, no, suelta el teléfono. No te humilles más de lo que ya has hecho, no dejes que los demás te humillen así. No juegues más con los sentimientos de las otras personas solamente para consolarte a ti mismo en tu soledad.

No hay palabras para explicar cuánto pesa la gravedad en este preciso momento.

—Gaspa, ¿vas a tomar once? —pregunta uno de tus hermanos.

—Más tarde.

—Hay pizza.

Más razón para comer más tarde.

—Tranqui.

Intentas hacer tus tareas de la U y fracasas colosalmente, pero al menos trataste y estás haciendo algo semi-productivo en lugar de salir a la calle de noche o autoflagelarte. Una parte de ti hubiera preferido que hubieras sido tú el del brazo roto porque te habría dado una excusa para tomar las cosas con calma, pero no entiendes por qué las quieres tomar con calma. No hay nada malo ocurriendo pero es solo que te sientes como un cachorro abandonado en una caja.

Demasiado lastimero, quizás, pero la verdad es que el odio en ti se incrementa sin tu permiso, a veces. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Javier se vaya? Ya te enferma un poco no tener amigos en la universidad porque sabes que deben hablar de ti, deben cuestionarse cuál es tu problema y qué onda con tus cicatrices, ¿qué música te gusta, Gaspar?

Ninguna porque odias toda la música porque la música siempre te recuerda a toda esta gente a la que no le importas y también te hace recordar como tienes esta mala costumbre de aferrarte a la gente mucho más de lo que ellos están dispuestos a colgarse de ti. Te sacuden ¿y entonces qué?

Entonces el pobre de Gaspar queda absolutamente solito. No debería ser terrible. A todos les pasa. No eres especial pero jamás has lidiado bien con los cambios. Te quedas sentado esperando a que se deshagan. Hiciste lo mismo con tu estado mental, pasivamente en espera de que algún día volverías a ver la luz en las cosas.

No hay tal luz.

Y es la incertidumbre lo que te arruina espiritualmente. La idea de que hoy estás bien, mañana estás mal, hoy estás bien, mañana estás mal, las manos te tiemblan y no sabes por qué, no sabes qué día es, no recuerdas los nombres de tus amigos, toda tu vida parece un sueño lúcido, los minutos pasan muy rápido y luego muy lento y hay días que tienes miedo y luego puedes hablar sin tartamudear, hoy estás bien, mañana estás mal, hoy estás bien y mañana quizás no quieras moverte de tu punto de eje en el Universo y hoy eres tú y mañana eres esta cosa horrible que carece de descripción y mañana estás bien, hoy estás mal, mañana estás mal, hoy estás bien.

Odias las explicaciones de la gente. Odias que cuando hablas todas tus palabras te humillan, no importa cuán sincero seas, y como nadie parece de verdad entender lo que dices. Odias estar solo cuando estás rodeado de tu familia. Todas las cosas que dices son insulsas y estúpidas. Todo lo que haces es insulso y estúpido. Y ahí está de nuevo la incertidumbre. El yo-yo humano. La babosa dada vuelta y tapada en sal. La mosca atrapada entre las ventanas. Estás en una nebulosa dubitativa. Eres el depresivo de Schrödinger.

No eres ni la mitad de lo interesante que crees ser. No eres ni la mitad de lo que dices ser. Abres la boca y salen telarañas. Eres la caracola sin el caracol. No sabes quién eres. No sabes qué eres. Todo es una duda. Todo es mentira y todo es verdad, y hoy estás bien, mañana estás mal, hoy estás bien y mañana estás mal y así hasta el infinito. No hay más que decir. No es terrible pero tampoco es ideal. Simplemente es. Simplemente estás.

No te sientes capaz de contentarte con solo estar.

 

Javier te pregunta si de verdad no lo vas a ver más y tú no contestas porque no estás seguro de qué respuesta quieres darle a eso. Será peor si tienes que despedirte, piensas, porque eres débil y probablemente la situación te dará vueltas en la cabeza por meses. Esto es ambientarse, como a los gatos de casa los dejan salir lentamente a los jardines.

Es estúpido, Gaspar. Crece de una vez y deja de achacarle tus problemas el resto.

Es más fácil dicho que hecho. Esto ha de estar ocurriendo por las circunstancias en las que conociste a Javier, piensas, porque de un modo u otro, te salvó la vida o lo quiso hacer. La primera persona que te ayudó directamente, aunque quizás solo haya sido por su propia fascinación morbosa. Aun así.

¿A quién vas a llamar el día que te quieras matar si no está él a hora de distancia para encabronarse contigo y decirte que madures? Y eso te lleva a cómo puedes sentir estos pensamientos allí, a una distancia prudente pero avasalladora, esperando que suceda algo que te haga perder el control. No te tienes fe. Nadie debería tenerte fe.

Deberías llamar a Javier, mandarle un mensaje de texto o algo. Él te puede ayudar, él te quiere ayudar y eso es lo más importante, pero al mismo tiempo no quieres porque es admitir tu derrota y dejarlo entrar a un territorio que siempre ha sido solo tuyo. Pero estás tan solo. Odias tanto estar solo. Debes aprender a vivir así. Dentro de poco, de verdad solo te tendrás a ti mismo y todos estos poemas malos y canciones añejas. ¿Así se habrá sentido Néstor el momento que dejaste de ir a su casa o eras tan poco importante en su mundo que apenas se percató de tu ausencia?

Abres la ventana y de tu pieza y prendes un cigarro porque tienes la noción imbécil de que te ayuda a pensar. Solo te ahoga y te deja mal sabor en la boca y en algún momento tocas las cenizas sin querer y te quemas los dedos un poco. Esto es como caer en bungee.

Miras el cigarro. No recuerdas cuando fue que empezaste a fumar, lo que debería preocuparte pero solo te produce un dejo de interés nimio. Lo miras más.

Lo apagas contra tu brazo aunque aprietes los dientes y tiembles.

Bien. Todo bien.

 

Javier te mensajea videos de YouTube, porque está aburrido. Te ofrece que lo vayas a ver, argumenta que Cristóbal igual está ahí, y tú te inventas excusas que luego haces realidad. Tienes que ayudar a tu mamá en la repostería, dices, y le preguntas si necesita ayuda, que ella siempre acepta.

No quieres verlo. No quieres verlo porque hay una brecha silenciosa ahí que se hizo pedazos y no te gusta esto de acercarte a la gente luego de demostrar cuanto te importan. O quizás es otra cosa. Quizás te sientes culpable. Quizás te diste cuenta de que Javier tenía razón y de verdad le tienes lástima y ver su brazo roto solo será un recordatorio de eso.

O solo estás enojado porque se va la próxima semana y una parte infantil de ti mismo cree que si haces una rabieta muy larga quizás decida quedarse.

Atiendes el negocio, que anda lento por la mayor parte de ese día, así que miras la tele y juegas con tu celular. Tu papá puso una campanita en la puerta que suena cada vez que entra alguien, para que no te distrajeras cuando estuvieras trabajando. No recuerdas la última vez que tuviste que ayudar aquí, pero vendes pastelitos a ancianas, adolescentes deprimidas, jóvenes sonrientes y otros no tanto.

Casi te sientes bien, y entonces entra Adrián y casi se te cae el celular de la mano. Para tu suerte, la tienda está vacía a excepción de él.

—Hola. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntas mecánicamente. Él te sonríe sin muchas ganas y a ti se te revuelve el estómago.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía.

Te encoges de hombros e indicas el mesón. Adrián te mira raro, casi entretenido.

—¿Estás muy ocupado?

—Excesivamente.

Asiente.

—¿Hiciste tú alguno? —pregunta y tus ojos se van donde las galletas sin tu permiso. Adrián sonríe.

—Unas cuantas. Usualmente solo me encargo de decorar…

Decide comprar unas cuantas galletas, entonces, dos quequitos de arándano y la mitad de una tarta. Envuelves todo sin hablar y recibes su plata sin mirarlo. Odias estar nervioso sin explicación, sin poder controlarlo. Le dejas el vuelto en la mesa en vez de dárselo en la mano.

—Gracias —dices, tratando de hacer que se vaya con el poder de tu mente. Adrián, aparentemente invulnerable a los ataques psíquicos, te observa un poco más.

Estás siendo muy vanidoso, Gaspar. No significada nada que haya venido aquí a comprar diabetes en forma de nubes. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y durante el último pedazo de tus años liceanos eran amigos, o algo así. Esto no es nada. Cálmate.

Adrián deja uno de los quequitos encima del mesón y por un segundo crees que vas a vomitar, lo que tal vez no sería tan terrible. No sabes si decir gracias así que solamente lo tomas y lo dejas detrás y te quedas de pie allí, sintiéndote atolondrado.

—Sabes, yo… —dice él, dejando que la idea se esfume en el aire—. Me gustaría que nos juntáramos algún día a, no sé, compartir una chela. Algo.

Lo miras. Como amigos, te dices, porque ya estás cansado de estas tensiones sexuales raras. Como amigos.

—Podríamos coordinar algo —logras tartamudear pero Adrián te sonríe y tú te sientes mal por ti mismo porque fuiste tan imbécil. Así se deben sentir las ex de Patrick Stump.

Amigos, Gaspar. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto.

 

Tienes mil palabras dentro tuyo y no logras soltar ninguna.

_*mi brazo esta bien. siempre pasa._

_*estoy mas preocupado por ti_

_*porque una persona que esta bien y feliz con su vida no postea tantas citas de bukowski_

_*odio a bukowski por eso esto me molesta_

_*asi que queria decirte que_

_*quiza no es mucho pero seria una paja que te mataras_

_*al menos para mi_

_*llamame si quieres hablar_

Pero no quieres hablar. Quieres gritar.


	28. Confabulación mental

El día inicia con el _tip-tap_ de la llave de agua rota y unos bocinazos afuera. Te duermes de nuevo y despiertas a las dos de la tarde y ahora todo está en silencio, lo que es raro, y no te importa, lo que no lo es tanto. Piensas _debo comer algo_ pero no logras ponerte de pie así que decides que no tienes por qué, de todos modos.

Tienes una canción pegada en la cabeza. The Smiths. Ojalá pudieras meterte un desatornillador de oreja a oreja.

Te repites frases que te animen y te arrastras desde tu cama a la cocina a desayunar. No hablas con tu familia porque abrir la boca parece un esfuerzo impresionante.

—¿Vas a hacer algo para tu cumpleaños? —pregunta tu papá. Lo miras.

Cierto.

—No creo.

Si de todos modos no tendrías a quién invitar.

 

Mientras tomas apuntas en clases piensas en cómo siquiera describirías las telarañas prendadas en tu cerebro. Qué estará haciendo Mario con su vida. Néstor. Giselle. Luego te preguntas si alguno de ellos se hará las mismas preguntas acerca de ti.

Eres tan bueno para abandonar a la gente, Gaspar, y luego llorar cuando te abandonan a ti.

Eres un vaso, piensas, y esto se está rebalsando. Te vas a la mitad de clase, sintiéndote enfermo, y tratas de no pensar en cómo te quedaron mirando mientras torpemente ordenabas tus pertenencias dentro de tu mochila. La micro es asfixiante. Estás lleno de energía inservible.

No entras por la repostería sino que le das la vuelta a tu casa para no tener que explicarle a tu mamá porque estás ahí tan temprano. Tus hermanos solo te miran al verte pasar directo a tu dormitorio, donde procedes a tragarte tu ansiedad con respiros torpes.

Odias esto. Odias todo esto. Cierras los ojos con fuerza y recuerdas como a los quince años escuchabas _ruidos_ y tienes terror de oír algo aparte del sonido que haces tú mismo. No hay nada. Solo tú. ¿Pero cómo sabes que esos ruidos no son mentiras?

Te sale un ruidito extraño, vulnerable, desde el fondo de la garganta. Estás deslizándote en un tobogán y no puedes agarrarte en nada. Te está llevando la corriente. Cuando eras más joven esto pasaba a menudo y a veces duraba semanas, de la nada. No sabes cómo convivías con ello.

Cierras tu puerta con pestillo, te quitas la mochila y empiezas a rebuscar tus cajones porque debe haber algo que te pueda ayudar, lo que sea, y lo desenfrenado de tu búsqueda te empieza a poner más ansioso. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Si encontrarás algo dejado de esos días, una navaja de afeitar rota o hasta un cuchillo de la cocina, unas tijeras… ¿qué harías? No puedes. No puedes y te da pena porque no puedes siquiera tratar de hacerlo. Eras más valiente a los quince que ahora.

(O eres más fuerte, más firme. Tal vez maduraste y sabes que escapar no es una solución aceptable. Que esto es solo una rabieta glorificada).

Gruñes como un animal y apenas te sientes avergonzado por ello. Te odias y te das asco y te quieres morir y _aun así_ quieres que alguien llegue a salvarte. Gritarías si fueras un poco más estúpido. Miras tus brazos llenos de líneas viejas y tu cuarto desprovista de todo excepto lo esencial y aprietas los dientes, lleno hasta la orilla con un desprecio intolerable por todo en esta habitación, pero especialmente por ti mismo. Años de autoflagelo, ¿y para qué? ¿Quién siente lástima por ti? ¿Qué has solucionado? ¿Qué has conseguido aparte de piel que te da asco mirar y que no comprendes cómo alguien soportaría tocar?

Tratas de recordar por qué y cuándo comenzaste esto pero tu mente se pierde en todas las veces que ha sucedido, en todas las tardes oscuras después de clases en tu habitación, respirando fuerte y sintiéndote _raro_ , como a punto de estallar, con ganas de correr y a la vez de hundirte en la nada.

Nunca te has sentido tan decepcionado de ti mismo como ahora. No debería importar porque es tu piel y es tu cuerpo y es tu propio masoquismo, pero no, no, sí te importa, te importa demasiado, porque es lo único que realmente te pertenece y que nadie nunca te va a poder quitar, ¿y qué es esto que le has hecho? ¿Cómo esperas obtener algo más de la vida si ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidar lo primero que te dieron?

Pero te estás volviendo loco aquí y, más allá del asco y el enojo, tienes miedo, y al primer golpe empuñado que te das en el brazo no te puedes detener más. Todos deben poder escuchar, piensas. Todos tus hermanos están en el living, pero no te puedes parar a ti mismo porque esta cosa pegada a tu cerebro ha tomado el mando.

Son los quince minutos más cortos de tu vida. La única razón por la que te detienes es porque el dolor sobrepasa todos tus pensamientos y ahí sabes que ha sido suficiente. Está morado. Te duele moverlo. La mano te tiembla.

Quizás, en retrospectiva, todo esto ha sido un error. Quizás realmente tienes una enfermedad mental diagnosticable por la cual deberías ir al psiquiatra de nuevo. Quizás Emilia de verdad es dios. Quizás Rebecca tenía razón y fue tu culpa que terminara con Javier. Quizás debiste haber estudiado ingeniería. Quizás arruinaste todo. Quizás mereces todo esto.

Pateas tu basurero y todos los papeles se desparraman por el suelo.

 

Despiertas con tu brazo todavía amoratado, acostado entre toda tu ropa sucia, los ojos inyectados con rojo y la boca con sabor a sal. Te quedas quieto por varios minutos, sin pensar en nada en especial. Son las dos de la mañana. El mundo afuera está quieto pero aquí estás tú. Tienes náuseas.

Piensas en ponerte de pie, pero con la idea viene el avasallador sentimiento de derrota. Aquí estás, pequeño y triste y fracasado. No sirves ni para suicidarte, reflexionas. Podrías, entonces, intentar existir pero la idea ahora mismo suena horrible y asquerosa. Ni siquiera sirves para no hacerte daño.

Sacas tu celular con el brazo al que no le sacaste la cresta. Tienes pocos mensajes, como siempre. Es la primera vez que el hecho te llena de incomodidad.

_*sigues vivo o no_

Es un gesto de buena fe de parte de Javier pero, por alguna razón, lo único que ves es rojo. Tu psiquiatra te habló de esto, recuerdas, pero a la vez no tienes idea de qué habrá dicho porque fue hace años y no arregló absolutamente nada.

Es más fácil estar enojado que estar herido, porque la rabia sabrá amarga pero el dolor es insípido y pegajoso. Con la rabia puedes defenderte.

_*no es gracioso_

Javier tarda en contestarte, pese a estar conectado.

_*estas enojado_

_*?_

Los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas. Te gustaría saber por qué. Te gustaría que muchas cosas fueran diferentes. El cielo siempre debería ser naranjo, deberías tener un tercer brazo que saliera de tu espalda y no debería haber gente que solo nació para sufrir. No deberías estar tan solo pese a que la realidad diga lo contrario. Deberías ser capaz de atravesar el manto que te separa del mundo normal con solo desearlo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Quieres que te abrace. Quieres que alguien te abrace. Quieres hacer un escándalo porque todos te dejan solo, todos te abandonan. Néstor se fue, Trinidad se fue, Adrián se fue, Mario se fue, hasta tu familia se fue y con Giselle apenas hablas. Y ahora él también se va y nadie tiene derecho de hacerte esto, de entrar a tu vida y forzarte a existir y luego mandarse a cambiar sin consultarte. Todos permiten que los expulses de tu vida.

Eso es tan egocéntrico, Gaspar. Debería darte vergüenza.

Te la da. Mucha.

_*no me hables más_

Escribes.

_*nunca más_

Javier está escribiendo algo pero tú lo eliminas de Facebook antes de que pueda terminar, pavoroso de ti mismo y de todo. Lo bloqueas. Eliminas su número de teléfono. Tienes miedo y a la vez hay algo en ti que se esfuerza en decir que es una buena idea, que mejor adelantarte a los hechos pero eso no tiene sentido y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Tu celular vibra y tú lo miras casi con terror. Cristóbal. No puedes contestar. Te manda un mensaje preguntando si estás bien, que Javier está preocupado, si necesitas que alguien vaya a verte. No respondes porque no sabes qué. Algo está a punto de colapsar en ti y tienes la sensación de que acabara matándote, pero luego recuerdas, y todo es un poco tonto pero es algo.

Marcas con dedos tiritones y luego tartamudeas al habla, sin sentirte mejor ni menos solo pero al menos sabes que no acabarás suicidándote esta noche.

 

—Debemos dejar de juntarnos así —dice Adrián. Tú no puedes parar de llorar hace como diez minutos, desde que llegaron a la plaza cerca de tu casa—. ¿De verdad no pasó nada?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

No salen las palabras porque no las tienes. No hay cómo explicar esto a una persona que no ha experimentado la misma pérdida de control. Todo el cuerpo te tiembla como si estuvieras en diez grados bajo cero.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo…?

Adrián es tan asquerosamente atento. Te hace sentir peor. Niegas con la cabeza y te meces en el columpio, mareado.

—¿Quieres conversar o que te haga compañía? —pregunta y tú te sientes mal por todo lo que lo hiciste pasar durante la adolescencia. Se lo dices, aunque no de manera tan elocuente y más como un intento desgraciado de "perdón" —. Nah, si igual no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Ni dormir? —tartamudeas, tratando de reír. Adrián te mira con pena así que no debes tener mucho éxito—. No hablaba de eso, de todos modos.

No te dice nada por unos segundos.

—Si estuviera enojado contigo no habría venido, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Lo que sea que te esté molestando —murmura—, deberías solucionarlo si es tan terrible. No quiero ponerme a psicoanalizarte, pero creo que la única persona que siempre está enojada contigo eres tú mismo.

No puedes evitar mirar tu brazo izquierdo. Te muerdes el labio.

—No lo puedo evitar —susurras. Tiene sabor a excusa pese a que es la verdad—. No sé cómo la gente normal lo hace.

Adrián no te da las soluciones mágicas pero comparte sus cigarros contigo y te observa como si fueras una persona muy importante y, al menos por esta vez, es suficiente para que puedas volver a tu casa a dormir a las cinco de la mañana sin ganas de cortarte las venas con los dientes.

No puedes ver tu celular sin tener ganas de vomitar, eso sí, así que lo apagas y lo dejas bajo tu cama, porque así se arreglan los problemas. Ignorándolos.

¿O no, Gaspar?


	29. El estado del arte II

Javier se va a Concepción en un día como cualquier otro. El cielo no se abre ni aparece un agujero negro bajo tus pies. Es, en realidad, un día bastante monótono. No te deprimes más de lo usual ni lloras en la oscuridad de tu cuarto, pero sí te terminas sintiendo energético y nervioso.

El brazo todavía te duele. En unas pocas semanas cumplirás diecinueve años. Te metes a fondo en tus estudios en un vano intento por ignorar lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Si no lo ves es como si no estuviera pasando.

Deberías buscarte nuevos amigos, Gaspar, pero la idea se ve insulsa si has sido tan bueno durante los últimos años para deshacerte de todos gradualmente. Tal vez simplemente no estás hecho para la compañía humana. No quieres molestar a Adrián así que decides esperar a que él se contacte contigo. Si no lo hace, pues ya sabes qué significa.

Qué horror.

No hablas mucho en tu casa. Sabes que tus papás conversan sobre mandarte de nuevo al psiquiatra, pero el gasto, siempre el gasto. Les hallas la razón. No vale la pena. Si la primera no sirvió de nada, ¿qué bien haría una segunda?

Tu mamá te pide ayuda en la repostería y tú la asistes sin comentar mucho y respondiendo sus preguntas escuetamente. Te gustaría ver a Néstor de nuevo, solo para ver si está mejor que tú o eres tú el que va perdiendo esta apuesta muda. No sabes qué habrá sido de Giselle y te da miedo saber.

Vendes galletas. Últimamente duermes con la certeza de que esto es lo único para lo que eres bueno.

 

Tus papás te hacen ordenar tu pieza que, sinceramente, estaba convertida en un chiquero. Te cuesta porque todo el cuerpo te pesa ante la idea de tener que esforzarte en algo, pero te das todo un sábado para empujar los muebles, escobillar las ventanas y revisar qué pertenencias están obsoletas.

Encuentras muchas cosas que te regaló Néstor y botas la mitad, las que son niñerías que apenas recordabas. Guardas los poemas que Giselle dejó contigo. No hay nada más que valga la pena guardar así que todo va a la basura y tu cuarto termina medio vacío y otro poco triste.

Javier nunca te dio un regalo, exactamente. Sus regalos de cumpleaños consistían en comida, lo que era espantoso para tú yo de quince años, o bien, alguna canción que te gustara de manera particularmente ferviente. Néstor te regaló lo mismo durante tu último cumpleaños siendo su amigo, cuando en el día en sí no lo viste porque él todavía se rehusaba a salir de su casa.

En el momento te sentiste herido ante la idea de que Néstor les tuviera más estima a sus miedos que a ti, que no quisiera tratar de superarlos por ti. Te rompió el corazón al confrontarte con tu insignificancia, pero ahora puedes entender un poco su actuar. Hiciste lo mismo. No es que él no te viera como su amigo que a ti no te importara Javier, pero hay cosas que son simplemente demasiado intimidantes como para combatirlas.

Sigues esperando tus disculpas y eso que tú no planeas darlas en ningún futuro cercano.

El mayor de tus hermanos se aparece en el umbral de tu puerta cuando tú estás en la mitad de ordenar tus repisas. No lo miras pero sabes quién es.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntas. Tiene once años y tus papás dicen que se parece a ti, lo que es tonto—. ¿Ya hay que tomar once?

No se puede parecer a ti porque tú a los once ya tenías ligeras ganas de morir.

—La mamá hizo panqueques.

Genial. Simplemente genial, porque tu vida no es lo suficientemente miserable ya, ahora además te vas a poner gordo porque careces de todo autocontrol. Si tuvieras el temple para calmarte y pensar las cosas, tendrías dos diplomados, serías doctor en biología y probablemente pesarías cincuenta kilos.

—Dile que voy al toque.

Piensas cosas oscuras. Piensas en escabullirte luego de la once pero luego ves tus manos y te dices que mejor no. Mejor aguantas.

 

—Henríquez.

No hay otro Henríquez en tu clase así que levantas la cabeza. Hay un silencio sobrecogedor en el aula.

—¿Sí?

—Qué agradable verlo por aquí —dice el profesor. La sangre se te sube a la cara—. ¿Ha cuantas clases ha venido desde que empezó el semestre? ¿Una?

—Dos —respondes. Hay risitas en voz baja por todos los rincones de la sala. No fue un chiste.

—¿Y por qué es esto?

Te encoges de hombros. No tienes una buena respuesta y ya te humilló todo lo que podrá humillarte.

—Si vengo por el resto del semestre todavía paso el ramo —dices. Tu voz sale más baja que lo que hubieras preferido. Las risitas vuelven. El profesor te mira raro, como si no hubiera esperado esa respuesta de tu parte. Tú tampoco esperabas siquiera tener la capacidad de hablarle sin atragantarte.

—¿Usted cree que eso está bien?

—No. Obvio que no. Pero ya lo hice.

Las risas son más descontroladas. Te hacen sudar frío. El profesor parece considerarte un caso perdido respecto a esto de la responsabilidad y comienza a dictar su cátedra sin dedicarte más atención. Solo al estar fuera de su vista te llega la ansiedad que te hace temblar manos y que te encojas en tu puesto.

Tus compañeros te intentan conversar sobre lo ocurrido después de clases, pero escapas antes de oír lo que tienen que decir, en parte porque no te sabes sus nombres y, también, porque debes estar peligrosamente pálido.

 

—Quizás querían felicitarte. Tu profesor no suena muy agradable —dice tu mamá cuando decides comentar lo sucedido durante el almuerzo.

—No creo.

—¿Por qué no?

No respondes porque lo único que se te ocurre es que es porque eres tú y tú nunca haces nada que merezca felicitaciones.

 

Extrañas escuchar música en vivo, aunque fuera solo una guitarra acústica y un piano. Adrián no sabe tocar ningún instrumento y… la verdad es que no tienes idea qué cosa hace Adrián con su tiempo libre, por lo que le preguntas a la primera que trata de hacerte conversación por Whatsapp. Te contesta que le gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con computadores y sistemas informáticos y no entiendes mucho pero suena interesante y como que requiere bastante inteligencia, así que le dices eso. Tarda mucho en responderte un mero "gracias".

Le dices que vaya a tu casa, cosa que no hiciste en toda tu adolescencia a excepción de esa vez que fue sin permiso, pero no vale. Esto es sin compromiso pero con cierta alegría, piensas, pese a que se sienta vacía y manipuladora.

No hay mucho que hacer en tu pieza porque normalmente le dejabas el trabajo de entretener a tus propios anfitriones, pero se ponen de acuerdo para ver una película. Adrián la escoge. Dice que es "psicológica". No preguntas qué mierda significa eso y solo ríes entre dientes.

Estar solo con él en un dormitorio es excesivamente raro pero intentas no pensar en eso. Reconoces la película cuando empieza, solo porque la viste con Javier y Cristóbal. No lo dices. Al menos estás de acuerdo con Adrián que "psicológico" es un muy buen epíteto para describir _Jacob's Ladder_.

Ven la película entera. Debe ser una de tus favoritas y, al verla por segunda vez, la reflexionas de un modo diferente, pero una vez que eso ya está hecho te ves forzado a observar dónde y con quién estás. No tiene nada de malo.

Suficiente, Gaspar.

—Adrián.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú crees que soy una mala persona? —Te arrepientes de inmediato—. No, digo… Onda, ¿de repente hago cosas solo por ser pesado?

—Todos hacen cosas así.

No es buena idea compartir estas dudas con Adrián porque nunca te dirá la verdad, Gaspar. Es demasiado simpático.

—¿Cosas peores?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como… como cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba y yo…

Te alzas de hombros. Adrián se sienta más erguido.

—¿Te sientes mal por ello o estás tratando de llegar a otra parte? Porque si es eso, di la hueá no más. No nos hagas perder el tiempo.

¿Qué es eso que quieres decir, Gaspar?

—¿Por qué te gustaba, de todos modos? Me dijiste que era porque soy valiente… pero no lo soy. Soy la persona más miedosa que conozco. ¿Qué era lo que veías en mí, en serio?

Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tal vez eso ya ni siquiera está en ti.

—¿Te va a ayudar en algo si te dijera? —replica Adrián y no estás del todo seguro de si es una duda sincera o mera retórica.

—No creo, pero tengo ganas de oírlo.

—¿Qué cosa tan mala hiciste, de todos modos? —dice él en vez de cumplir lo que pides.

—Es difícil de explicar.

Adrián te contempla, por poner de la mejor manera posible, y tú te esfuerzas por no debilitarte bajo su inspección.

—Eso me… gustaba de ti, creo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que aun si haces cosas malas, te preocupas por ellas. Te das cuenta. A veces solamente eso basta. No hay que ser infalible para ser una buena persona.

Se te ablanda el corazón. No logras que tu mente lo vea como algo del todo cierto, pero escucharlo te aliviana más que cualquier otra cosa de las últimas semanas. Adrián es un buen tipo pese a sus errores, y si él considera que tú tampoco eres tan terrible, entonces probablemente no eres la peor persona en el planeta. Te lo repites unas cuantas veces.

—¿Algo más?

—No te pongas creído.

Ríes. Todo sigue en condiciones deplorables y te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, pero no todo es malo. Al menos no estás absolutamente solo, aunque la seguridad de tu soledad todavía se te pegue a los huesos.

Ya resolverás esto. Debes hacerlo.


	30. Primer paso

—¿Tienes un cigarro? —te pregunta uno de tus compañeros de curso cuando estás fuera de la biblioteca fumando. Se lo das sin decir palabra, rezando internamente para que se vaya, pero al parecer hoy el paraíso no está recibiendo peticiones—. Oye, sobre lo que dijiste el otro día al profe Julián…

¿Por qué debe recordártelo?

—¿Tienes esas inasistencias justificadas?

—Algo así —dices, con la mirada en tus zapatos sucios—. Hablé con el jefe de carrera por una situación personal…

—¡Entonces el viejo estaba puro hueveando!

—Supongo. Igual debí haberle avisado antes…

—No debió haberte llamado la atención frente a todos. Al menos le respondiste. Quedó negro el pobre caballero.

No puedes evitar sonreírte. No te sabes el nombre de este tipo pero te cae bien y es la primera vez que compartes palabras con alguien de tu universidad sin ahogarte en pavor o irritación.

Apaga su cigarro contra el pavimento y se guarda la colilla en el bolsillo.

—¿Vas a entrar?

—Sí.

—Vamos.

Y vas.

El proceso de salir de este agujero llamado auto-odio no es tan fácil ni sencillo como de un día para otro despegar de tu cama de un brinco, listo para tomar el toro por las astas en busca de tu felicidad. Lo sabes bien, Gaspar, así que intentas no castigarte mucho cuando el jueves no tienes la fuerza para levantarte del colchón.

El viernes sales de mala gana a caminar, porque las clases se suspendieron y no quieres pasar tres de siete días de la semana encerrado en tu casa. Das vueltas sin rumbo, te compras chucherías variadas y vitrineas como vieja cuarentona. Tal vez deberías hacerte otro corte de pelo.

Vuelves a trabajar a la repostería no mucho después de haber salido y, por primera vez en no sabes cuantos meses, le compras unas galletas a tu mamá y te las comes ahí mismo. Ella ni rechista. La tele está en una telenovela que pasa de un comercial de shampoo a otro y, en algún momento, un guía espiritual dice _eres la única persona que puede ser tú mismo_ y tú te preguntas si está mal creer que el mundo funciona de acuerdo a tus caprichos, si es tan solo para consolarte.

 

Te cuestionas si hay una diferencia entre extrañar a una persona por ser ella misma y extrañarla por las cosas que su compañía te permitía hacer. ¿Será una peor que la otra o, al fin y al cabo, culminarán en lo mismo? Ahora teniendo tantos casos que comparar en tu vida no estás seguro de por qué echaste de menos en su momento a Néstor. Preocupación, quizás. Soledad.

A Giselle fue fácil aceptar que te había dejado porque no estabas solo y porque había estado fuera de tu control. No la podías forzar a quedarse en tu vida.

No quieres pensar acerca de Javier porque cada vez que su nombre cruza tu cabeza sientes la desesperada necesidad de pedir disculpas, de hacer enmiendas, de hacer _algo_ pero este hacer algo va acompañado de la certeza de que no servirá de nada y será solo humillarte a ti mismo y hacerlo perder su tiempo, cosa que ya has infligido lo suficiente sobre él. Tienes que lidiar con que tú hiciste esto y que, de todos modos, no es terrible.

Si total Javier era egoísta e irreverente y no te tenía confianza y te insultaba y se burlaba de tus inseguridades y fue la única persona que se preocupó por ti ese día en el paradero y nunca se quejó de nada en su vida y afrontó todo con humildad descomunal para una sola persona. Te intentó alegrar cuando estabas triste sin mirar en menos tus penas.

Tu psiquiatra dijo que esto era una parte normal de crecer. No es como que Javier haya sido la persona más importante que hubieras conocido en toda tu vida pero algo de diferente tuvo. Tenía el poder de hacer que las cosas no parecieran tan lúgubres, que tuvieran sentido, hasta que simplemente dejaron de tenerlo porque tu cerebro siempre le gana a las cosas buenas en tu existencia.

Ni siquiera le haces la pelea, Gaspar. Sabes que puedes superar esto, y lo harás, y vivirás el resto de tu vida como si nada, pero no tienes la convicción de si quieres pasar por el proceso de dejar atrás esto y comenzar de nuevo. No tienes la fuerza y tampoco las ganas de juntarla. Lo único que logras hacer es de ir lado a otro, en ansias de que encontrar una respuesta mágica en alguna parte.

Ni Néstor ni Giselle ni Mario ni Javier tenían estas respuestas. Tú tampoco las tienes. Nadie las tiene porque todos las andan buscando, Gaspar, y hay gente que las encuentra en otras personas o en pasatiempos o en pasiones o, a veces, en sí mismos. El secreto para nunca más sentirse vacío.

No conoces a ni una sola persona que sea feliz.

 

—¿Vas a hacer algo para tu cumpleaños? —pregunta Adrián. Está más flaco y está perdiendo lentamente la expresión aniñada de la adolescencia. Tú no sientes que hayas cambiado mucho en lo que apariencia se refiere.

—No. No hago nada en los números impares.

Eso te dices tú. Tu mamá te hace una torta de cumpleaños con puras frutas porque te conoce más de lo que tú crees. Tiene velas con forma de números que solo dicen _19._ Todos están tan felices de que no te hayas matado durante tu adolescencia turbulenta y tú te alegras también, un poquito, porque no es como que hayas logrado espantar a todos esos cuervos en tu mente. Pero es algo y es lo que te dejó estar aquí, ahora. Probar la cocina de tu mamá.

Tu celular vibra cuando tus papás están hablando con tus tías que llegaron a darte tu regalo y tú estás cuchareando tu pedazo de torta. Es un mensaje de Cristóbal.

_*Feliz cumpleaños!_ _J_

_*Javier también desea que la pases bien_

Te cuestionas si Cristóbal solo agregó eso para hacerte sentir mejor o si de verdad Javier recordó decirle que mande el mensaje. Si de verdad los dos recordaron por sí solos cuando es tu cumpleaños, aunque, a decir verdad, no es como que en estos años Javier se hubiera olvidado en alguna ocasión.

Tienes miedo de que podrías pasar diez años sin hablarle a Javier y siempre vas a recordar el día que sea su cumpleaños, aunque no le digas nada, aunque no le mandes un regalo, porque tú eres así, Gaspar. Los veinticinco de febrero todavía te hacen pensar en Néstor.

No contestas nada, ni a ese mensaje ni al de Adrián que llega un poco después. Quieres que se olviden de ti. No quieres que se olviden de ti. Quieres plagar sus pensamientos para el resto de la eternidad. Quieres que te dejen ser.

Le dices a tu mamá que la torta le quedó muy bien.

 

—La Rebecca te anda buscando para contactarte. Dijo que te mandó un mensaje por Face pero nunca le respondiste.

Porque todos los chats están desactivados. Miras a Adrián, que de nuevo vino a comprar chucherías dulces a la repostería pero todavía no se dice entre tortas. Tu mamá mandó a hacer delantales nuevos. El logo es un conejito y detestas la idea de que vas a tener que usar eso.

—¿Y qué quiere?

—No sé. Solo me dijo que te avisara si te veía, pero se me olvidó. Lo recordé ahora que te vi.

—Ya…

Podrías ignorar esto.

—¿Cómo está la Raquel? —preguntas, solo porque te trajo malas noticias y necesitas que se sienta tan incómodo como tú. Adrián se encoge de hombros, todavía con la vista en el mesón de las tortas.

—Su abuelita está enferma, pero no es grave.

—¿Qué está estudiando ella?

—Párvulo.

—Mira tú.

—¿Y has sabido algo de Néstor?

Esto es guerra, al parecer. Tamborileas los dedos en el vidrio.

—No.

—Me dijeron que se fue para el sur.

—¿Sí? —dices, tratando de ocultar tu sorpresa. Sientes que fallas—. Parece que todos están haciendo eso.

—Parece.

Al final elige la de frambuesa con merengue y de nuevo te deja un quequito.

 

Le mandas un mensaje a Rebecca preguntándolo qué necesita. Sabes que no apreciaría empezar hablando de sus vidas y, tal como predijiste, va directo al punto, sin asco. Hay gente que nunca cambia.

El tema es que te tiene un regalo de parte de Néstor, hace meses, que este no quiso darte en persona por el terror de que lo apedrearas o te rieras en su cara de lo que sea que es. No te quiere decir, lo que es irritante porque es suficiente misterio respecto a las cosas entre ellos dos. Hasta te tienta a decir que no te importa y que se lo quede, pero mientras más lo piensas más incrementa tu curiosidad y, por qué negarlo, tu cursilería.

Así que le dices que vaya a tu casa un sábado en la mañana y toda esa semana te vienen nervios rotundos cuando tratas de imaginar qué es, y te pones aún más ansioso cuando consideras que Rebecca tiene varias razones para tenerte en su lista negra.

Pero, como sucede en tu vida, no es exactamente lo que esperas. La persona que se aparece ese sábado en tu casa es Rebecca, sin lugar a dudas, pero tiene el pelo más corto, lleva más maquillaje y parece llevarse con más dignidad, si es que eso es posible en este plano de la realidad sin que se abra un agujero negro. Tiene una carpeta gruesa entre las manos y te la ofrece antes de decirte hola.

—¿Alguna explicación? —preguntas, solo porque tienes un poco de miedo—. No tiene ántrax, ¿cierto?

Rebecca, para dejar más en claro su impaciencia, sacude la carpeta frente a tu cara hasta que la tomas por mero reflejo.

—¿Qué es? —dices. Rebecca se tranquiliza ante tu pregunta.

—Partituras de arreglos para guitarra. Ya sabes que Néstor es súper sentimental para sus cosas. Y como son los arreglos de las canciones que tú le pedías que tocara, no sé…

En un principio te cuesta entenderlo, aunque hojeas la carpeta. No sabes leer música. Nunca aprendiste en tus breves clases de guitarra así que por más que mires no entiendes, pero sabes lo que Néstor quiso decir con esto. No por nada fue tu mejor amigo por años.

Le das las gracias a Rebecca, que se va presurosa.

Tienes todo este fin de semana para aprender como leer esto.


	31. Empatía

Aprender a leer partituras es un trabajo lento que no se conjuga bien con tu mala memoria, pero es más estimulante que estudiar para tus clases de la universidad. A eso te dedicas en tu tiempo libre hasta que un día, sin darte cuenta, miras el arreglo que Néstor hizo de alguna canción de Arranquemos del invierno y la entiendes, sabes en qué se traduce a la realidad aunque no estés seguro de los acordes en sí.

Es como pegarte contra una muralla a toda velocidad y luego darte cuenta de que sigues vivo. Tal vez esperabas alguna solución o un mensaje secreto—no hay nada, pero debe significar algo, es solo que el punto se te pierde entre la frustración de los recuerdos. No, no, es mentira, lo comprendes, sabes cuál es la intención de Néstor. Es solo que te sientes insultado, en parte, y por otro lado no tienes ganas de tener que demostrarle nada a nadie, mucho menos a alguien a quien ya no puedes mostrarle tus éxitos.

La música hizo que conectaras con la gente e hizo que Néstor se sintiera menos solo. Quizás funcione de igual modo para ti, diferente a como ha funcionado hasta ahora. Si, total, ¿no has estado buscando algo que te llene, Gaspar? No tienes idea de qué es. Esta es la conclusión lógica.

Podrías preguntarle a Cristóbal, pero no quieres hablar con él ni con nadie acerca de esto. Muchas preguntas.

Ordenas la carpeta. Tienes que irte a clases.

 

Te sacas un 6.4 en uno de tus certámenes de química II. Miras el numerito anonadado.

—Felicitaciones, Henríquez —te dice el profesor y tú pasas a observarlo a él, todavía pasmado.

—Gracias.

No crees en las galletitas de la suerte, pero tampoco crees que el Universo sea tan al lote.

 

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Nunca has sido tonto ni mucho menos.

—Sí, pero…

Pero estabas acostumbrándote a la derrota acarreada por la desidia. Adrián, meciéndose levemente en el columpio, te observa con cautela. Tú estás de pie porque estás lleno de una energía inexplicable que temes que se esfume en el aire si te estás quieto.

—He estado haciendo las cosas muy mal. No me convence que de repente me salgan bien —dices, aunque una sola nota no significa nada, entre todas las cosas. Si tu papá se gana el loto debes empezar a preocuparte.

—No funciona así y lo sabes.

—Así ha sido durante casi toda mi vida. No me pasan cosas buenas porque sí.

Y las que sí, las espantas. Esto no puedes espantarlo. El mundo se te está cayendo a pedazos y es ridículo, y Adrián no se frena al hacértelo ver, acostumbrado a tu neurosis constante.

Deberías hacer algo útil con esto, piensas, pero te quedas parado donde estás, masticando la situación.

—¿Y qué cosas tan malas has hecho? —te pregunta Adrián, tal vez recordando que nunca le dijiste. Te hace doler el estómago el rememorarlo.

—No son cosas malas. Son malas decisiones.

—Ah.

—Sí.

Terribles.

—¿No puedes arreglarlas?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —empiezas pero te cortas porque no sabes por qué no. Todos estos problemas en tu vida y estás consciente de que jamás te has detenido a pensar de verdad cómo solucionarlos. Preferías ahogarte en tus lágrimas y la idea de arreglar esto es absurda. No hay manera de hacer eso, no con esto. La única solución a la que puedes optar es simplemente admitir que la cagaste y seguir con tu vida, hacia donde sea que esta te lleve, y prometerte nunca más hacerlo—, porque…

—¿Tienes miedo?

De qué, piensas. No hay de qué temer. Estás temblando, siempre andas temblando.

—No sé.

Es peor que decir que sí. Es peor que echar todo esto por tierra y pretender que nunca pasó porque la verdad es que echas de menos a Javier, pero no es solo eso. Echas de menos a la persona que eras cuando conversabas con él, cuando cantabas las canciones que él tocaba o cuando veías películas en su casa. Extrañas a la persona que salía de tus entrañas cuando tenías que hablarle. Y sabes que podrías volver a ser esa persona si te lo propusieras pero Javier te hacía sentir que valía la pena tratar, a veces. Te hacía olvidar que estabas esforzándote y todo salía natural. La persona que sentías que estabas fingiendo ser se convertía en ti. No le caías bien porque te lo debía por costumbre o por intenciones ulteriores. Le caías bien porque eras tú. Porque sabías de música. Porque te gustaba filosofar sin rumbo e imaginar que si mirabas al cielo de noche quizás estabas mirando directamente en los ojos de algún extraterrestre.

Quizás siempre fuiste simplemente tú, pero ser tú mismo es difícil si no hay una audiencia que te diga que te reconocen en tus palabras, gente que te diga que te ve con todo lo que eres. Y puedes, Gaspar, tú puedes ser esta persona sin ayuda de nadie, si tan solo quisieras con la suficiente fuerza, pero no quieres serlo solo. No así. No si solo estás tú para darte ánimo.

Deberías poder, pero no puedes, y esa es la tónica de tu vida. Deberías poder tocar la guitarra, pero no puedes. Deberías poder escribir poemas, pero no puedes. Deberías poder ser útil en la repostería, pero no puedes. Deberías poder cambiar las cosas, pero no puedes porque no quieres porque tienes miedo.

Siempre tienes miedo. ¿No te da vergüenza? Y ahora te da más miedo aun cuando las cosas empiezan a transformarse sin tu consentimiento, sin que hayas movido alguna varita mágica o dicho las palabras divinas porque no sabes qué otra cosa irá a cambiar sin que tú la hayas destruido primero.

Tal vez no es tan malo, pero eso no desata los nudos en tu estómago.

 

Dejas pasar los días. Tus calificaciones mejoran y después de un tiempo dejan de sorprenderte, así como los quequitos regalados de Adrián se vuelven una cosa semanal a la que decides no verle mucho trasfondo. Hay cosas más tontas que podría estar haciendo con su plata. Es la única persona de tu círculo de antaño a la que vez a menudo.

Esto no puede durar eternamente porque una tarde, mientras limpias el mesón y escuchas a medias un programa de farándula, el mismísimo Cristóbal Contreras entra por la puerta, luciendo como la personificación de un ataque de ansiedad. Tú dejas de respirar.

Tu primera reacción es huir. Tu segunda reacción es hacerte el tonto.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntas con el mismo tono que usas para todos los clientes. Cristóbal te mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Tiene las raíces del pelo cafés.

—¿Estás bien? —dice, como si acabaras de hacer algo raro. Te arreglas el pelo que te cae sobre la frente.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Vas a comprar algo?

Ya sacaste las pinzas para agarrar la mercadería y ponerla encima del papel. Cristóbal se muerde los labios.

—No puedo comer azúcar…

—También tenemos opciones diabéticas.

—No, gracias.

Guardas las pinzas y finges dedicarte a otra cosa. Ordenas las tarjetas de regalo, por ejemplo, aunque no tengan ningún orden a organizar. Los dedos te tiritan como si estuvieras sufriendo un caso de Parkinson prematuro.

—¿Entonces qué necesitas? —mascullas. Cristóbal respira muy fuerte. Una señora entra a comprar un pie, y tú la atiendes rezando para que tus nervios no hagan que se te caiga el postre al piso o le cuentes mal el vuelto. Cristóbal sigue de pie en el mismo lugar cuando ella se despide. No se va a ir.

—Estamos preocupados por ti, yo y Javier.

—El burro por delante —murmuras, solo por decir algo. Cristóbal se corrige en voz baja pero no dice nada más—. Pues, ya ves, estoy bien. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

No puedes mirar a Cristóbal a la cara porque se ve tan triste, te rompe el alma. Tú provocaste esto, Gaspar. Hiciste que un tipo de naturaleza sombría ande todavía más alicaído, y eso que ni era tu intención. No esperabas que le importara.

—¿Te hicimos algo? Porque si es eso, Javier y yo…

—No es nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque fue tan de la nada y nosotros…

—Que no es nada, ¿no oyes? —levantas la voz y Cristóbal empuña las manos—. Si no vas a comprar nada, voy a necesitar que te vayas.

Cristóbal frunce el ceño, lo cual es impresionante de por sí, y luego hurga sus bolsillos y pone unos dos mil pesos encima en monedas en el mostrador, casi con rabia. Todas tintinean.

—Si tengo que pagarte para que me escuches, lo voy a hacer —te dice aunque le tirita el mentón y tú solo piensas que juntarse tanto con Javier es una influencia atroz en el carácter de la gente.

—¿Qué vas a llevar? —logras preguntar.

—Conversemos mientras lo pienso —tartamudea él. No hay escapatoria—. ¿Por qué nos dejaste de hablar? ¿Por qué bloqueaste a Javier de todo?

—Porque…

Es lo mismo de nuevo. Siempre es llegar a lo mismo. Los segundos se esfuman en el silencio y, lentamente, el ligero coraje de Cristóbal desaparece por una desazón que verías en sus ojos si te dignaras a levantar la mirada de sus monedas. En cambio, lo ves en su postura.

—No vas a volver a hablarnos, ¿cierto…?

No contestas. Cristóbal te pide todo en galletas y hay algo en eso que te hace sentir peor. Ni siquiera se las va a poder comer pero no encuentras tu voz para indicarle que hay otras opciones.

—Javier dijo que… —empieza, pero se interrumpe solo cuando le tiendes la bolsa de galletas—. No. Mejor pregúntale tú si quieres saber.

Te dice las gracias, pese a todo, porque es Cristóbal. Te sientas una vez él sale del negocio, esperando que se abra la tierra bajo tuyo.


	32. Un descanso II

Quieres prenderle fuego a todas las partituras, pero esta vez sabes que es un impulso imbécil del que te arrepentirás apenas lo hagas. Es como siempre van estas cosas. Hoy te sientes furibundo y lleno de veneno, pero es solo hoy. Mañana no será así y todo lo que hayas hecho hoy por estos sentimientos infundados por tu química cerebral serán una pila de arrepentimientos.

Así que no haces nada, y te sientes como todo un héroe por ello.

 

Piensas mucho en la visita de Cristóbal y por ello tu jornada de trabajo en la repostería se vuelve agobiada con la expectativa de que en cualquier momento algún personaje del pasado cruce esa puerta para hacerte enfrentar tus errores y llenarte de culpabilidad ante tu incapacidad para lograrlo.

No pasa nada. Se acabaron los fantasmas, y con esto llegan días de calma sosegada. No te escasean noches intranquilas y aterradoras, en las que la realidad se aglutina a tu alrededor, pero pasan con la seguridad de que en la mañana todo estará bien. No es el fin del mundo. Nunca lo es. Puedes respirar y no tienes miedo de tus impulsos autodestructivos porque son tuyos, puedes controlarlos. Lo has hecho antes.

No es perfecto pero es mucho mejor que todo lo anterior, y quizás eso es lo que más te jode mentalmente cuando te das cuenta de que no tienes muchas personas con las que compartir estos descubrimientos. A Javier le habría gustado saber del control que has desarrollado sobre ti mismo, pero quizás no, no, probablemente no.

Es más fácil decirte a ti mismo que no.

 

Tus profesores a veces preguntan por qué tú y tus compañeros decidieron estudiar Química y Farmacia en lugar de cualquier otra cosa. Tú no sabes. Jamás te ha interesado mucho la química pero sonaba más interesante que muchas otras cosas, así que aquí estás, entre medicamentos y nomenclaturas.

No tienes razones para estar aquí aparte del hecho de que necesitas algo que te motive a vivir, y la idea de algún día tener un diploma es lo suficientemente atractivo como para que no le pierdas el sentido a tus exámenes y tareas. No es tu razón para haber llegado a este mundo—lo sabes, pero no es terrible. Hay peores justificaciones.

Trabajarás en una labor monótona y que no te importa, pero decidirás qué hacer cuando estés ahí, ante la vida y el abismo y todo eso a lo que la gente teme. La existencia no es finita, no en el modo en que lo pensabas antes.

Lees las partituras entre clases. Te preguntas si Néstor alguna vez escribió una canción propia. Te cuestionas qué tan difícil será, si es un poema con melodía, al final.

No te tientes, Gaspar, no en exceso. Es el primer paso que se da para acabar en la decepción, pero tal vez, solo por esta vez, no importará si te decepcionas.

 

El talento es una cosa muy rara, piensas entre papeles en el suelo. Tú no lo tienes, no como lo tiene Cristóbal, por ejemplo, que es habilidoso de manera natural, que posiblemente puede intentar cualquier cosa y triunfar con solo una gota de dedicación. Contigo no es así. Si tú quieres lograr algo, debes poner todo de tu parte para que funcione.

Una parte de ti quiere pensar que esto significa que tus éxitos valen más, pero esto es injusto. Es solo como se repartieron las cartas y no es culpa de nadie más que la tuya si te has dejado desanimar, Gaspar, pero te gusta reclamar tu derecho a frustrarte.

No es imposible, solo toma más tiempo. Considéralo bien antes de actuar.

Adrián, notas, tiene talento para escuchar.

—No tiene nada de malo no ser bueno para nada —dices—. Lo malo es no intentar.

—Grandes pensamientos de Gaspar Henríquez, 2014.

—Cállate.

—Lo dije en serio. Es un bonito sentimiento.

Están sentados en tu dormitorio, tú en el piso con las benditas hojas en la mano y él en tu cama, a un costado tuyo. Asegura que no está aburrido y tú le has creído hasta el momento, y le crees incluso cuando, ausentemente, te pasa una mano por el pelo. No pienses mucho sobre ello. Deja que todo esto desemboque en donde sea.

—Eres un buen tipo, Gaspar —te dice Adrián, con su mano todavía en tu cabeza—. Deja de castigarte tanto.

Sonríes pero no te das vuelta a verlo. Lo escuchas buscar algo entre sus bolsillos y en su mochila y al final saca algo de su bolsillo y te lo tiende para que lo tomes. Es un paquete de galletas.

—Debes dejar de hacer esto —dices, sin evitar sonreír, recibiéndolo de todos modos. Adrián bufa.

—Es un gesto de buena voluntad.

—Claro.

Le haces anotaciones a las partituras mientras Adrián hace algo en su celular. Probablemente chatea con alguien. Raquel, tal vez. Preguntarías, pero no quieres hacerle creer que te importa.

—Tengo una idea —murmuras, no esperando que te escuche. Deja su teléfono de lado.

—¿Qué cosa?

Dilo, Gaspar.

—Quiero comprar un bajo —dices—. Uno no muy caro porque recién voy a aprender…

Adrián te contempla y te cuesta mantener la vista alzada.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea…?

—Todas tus ideas son buenas, hasta cuando son pésimas.

Te tiene demasiada fe y tú deberías decirle algo que valga tanto como eso, aunque lamentablemente no eres bueno para decir cosas lindas en voz alta.

—Ok, entonces. Ahorraré.

 

Y eso haces. Se lo comentas a tu mamá y los pocos pesos que ella te da por tu ayuda en la repostería se empiezan a acumular en tu escritorio. Estás nervioso y comes ansiedad. El semestre acaba y tus notas son decentes y tus papás te felicitan por ellas por primera vez en toda tu vida, y te das cuenta muy tarde de que estás feliz de la manera más vaga posible, pero feliz de cualquier modo.

Debe ser porque tienes un objetivo. Nunca habías tenido uno antes, no de esta manera tan tangible y cercana. El tiempo libre, que normalmente es razón de tormento, te estimula porque hay algo en que gastarlo.

A veces te preguntas qué estará haciendo Javier con su vida y las cosas dejan de ser tan idílicas. ¿Cristóbal todavía tendrá el pelo azul? Independiente de todas tus nuevas ideas, no hay mucha gente con la que puedas compartirlas, y lentamente esto se te mete bajo la piel.

Sigues echando de menos a la persona que eras porque todo esto se siente como un acto digno de un Óscar. Y hay días malos, todavía existen, días en los que te interrogas a ti mismo tus razones para hacer todo esto, te acribillas preguntándote qué planeas lograr, a quieres impresionar. ¿A Néstor? A él no le importa. Javier nunca se va a enterar y probablemente se reiría de ti. No sorprendes a nadie, Gaspar.

Te dan ganas de gastarte toda la plata ahorrada en algo estúpido, pero son impulsos, son solo los impulsos y tienes que hacerte el sordo hasta que se vayan. A ti qué te importa qué opinen esos dos. Apenas piensa en Mario estos días. ¿Por qué no puede ser lo mismo con ellos?

¿Por qué no puedes simplemente empezar de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado?

 

Compras el bajo con cierto odio. Es café oscuro y te costó menos que la mensualidad de la universidad. No es un instrumento decente y probablemente alguien más sabihondo pondría el grito en el cielo al verte haber desperdiciado tu plata en eso, pero te da igual porque es un bajo y con eso te basta.

Te sientes observado de camino a tu casa y, cuando llegas allá, toda tu familia se turna para toquetear la cosa. Después de tomar once y ver las noticias logras retirarte a la soledad de tu dormitorio, con todas las hojas en el suelo y en tu cama y todos estos pósters mirándote fijamente.

No hay nadie a quien impresionar, te dices cuando te sientas en tu cama con el bajo encima del regazo. Buscas tutoriales en tu computador y recuerdas con precisión excesiva tus dedos muertos, torpes y tiesos, y en algún momento la sensación de estar perdiendo tu tiempo te atrapa lo suficiente como para que te empieces a comer las uñas.

Estás sentado en tu cuarto, solo, y recuerdas cuando tenías once años y tus rodillas estaban casi chocándose contra las de Néstor y tus dedos eran torpes y tenías ganas de llorar de pura frustración. La única razón por la que estabas ahí era porque te gusta mucho la música y ni siquiera podías rendirle el tributo que querías. La música era la única cosa que de verdad te gustaba. Es la única cosa que en serio te gustaba, pero se quedó en el receso de tu mente al ver que no estaba en tus capacidades alcanzar tu meta.

Pero era mentira, Gaspar, porque nada que sea bueno es fácil. Y quizás en vez de huir de esto en busca de objetivos vacíos, deberías volver la mirada atrás. No eres Javier ni nada por el estilo, no le dedicarás toda tu existencia a esto pero tal vez un trocito es todo lo que basta.

Vamos, toca. Néstor no aprendió a tocar la guitarra en un solo día y tú no aprenderás a tocar el bajo en menos de una hora. Aunque te demores años, Gaspar, al menos sabrás que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

A veces eso es suficiente.


	33. Hablemos de amor II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La universidad me está empezando a devorar.

Dedicas el verano al bajo. El progreso es lento y la mayor parte de los días dejas el instrumento botado sin sentir que has invertido bien tu tiempo, pero según tus hermanos estás sonando mejor. Decides creerles y continuas, y continuas, y continuas, y pasa todo enero y esto es lo que has hecho durante los últimos dos meses.

Adrián se admira de tu constancia y te sigue comprando dulces, ya sean de la repostería o de algún otro lugar. Hace la vida más entretenida, extrañamente, aunque sientas que estás siendo manipulador pese a que no estés haciendo nada. Quizás esa es tu falta.

No es como que Adrián demuestre que le moleste.

Tu mamá te enseña a decorar las tortas. Tienes los dedos llenos de callos.

 

A veces te duermes mientras Adrián está en tu pieza ocupando tu computador. Teclea muy fuerte pero el sonido nunca te ha sido una dificultad cuando se trata de dormir. Muchas veces despiertas cuando está atardeciendo, levemente sudado por el calor, y él está en el mismo lugar que cuando te dormiste.

No ha logrado ahuyentar la soledad pero le aplaudes que de verdad lo intenta.

 

A veces sales a caminar y, en ocasiones, terminas tomándote cafés de menos de mil pesos en lugares a medio caer. No tienes nada más que hacer y repetir las mismas cosas todos los días te trastorna así que prefieres evitarlo, pese a que implique salir a sentir que no haces nada. Te ayuda a pensar, al menos, aunque usualmente no te guste hacerlo. Es pensar mucho lo que te deja en estos callejones.

Nunca te tragaste los cuentos de las películas románticas hasta el día en que, entre un semáforo en rojo y un café frío en un restorán repleto de hormigas, te preguntaste por qué le dejaste de hablar a Javier. ¿A quién estabas protegiendo? Porque Javier no necesitaba que lo defendieras. Tú yo de quince años tenía miedo y el de dieciocho demasiado resentimiento como para planear bien las cosas, y quizás tú yo de diecinueve años sabe algo más de cómo debería funcionar tu vida. No estás seguro.

¿Qué pretendías?

El café está amargo. ¿Cuál es el punto de dejar de hablarle a alguien si pasarás los meses siguientes pensando constantemente en ello? Tendría sentido si estuvieras del otro lado de la ecuación, pero no, estás aquí mientras Javier debe haber seguido con su vida, sin preocuparse por ti ni en lo más mínimo.

Tal vez estás exagerando pero te está devanando los sesos. Hay algo en tu vida que no estás ordenando bien y tienes la sensación de que Javier es el lugar por donde debes empezar.

Trágate el miedo, Gaspar.

 

Le mandas, con dedos torpes, un mensaje a Cristóbal pidiéndole si te puede dar el número de teléfono de Javier. Tarda horas en responderte antes de mandarte lo pedido, sin nada más. Puedes sentir el latigazo sentimental pero decides ocuparte de eso después. Tienes la sensación que Cristóbal debe ser más fácil de aplacar.

No llamas porque apenas lo intentas te dan ganas de vomitar. Das vueltas en tu pieza, apretando el teléfono entre tus dedos, sin acabar en nada. Al final te sientas en tu cama y observas la pintura sucia de tu pared.

Te deberías preparar un té y llamar luego. Quizás hacer tus tareas. Cualquier cosa.

 

No llamas.

 

Te justificas a ti mismo tu cobardía, mientras barres el polvo de la repostería a la vez que tu mamá le echa candado a la puerta, diciéndote que de todas maneras a Javier ya debe haberle dejado de importar.

 

Adrián te escucha tocar el bajo y tararear entre dientes. No te gusta tanto Radiohead, pero tampoco quieres pensar mucho acerca de tus elecciones musicales de los últimos días. Te aplaude cuando terminas, aunque te hayas equivocado en muchas notas. Probablemente no se dio cuenta.

—Tengo la impresión de que todos son demasiado buena onda en sus críticas —dices a la vez que dejas el bajo a un lado. Aquí no hay árboles y sientes que hacen falta.

—Yo creo que es más que eres súper negativo contigo mismo.

Le concedes esa batalla. Te sientas a su lado en el colchón y luego cambias de opinión y te tiendes en tu espalda. Las esquinas del techo tienen pintas de hongos nacidos de la humedad.

—Todos tienen miedo de que si son mala onda contigo vas a dejar de tocar, creo yo —agrega él, haciendo lo mismo que tú. Deberías haber puesto música.

—No soy tan marica.

—No es eso.

Suspiras. Te sientes sucio, con esta estela de polvo y sudor que se pega a todo durante los peores días del verano. Pasarías las tardes completas metido en la ducha si fuera posible y no un crimen ecológico.

Cierras los ojos por no sabes cuánto tiempo y cuando los abres Adrián está sentado, un poco encorvado y con los codos en las rodillas, aparentemente en estado reflexivo. Lo miras por un instante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntas. Se encoge de hombros.

—Estaba pensando.

Lo dejas seguir pensando y, como no dice nada más, te tientas a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Tus párpados casi se tocan cuando lo escuchas mascullar entre dientes, como un gruñido impaciente.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuras, refregándote los ojos.

Y se da vuelta a mirarte, no, a _contemplarte_ , y súbitamente tus costillas dejan muy poco espacio para tus pulmones. Hace tiempo que no veías esa mirada en nadie.

De verdad debiste haber puesto música.

—Nunca te voy a gustar, ¿cierto? —te dice y casi quieres negarle esa afirmación, pero no puedes porque ya lo hiciste una vez y fue terrible. Fue la peor cosa que le has hecho a alguna persona en toda tu vida, Gaspar.

—No… no creo.

Te mira un poco más y puedes ver como intenta sonreír como si no importara y como su cara se niega a aliarse con esta intención. Vuelve la vista al frente y deja salir un respiro hondo y tembloroso y tú te sientas, solo porque te parece inapropiado mantenerte acostado. No sabes qué hacer así que lo esperas a él para actuar.

—Es súper ahueonao —dice con la voz llena de aire—. Ha pasado caleta de tiempo.

Le das la razón.

—Me gustaría que me dejases de gustar, porque así sería más fácil pero no puedo y no sé por qué. No eres especial pero lo _eres_ , para mí, y es la hueá más patética de toda mi vida.

Pasa un rato más en silencio.

—No quiero que creas que solo me he estado juntando contigo por esto —murmura finalmente—, porque no es solo eso. Me caes bien. También está lo otro. Pero más que nada me caes bien.

No hallas qué decir. Sería más fácil si te gustara Adrián, si estuvieras tan fervientemente enamorado de él como él de ti, pero jamás te has logrado convencer a ti mismo de ello. Sabe a una mentira y no la quieres repetir, aunque esta vez sea por compasión en vez de egoísmo. Debería gustarte Adrián. Nunca te ha tratado mal y te quiere y es inteligente y tiene buenas intenciones.

Pero no te gusta. No sientes nada por él más allá del amor fraternal más básico.

—Perdón.

—No me pidas perdón, me hace sentir como un conchesumadre.

—Si te consuela, tengo la mala costumbre de enamorarme de gente bien como la mierda. Habla bien de ti que no me gustes.

Se ríe un poco pero no suena con sentimiento. Te gustaría poder hacer algo por él, alegrarlo de algún modo, y mientras más lo miras tratar de controlar sus emociones más piensas que no puedes quedarte ahí quieto mientras haces sufrir a alguien, sea o no tu intención. Es tu amigo y jamás te has comportado como tal.

—Adrián.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes bicicleta?

 

Hay más estrellas hoy que esa vez que viniste con Javier y las cosas se sienten tan reales como siempre han sido. Adrián parece a punto de querer decirte algo pero se lo calla a último minuto. Igual, puedes imaginar qué era.

—Valdrá la pena si nos cae un meteorito encima, ¿cierto? —dices.

Adrián te da la razón.

 

Es al otro día, cuando despiertas en tu cama con las rodillas adoloridas y el olor a pasto impregnado en tu pelo, que tu celular vibra en tu escritorio y tú te levantas a verlo con los ojos llenos de lagañas.

 _¿Cuándo planeas llamar?_ , pregunta Cristóbal.

Cuándo, de verdad.


	34. Un, dos, tres, respira

Tus clases empiezan de nuevo y aunque todavía no le hablas a muchas personas, tus primeros días de vuelta en la universidad no están llenos de ansiedad. Jugueteas con la idea de meterte a alguna actividad musical, pero decides optar por ello cuando te sientas más en confianza con el bajo.

Ahora entiendes a Néstor, que podía pasar horas encorvado tocando sin rumbo. A Javier no mucho porque su metodología es diferente, sin improvisación y todo practicado fríamente y con anticipación, pero en parte es un poco de lo mismo.

(Una parte de ti, demasiado grande para tu gusto, se pregunta si Néstor a veces se encerrara en alguna parte a hacer eso mismo, si Javier se seguirá sentando en plazas y parques y costados de la calle para tocar sin decir ni una palabra).

A veces cantas. No lo haces bien, estás seguro, pero tus hermanos de igual modo te escuchan respetuosamente, tu audiencia personal de niños atentos.

 

Adrián va a comprar a la repostería pese a la conversación, y te regala mercadería todavía. Le encuentras más sentido al gesto ahora pero no sabrías describirlo bien si alguien te pidiera hacerlo. Solo sabes que te alegra el día, a veces.

—Estás cambiado, ¿sabes? —te dice un día después de que le envuelves un pastel entero a un caballero con bastón. Intentas no mirarlo.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—No sé. Cuando éramos chicos siempre andabas tan enojado, todo el rato.

Porque estabas triste. Porque no había palabras para explicar lo triste que estabas, todo el tiempo, y lo asustado que te sentías de ti mismo. Eras como un animal acorralado.

Intentas reír.

—Nadie anda feliz en su adolescencia.

Eso, normalízalo. Es más sencillo que la otra opción y tienes el derecho de conformarte en ciertas cosas. Te estás esforzando lo suficiente, Gaspar, aunque todo se siga sintiendo enfermizamente falso. Si finges algo por mucho tiempo, en algún momento se vuelve real.

Tienes fe, y eso no es mentira. Fe en qué, no sabes, porque sabes que no es en ti mismo. Quizás en el universo y su capacidad de equilibrarse solo. Quizás en tu futura habilidad para tomas buenas decisiones.

 

Escribes un poema. Es basura, como siempre lo han sido, porque era Giselle la que hacía estas cosas bien. No trae el terror adolescente consigo y, una vez dejas el lápiz de lado, no sientes nada en especial. ¿Debería haber algo? Probablemente no.

Piensas en los poemas de Javier, porque era obvio que eran de él. Eran pésimos, todos, pero los tuyos también lo son. Miras el teléfono.

Te duele el estómago.

 

La segunda vez que Cristóbal va a tu casa no es por medio de la repostería. Entra por la puerta acompañado de tu mamá, con las manos en los bolsillos, y todo te miran como si hubieras asesinado a alguien. Toses.

—Pasa, ven —le dices y te acompaña hasta tu pieza. Solo allí te dignas a observarlo bien. Tiene el pelo completamente azul, de nuevo, quizás uno o dos tonos más claro que el azul con el que lo conociste. Le hace juego con los ojos.

Él te mira a ti y luego a sus alrededores. Sus ojos se quedan en el bajo en la esquina de tu dormitorio y tienes ganas de pararle frente al mismo para impedirle que lo observe con tanto detalle.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntas. Cristóbal te mira, se muerde los labios y da un paso atrás.

—Creo que la última vez no reaccione bien —te responde temblorosamente y con solo eso logra hacerte sentir como la peor persona en el planeta.

—No, no, fue mi culpa. Perdón por lo de las galletas.

Te afirmas en tu escritorio.

—Pero creo que insistí mucho. Debes tener una razón para esto…

—Eh, no. No realmente.

Sus ojos se llenan de confusión y tú de vergüenza.

—Es complicado. No tengo una explicación verdadera, es solo que, de repente, hago cosas que ni yo entiendo y luego me arrepiento.

Ahí te mira con desconfianza y tú estás listo para morirte ahí mismo. Lo ves pasar de tu cara a tus brazos y de vuelta a tu rostro, con el semblante algo más seco. Parece a punto de decir algo y luego se retracta. Abre la boca de nuevo.

—Esa es una excusa bastante chanta.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y eso es todo, entonces? ¿Es todo lo que vas a hacer?

—¿Qué más quieres que haga? —preguntas, tratando de mantenerte templado. Enojarte no servirá de nada.

—Pedirle disculpas a Javier, para empezar. Si no lo hubieras bloqueado te habrías enterado que pasó esa tarde entera llamándote.

—No era mi intención que se preocupara…

— _¿Me estás hueveando?_

Miras a Cristóbal que tiene los ojos muy abiertos y se está poniendo cada vez más rojo. Te sientes atrapado.

—¿No era tu intención? ¿Entonces cuál era tu intención si no era llamar la atención?

—No es eso.

—¿O esperabas que a Javier no le importara para nada? ¿Tan mal piensas de él?

—No me estás escuchando…

—Si hizo algo que te molestó, o fui yo, podrías habernos hablado en vez de la nada hacernos esto…

—¡No es tan simple!

—¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!

Cristóbal no está enojado contigo por su orgullo herido, piensas, porque tal cosa no existe en él. Está enojado porque lo preocupaste. Porque lo hiciste pensar, por un instante, que quizás estabas huyendo de ellos no solo por el bien de huir en sí mismo.

Esto es un desastre.

—¡Perdón, ya! ¡Perdón! —gritas sin querer, y solo notas que lo hiciste por el silencio que le sigue. Los ojos te arden. Cristóbal parece decaer en su ira.

—No soy yo el que está enojado contigo.

Ríes sin muchas ganas.

—Ah, perfecto.

—Pero Javier no es rencoroso.

—No lo dudo.

Es la verdad. Te sientas en la silla de tu escritorio, súbitamente exhausto. Solo quieres dejar de equivocarte, y lo estás haciendo bien pero todavía no logras solucionar esto. Podrías rendirte y dejarlo así. Solo quieres ser una buena persona, como Cristóbal. No entiendes por qué es tan difícil.

Cristóbal nota tu angustia creciente y se te acerca pero no te toca, lo que es la prueba más fehaciente de que se puede estar solo incluso cuando se está acompañado.

—Por favor, no llores —dice Cristóbal, sinceramente ansioso ante la idea.

—No voy a llorar.

—Te ves como que vas a llorar.

—No voy a llorar —murmuras—. ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Para qué?

—Te estabas tardando mucho en llamar a Javier.

—¿Le dijiste que te pedí tu número?

—No. Me dio la impresión de que si le decía no te iba a contestar.

Parpadeas.

—No voy a llorar —susurras una vez más—. No me va a hacer llorar.

—¿Disculpa?

Te pones de pie antes de que la gravedad te aplaste. Cristóbal te mira con interés y una lástima inconfundible, pero le sonríes de todos modos.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —preguntas. Se alza de hombros.

—Nunca lo estuve de verdad.

—Dijiste un garabato.

—Javier es contagioso.

Sonríes.

—En eso tienes razón.

 

Cristóbal te deja pensamientos de SafetySuit así que eso intentas tocar, con la extraña sensación de que algo se está saliendo por tus poros.

Nadie te odia, Gaspar. Ni siquiera Cristóbal, después de todos los malos ratos, te odia. Javier tampoco. Pero no es lo mismo a lo que esperas y no elimina lo vacío de tu vida, pero sí te deja ver la salida.

No mereces que alguien te quiera hasta que seas alguien que valga la pena querer, pero esto no cierra la posibilidad de algún día ser digno de ello. Solo tienes que esforzarte. Solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti y tal vez el solo intentar te haga digno, y no, no es la mejor manera de contemplarte a ti mismo pero es lo mejor que has logrado hacer en todos estos años y no vas a dejar que lo políticamente correcto te lo arruine.

Así que tocas el bajo y cantas bajito mientras reúnes la valentía. No hay apuro alguno porque esto no tiene fecha límite, así que rebánate los dedos y escribe hasta que te duelan las muñecas.

Si al final nada cambia, no importa porque ¿a quién quieres impresionar, Gaspar?

(A mí mismo).

Así, si algún día no tienes a absolutamente nadie, te tendrás a ti mismo.

 

Los días después de eso son rápidos y llenos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Cristóbal se aparece por tu casa de repente, o se juntan en algún lugar de por ahí. Aún no sabes dónde vive o qué hace con su vida, pero no te enerva el no saberlo. Lo único que te dice es que no le hagas preguntas de antes de que cumpliera veinte años.

—No sabía que estudiabas Química y Farmacia —te dice un día mientras revisa tus cuadernos—. Yo estudié un semestre de Derecho.

—¿En serio?

Asiente pero no agrega nada más. Adrián va y viene a veces, todavía con sus dulces y sus sonrisas ambiguas, y todo es más fácil, todo es mucho más fácil. Concentrarte es sencillo. Los únicos sonidos que escuchas en tus momentos más lúgubres son solo los que tú haces.

Solo te queda eso por arreglar, Gaspar, esa pequeña espinita en tu dedo. Solo necesitas estar seguro de qué vas a decir y de qué quieres conseguir.

Por primera vez la idea de que alguien no quiera perdonarte no te impide dormir en las noches.


	35. El estado del arte III

Pensarlo es más sencillo que hacerlo. Pensar todo es más sencillo que hacerlo y es por eso que la gente usualmente habla de hacer las cosas en lugar de hacerlas. La idea nunca te había irritado hasta que comenzaste a actuar en vez de ser de los que pensaban.

Le ayudas a tu mamá a hornear para la repostería ahora que aprendiste lo básico y la sigues ayudando a vender en los ratos que puedes. Solo ahora le encuentras cierto gusto romántico a la labor, quizás solo porque la gente que llega a comprar rara vez está de mal humor. ¿Quién anda enojado en una repostería? Tú no, por suerte, y te sientes buen vendedor por ello. La rutina del trabajo te ha enseñado a hablar más fuerte y de corrido, además.

Cierras el negocio con tu mamá un domingo en la tarde. Tu papá le ha dicho por años que deje de atender los domingos pero ella insiste que son los días que más sentido tiene tener la tienda abierta porque nadie tiene ganas de hacer algo esos días. Hasta tiene planeado alistarte como repartidor a domicilio si es necesario.

Te queda mirando mientras tú le quitas el polvo a las repisas y tú finges no percatarte.

—Gaspar —te dice.

—¿Sí?

—Estás bien, ¿cierto?

Piensas en girarte pero mantienes la vista al frente, en tu tarea.

—Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada. Es solo que andas tan callado últimamente, me extraña.

Tal vez has estado más silencioso pero es porque no hay necesidad de hablar porque sí. Entiendes por qué podría llevar a la preocupación así que sonríes.

—He estado pensando.

—¿En qué?

—Podría irme de viaje algún día. A mochilear o algo así. ¿No crees?

—Qué peligroso.

—No iría solo.

—¿Con quién irías?

Está empezando a sonar molesta y un poco incrédula. Te ríes.

—Tengo amigos que me pueden acompañar.

Bufa.

—Mientras lo hagas después de que termines la carrera…

—Tranqui.

A todos tus hermanos les ilusiona la idea de caminar por el mundo, para el horror de tus papás.

 

Te juntas una mañana después de clases con Adrián, un día que el cielo está despejado pero el aire un poco frío. Caminan sin rumbo, compran completos y te fuerzas con todo lo que tienes en tu interior a no pensar en números. Es un bonito día. No tienes por qué arruinarlo.

Adrián te habla de sus amigos de la universidad y tú le hablas del bajo y de la repostería y de estos sueños insulsos que has estado teniendo. Caminan por la costa y todo se siente tan liviano que por un segundo le temes a lo absurdo de todo. No es como que no hayas tenido momentos como este antes en tu vida, en que todo parece estar bien, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que la tranquilidad era tan cristalina que el sentimiento amenaza con ensuciarse con tus aprensiones.

—¿No te da miedo, a veces? —preguntas. Miras a las gaviotas.

—¿Qué cosa?

Te encoges de hombros.

—Que es súper fácil que las cosas salgan mal.

Las telarañas en tu cerebro están deshechas pero los insectos no se van. Dudas que se vayan algún día.

—Pero se pueden poner mejor de nuevo si se van a la mierda, ¿no? Si ya resultó así una vez.

—Qué optimista.

—Es mejor que andar llorando en los rincones.

Le concedes la razón y le sigues hablando de acordes y cremas pasteleras.

 

Siempre que pasas cerca de la plaza de Viña te quedas mirando donde Javier se solía sentar y aprietas tu teléfono entre tus manos. No es posible construir una máquina del tiempo y repetir esos momentos pero podrías lograr recordarlos con algo menos de amargura si terminaras de juntar toda la valentía que necesitas para marcar. Solo necesitas saber si es una causa perdida o no. Eso te basta.

No deberías tener tanto miedo pero lo tienes. Perfectamente podrías vivir el resto de tu vida como lo estás haciendo ahora, pero no te parece justo. Ustedes dos merecen algo mejor que esto porque quieres pensar que significaste tanto para Javier como él para ti. La idea de que él podía ayudar a alguien si se lo proponía, quizás. Una especie de afán de heroísmo honesto.

Te sientas en tu pieza con el bajo y la ventana abierta y tocas, ya no tan mal. Cristóbal te dio algunos consejos en una de sus visitas esporádicas, aunque tenga más maestría en la guitarra que esto. Igual lo hizo como si no costara nada y por primera vez te dio curiosidad en vez de envidia. También te dijo que no cantas tan mal, pero tienes la impresión de que lo dijo por ser buena persona.

Todo estaría bien y sería perfecto si no fuera por tus malas decisiones. Has perdido tanto tiempo, Gaspar, pero no es muy tarde. Todavía no anochece ni entran los mosquitos y tienes todas estas cosas a tu alrededor ya, que antes no les habías visto el mérito porque estabas vacío pero ahora las observas y algo se llena en tu interior. Tus poemas malos. Las monedas que te sobraron de cuando compraste el bajo. Las cajitas vacías en las que venían las galletas que Adrián te compró alguna vez.

El sentimiento amenaza con hacerte caer en algo que no quieres ver de nuevo, pero esta vez no te aferras al miedo. Has hecho bien pese a todo y estás a punto de arreglar la última cosa que queda de juventud agonizante antes de poder pasas a otras cosas, grandes, mejores. Te cuesta explicar lo que sientes, pero en el fondo sabes. Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Estás orgulloso de ti mismo.

 

—¿Tú no eras amigo de Néstor? —le preguntas una noche a Cristóbal. Te está tratando de enseñar a hacer anotaciones en tus partituras sin dejar una inmundicia ininteligible. La pregunta lo desinfla un poco en su hacer.

—Éramos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tú también lo eras.

Eso es cierto. La partitura en la que están trabajando no es tuya realmente y, para más remate, dice N.G al final de la hoja, como si de algún modo fueras a confundir la horrible caligrafía de Néstor por la de otra persona.

—Después de que le dejaste de hablar estuvo súper triste —te dice, quedo, y tú no te mueves—. Hizo de todo para que le volvieras a hablar…

—Eso no es cierto.

—De todo menos tratar de hablarte.

Claro. Por supuesto.

—Creo que hasta salió de su casa, en un principio, esperando que fueras a llegar a perdonarlo. Luego no fue por eso, pero creo que al principio sí.

—Eso no es muy sano —murmuras por contestar algo. Bien, ahora te sientes mal por Néstor. Perfecto. Cristóbal, al parecer percatándose de esto, se ríe entre dientes.

—Pero ahora está bien, me dijeron.

—Eso también oí yo.

Se quedan en silencio.

—No me has dicho por qué le dejaste de hablar. Tú sabes por qué yo me peleé con él.

Cristóbal se echa hacia atrás en su asiento. No parece tener la edad que tiene, lo que por su parte te hace sentir más pendejo.

—Yo creo que uno tiene un límite de aguante con la gente. No me siento mal por haber dejado de ser amigos con Néstor. Era necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo único que hacíamos era sentirnos mal el uno por el otro.

Decides no presionar más el tema, pero él no opina lo mismo.

—¿Vas a volver a hablarle a Javier o vas a hacer lo mismo que hizo Néstor hasta que ya no importe?

Te muerdes los labios.

—¿Te gusta Jack Ü? —preguntas. Cristóbal te deja cambiar el tema.

—No los he escuchado nunca.

Te escandalizas y corres a prender tu computador para mostrarle. Cristóbal siempre puede aprender un poco más de cultura musical, más allá de tocar como veinte instrumentos.

 

Aún reconoces el paradero en que casi te desangraste hace cuatro años. Se ve igual, si acaso un poco más desgastado por la inclemencia del tiempo, y a veces pasas frente a él y no puedes evitar mirarlo, escaneando con la mirada con la idea de que tal vez algún día halles a otra persona con la misma idea que tú.

No pasa. Siempre hay señoras y caballeros y madres con sus hijos y no está Javier ni estás tú, pero siempre te diste cuenta de que jamás le diste las gracias de verdad por ello. Te lo guardaste para ti, con la idea rara de que él podría darse cuenta de que incluso en tus peores momentos todavía no te arrepentías de haberte sentado en ese lugar en específico.

Puedes ser muy cruel, Gaspar, y lo sabes. No más que el común de la gente. Te gustaría saber si Javier está bien, si ha necesitado tu ayuda y tú no has estado allí porque eres muy débil y egoísta, a veces. Nadie tiene por qué vivir persiguiéndote. No vales tanto, Gaspar, y lo has aprendido de la manera más humilde posible.

—Lo voy a llamar —le dices a Cristóbal la siguiente que lo ves—. No para que volvamos a ser amigos si él no quiere. Solo para hacerle saber.

—¿Debo interceder a tu favor, si es necesario?

Miras el teléfono.

—No.

 

Tardas más que lo que te gustaría porque tu cobardía es una de esas cosas que nunca vas a poder solucionar de ti mismo. Es parte intrínseca de ti. Los días se suceden entre conversaciones banales y otras no tanto, en considerar cosas que antes no habías pensado, ir a la universidad, ir a la repostería, tocar el bajo. A veces duermes.

Te gustaría estar en compañía de alguien mientras haces esto, pero a la vez la idea te repele. Hazlo solo y atente a las consecuencias. Elegiste un viernes en la anochecida, un día soleado y agradable y los únicos en tu casa son tus hermanos y sientes que esto es demasiado irónico.

Pero está bien. Todo está bien. Te lo dices a ti mismo.

Marcas el número y tu dedo titubea encima del último botón.

¿Qué esperas, Gaspar?

Miras las grietas del techo mientras los pitidos se suceden.

Hay música en tus oídos, cuerdas y voces que suenan como Néstor en una esquina de su habitación antes de salir a recorrer la playa. Hay una pregunta en el aire, la misma que escuchaste ese día y que no pudiste responder, la que se pegaba a las paredes cada vez que mirabas a tu mamá los ojos, la que nadie nunca decía en voz alta y que tú no podías oír. Suena como tazas de café chocando entre ellas. Suena como las campanas de la iglesia en la madrugada. Suena como el pasar de las páginas de un libro. Suena como el mar. Suena como un encendedor.

Incluso si sale mal, no es en el fin del mundo. Lo único que es el fin del mundo es cuando la Tierra explote en mil pedazos.

—¿Javier? —dices cuando los pitidos desaparecen.

Es verdad. Aunque no diga nada, aunque tengas frío y sientas que necesitas desaparecer ahora mismo. Es un trámite.

—Vaya. Espera un poco.

No es como que puedas hacer otra cosa. Lo escuchas mover cosas, cerrar puertas y luego su respiración está de nuevo ahí, obvia contra el celular. Vas a decir algo pero se te adelanta.

—Tienes varias cosas que explicarme —te dice, y el fastidio en su voz es tan evidente que algo dentro de ti se cohíbe por un segundo antes de resurgir.

—Sí. Lo sé —Estás temblando—. Aprendí a tocar el bajo.

—Eso me dijeron.

—Y no he tenido ninguna crisis hace meses. Y estoy comiendo bien. Y estoy muy bien, y no te estoy llamando para decirte de lo bien que estoy si no para saber si tú también estás bien. ¿Estás bien?

Deja pasar largos segundos y luego se ríe como lo hace el, como si estuviera mal reírse de lo que sea que es.

—Lo estoy.

Sonríes.

—Me alegro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final, pero hay más referente a este universo. No puedo decir con certeza cuando comenzaré a publicar la siguiente parte acerca de Néstor, Asfixia, pero sepan que todo se publica primero en mi tumblr, si quieren estar más actualizados. Si no, pues. Se enteraran cuando lo haga.  
> Bai.


End file.
